Destino Recurrente
by kawaii destruction
Summary: U.A Esta es la historia de Bulma y Vegeta, que se conocieron en el espacio y que viajarán juntos pasando por varias dificultades, viviendo aventuras desafiantes, conociéndose y descubriendo que juntos tienen un destino.
1. Cambio de destino

_Konnichiwa. Hace ya bastante tiempo que vengo publicando esta historia, pero ahora quiero cambiar algunas cosas como los errores de ortografía, gramática y el formato en el cual comencé a escribirla (script) el proceso será lento pero planeo continuar con la remodelación del fic la cual incluirá títulos de ahora en adelante._ **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

_Destino Recurrente._

Capítulo 1. Cambio de dirección.

Freezer rompió tratos con los saiyajin antes de que se enterara de la leyenda que dice que un día aparecería un guerrero tan fuerte que no tendría rival en el universo. El hecho fue que el Rey Vegeta comenzó a cobrar demasiado por conquistar planetas y Freezer se negó a pagar. Temiendo una guerra en la que se unieran todos los saiyajin contra él, Freezer dejó en paz a la raza guerrera, en paz aparentemente, pues planeaba vengarse de ellos en el momento indicado.

Un día, los secuaces de Freezer Dodoria, Zarbon y las Ginew Tokusentai, llegaron a la Tierra para conquistarla, uno por uno fueron vencidos por los Z Senshis, con el alto costo de sacrificarse por la Tierra, murieron en los combates, todos excepto Goku que fue, como siempre, la única esperanza para el mundo y que al final se enfrentó cara a cara con Freezer, quien luego de una feroz pelea, descubrió al Súper guerrero legendario y fue derrotado por su némesis.

Sin embargo, todos los amigos de Goku murieron, incluyendo al guerrero Pikkoro, por lo tanto también Kamisama y las esferas del Dragón, además gran parte del planeta fue destruido y muchas vidas inocentes fueron sacrificadas en medio del infierno que se vivía ahí. Al final, los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Gokú y milagrosamente Bulma.

Pero gracias a Kaioh-Sama, se enteraron de las esferas del Dragón del planeta Namek, y Bulma tomó la decisión de ir a ese planeta mientras Goku se recuperaba de todas las lesiones que había sufrido, que no habían sido pocas. Para eso, ella sola y con todo el coraje que tenía, construyó una nave espacial y se preparó para el viaje.

La noticia del guerrero que derrotó al tirano Freezer, corrió como pólvora por el universo y llegó al planeta Vegeta...

-¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe!- un soldado saiyajin entró corriendo al salón Real, donde Vegeta se encontraba resolviendo asuntos de la realeza

-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué entras gritando así?- preguntó extrañado

-Tiene que escuchar esto, señor, nos llegó hace un rato del planeta 79, lo tradujimos- el saiyajin aún agitado tanto por la emoción como por el ejrercicio que había tenido que realizar, extendió un papel amarillento -"Informamos a todos los habitantes de los planetas conquistados por el señor Freezer, que los rumores de su supuesta muerte a manos de un guerrero saiyajin, han sido confirmados. El señor Freezer ha muerto, por lo tanto, y si nadie reclama el lugar del emperador, han obtenido la libertad absoluta, se espera..." –el soldado se detuvo, imaginando que el resto del informe no sería de interés. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio

-¿Qué... que Freezer fue eliminado?- nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera Vegeta que aguardaba la respuesta con el ceño muy fruncido

-¡Así es señor!- afirmó emocionado el soldado

-Pero... ¿quién? ¿cómo?- preguntó el príncipe sin salir de su asombro

-Señor, la muerte del señor Freezer ocurrió en un planeta llamado Tierra, según nuestros datos, allá fue enviado un guerrero al nacer que registró bajo nivel de pelea... llamado Kakarotto-

-Kakarotto...¿y por qué demonios no regresó a este planeta?-

-N-no lo sabemos, señor-

-¡Pues averigüe! ¡quiero saber cómo demonios eliminó a Freezer! ¡los planes eran que fuera yo! ¡yo soy el guerrero más fuerte!- comenzó a vociferar, todos lo sabían, por esa razón Vegeta se negaba a creer las noticias que habían llevado.

-¡S-si, señor! Si, lo sabemos- respondió el soldado asustado por la ira de su monarca

-¡Largo de aquí!– el soldado retrocedió haciendo caravanas muy asustado -¡maldita sea! ¡no puede ser posible! Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, ¡un guerrero de clase alta! ¿cómo puede ser posible que un guerrero cualquiera se atreva a superarme?– gruñó con fuerza, con la frustración que lo estaba invadiendo, después salió furioso del salón y entró a una habitación contigua, se paró junto a una cama.

-Señor, ¿escuchó la noticia?– una voz fría y enferma le contestó

-Por última vez llámame padre cuando estemos solos- su voz sonaba cansada, hablaba lentamente

-...Padre...– dijo con esfuerzo -¿lo escuchó?-

-Si –el Rey aun era joven, pero estando en su última misión, contrajo una rara enfermedad que lo consumía poco a poco y muy dolorosamente, aún así, seguía reinando y así sería hasta que muriera aunque no faltara mucho para ese día -alguien me lo dijo ¿vas a permitir que se manche tu nombre y el mío?- preguntó con esa voz anciana que no concordaba con la verdadera edad

-No- respondió secamente, odiándolo

-¡Claro que no! Estás a punto de subir al trono ¿quién va a respetar a un rey débil y perdedor? Tienes que superar a ese guerrero que es de clase baja ¿cómo permitiste esta situación? Te advertí que tenias que practicar muy duro diariamente- después de eso, tosió largamente, Vegeta esperó a que el Rey dejara de toser y entonces respondió

-Así lo he hecho-

-¿A eso llamas practicar? ¡un mocoso pelea mejor que tú!- otro ataque de tos en la cual escupió sangre y pedazos molidos de algún órgano interno- ¡me avergüenzo de tener un hijo tan débil!– Vegeta apretó tan duro los puños que comenzaron a sangrar, se mordió la lengua para no hablar- ¡contesta algo no seas tonto!

-Voy a ir a ese planeta para pelear con Kakarotto... señor-

-...Soy tu padre- recordó el rey, odiaba que su hijo le dijera "señor", como si fuera algún desconocido

-Le recuerdo, señor, que los guerreros de clase alta no tenemos familia, usted mismo me lo dijo un día... con permiso –Vegeta salió del cuarto sin hacer caso de los gritos enfermos y patéticos de quien estaba en la cama.

-¿Le sucede algo, príncipe?- preguntó Nappa al verlo salir un poco alterado

-No me pasa nada, quítate de mi camino-

-Le recuerdo que hoy es tu reunión con Damaru-

-No fastidies-

Unas horas después, en el comedor, se encontraban reunidos los guerreros de más alta categoría, todos comían y bebían con gusto. Nappa, sintiendo esa obligación, se levantó de su silla y llamó la atención de todos

-Señores y señoras, es hora de presentarles a la que se convertirá en la mujer del príncipe, en cuanto se celebre la ceremonia de aceptación, por favor, permítanme presentarles oficialmente a: ¡Damaru!– todos aplaudieron, una saiyajin morena de ojos café, largo y ondulado cabello negro se paró de su asiento, sonrío y le hizo una caravana exagerada a Nappa agradeciéndole, todos rieron. Todos notaron que Damaru era una mujer decidida, segura de sí misma, hermosa y esbelta. Más de uno la deseaba, pero lo que más les importaba a los que estaban ahí, más aún que su descripción, eran su gran fuerza y habilidad para los combates. Era una mujer digna del sucesor del trono, era líder, de buena estirpe.

Las leyes de Vegetasei, dictaban que cuando un hombre saiyajin pretendía a alguna mujer y viceversa, se celebraban una serie de combates, primero contra todos los demás pretendientes, y si se ganaba, habría un combate contra el pretendido, no importaba si ganaba o perdía, lo que se aseguraba con esa ceremonia es que ellos dos siempre estarían unidos y se ayudarán mutuamente, pero eso sólo sucedería si el combate resultaba excitante para los dos, si alguno perdía el interés en la pelea, el vínculo se disolvía, todo este procedimiento ya se había llevado a cabo entre Damaru y Vegeta, pero en el caso de la realeza, era necesario realizar una ceremonia oficial en la que los dos debían hacer pública su relación.

-Damaru ¿quieres decir algunas palabras?- preguntó Nappa llevándose el protagonismo de la ceremonia

-Mmm... no– contestó y los demás rieron, incluso Vegeta sonrío

-¿N-no? Bueno, eh... ¿qué tal usted, príncipe?-

-Si- todos guardaron un silencio respetuoso- Cállate ya- los presentes volvieron a reír y siguieron festejando, al terminar de comer, Nappa se volvió a levantar.

-Como todos sabemos, mañana será la ceremonia de unión entre...-

-¿No te había dicho que te callaras? –Nappa decidió acatar la orden, y se sentó abochornado- Ha surgido un imprevisto, mañana a primera hora saldré en una misión importante– en el comedor se escucharon murmullos

-Yo iré con tigo– aseguró Damaru al príncipe

-No es necesario-

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero ir– respondió tercamente, los dos se miraron a los ojos

-Está bien-

-Príncipe, también iré- se incluyó Nappa, y Radditz no muy lejos de ahí, también se ofreció, al igual que otros voluntarios. Vegeta lo pensó unos segundos

-Iremos a conquistar un planeta llamado Tierra, y yo me encargaré de derrotar a un traidor llamado Kakarotto– hubo silencio, Radditz se quedó sorprendido al reconocer ese nombre, tragó saliva pero no quiso decir la causa de su asombro, los demás tenían puesta al mirada en Vegeta -si quieren ir, vayan a prepararse. Partiremos mañana- Todos asintieron y se retiraron haciendo una reverencia. Pronto el salón quedó vacío

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos al pie de la nave, y rodeados por el pueblo.

-Saiyajins, iremos rumbo a una misión muy importante, mientras yo no estoy el Rey se encargará de todo– Dijo a modo de despedida su príncipe. Todos vitorearon a los guerreros mientras se metían en la nave.

-Vegeta ¿no vas a despedirte del Rey?- preguntó en voz baja Damaru

-Seguramente ya sabe que me voy- respondió secamente

-Pero deberías- le recordó, pues a ella le parecía que eso era lo correcto

-¡Que no, demonios!– desde el balcón de su cuarto, se podía ver una figura débil, enferma, en una silla, el Rey Vegeta veía partir a su hijo, él sabia que quizás fuera la última vez que lo viera, pero la realeza saiyajin no demostraba remordimientos o sentimentalismos, así que no dijo nada, aparte de susurrar con su voz cansina- te deseo suerte príncipe... hijo.

Ya estando en el espacio, Vegeta se metió en su cuarto de entrenamiento.

-_Tengo que superar a ese... Kakarotto ¿cómo derrotó a Freezer? Debe haber tenido algún entrenamiento especial, ni siquiera yo podría haber tenido el poder para... al menos que... no, no creo, no puede ser que ese guerrero de clase baja se haya convertido en... ¡Súper Saiyajin!... ¿pero de que otra forma? Si es así, la única forma de derrotarlo es convertirme en Súper Saiyajin. ¡tengo que lograrlo- _se atormentaba mientras entrenaba. Es que simplemente no concebía un saiyajin más fuerte que él -¡Nappa!- el guardián llegó corriendo

-Si, Vegeta-

-Reúne a la tripulación y diles que vengan a pelear conmigo ¡rápido!-

-Enseguida– pronto Vegeta estaba peleando contra 7 saiyajines al mismo tiempo, incluidos Nappa, Radditz y Damaru. Los más fuertes eran estos 3, más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, acabó peleando sólo con ellos.

-Vamos, peleen con fuerza-

-Eso hacemos-

-Con ese poder no me van a hacer ni un rasguño-

-¿En serio?- preguntó irónica Damaru -¿entonces que es eso que sale de tu hombro? Parece sangre– Vegeta no hizo caso al comentario y siguió peleando.

-Radditz no me digas que ese es todo el poder que tienes, eres un debilucho- se burló el príncipe

-¿C-como sabe, señor?-

-No me gusta esa técnica que aprendió en tu última misión, para detectar el ki, siempre estás diciendo que somos débiles- se quejó el más grande

-Que tristeza ¡peleen!– el entrenamiento continuó, Radditz fue el primero en caer, luego fue Nappa, al final solo quedó Damaru

-Ahora si, prepárate para perder- le dijo la hembra entusiasmada

-JA ¿eso crees?-

-No me subestimes, la última vez casi te gano-

-Si claro, si tan solo no hubieras caído noqueada-

-Pero me recuperé y mi fuerza aumentó-

-Veamos si es suficiente-

-Si no lo es, por lo menos nos divertimos-

Así pasaron algunos días y Vegeta cada vez se obsesionaba más con la idea de derrotar al ser que lo deshonró. Pero no muy lejos de ahí...

-Cápsula 1 llamando a la Tierra... Cápsula 1... ¡papá contéstame! –después de muchos intentos, por fin se escuchó una voz al otro lado del monitor

-¿Bulma?- preguntó la voz de un anciano

-¡Papá, por fin! ¿por que no me hacían caso?- preguntó la chica angustiada

-Ah- el anciano dejó escapar una risita -es que salimos un rato a tomar un cafecito ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-¡¿Un cafecito?! ¿como pueden salir a tomar "un cafecito" cuando su pobre e indefensa hija sufre sola en el espacio?-

-¡Nah! No es para tanto- Bulma rugió como león hambriento

-¡Pásame a alguien que no esté tomando cafecito!- ordenó, no entendía cómo su padre podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo los peligros que su hija sorteaba

-Mmm... a ver ¿quien ya terminó su cafecito?- se escuchó preguntar -Ah, venga por favor, Bulma quiere hablar con usted...-

-¿Hola?-

-Maestro Roshi ¿cómo están todos?- a la chica le daría un colapso nervioso si no le daban una respuesta pronto

-Muy bien, gracias linda ¿y tu, qué me cuentas, ya vas a regresar?-

-Estoy muy lejos, maestro- respondió tristemente

-¡Que barbaridad! ¿pues a donde te fuiste, de compras?-

-¡¡No estoy de compras!!- gritó Bulma casi dejando sordo al maestro

-¿No? Mmm... ya sé, ¡te fuiste con el novio, pillina!-

-¡PÁSEME A ALGUIEN CON DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE!-

-¿Dos dedos?- Dudó un momento -No, aquí todos tenemos los dedos en las manos, pero mira, aquí está Yamcha que quiere mandarte besos-

-Bulma ¡gracias a Kami! ¿estás bien?- se presentó la imagen de su novio, Bulma casi rompió en llanto

-Ay Yamcha, no sabes por las que he pasado- le reconfortaba mucho que estuviera vivo, pero lo hubiera querido tener a su lado para no estar tan sola en esos momentos tan difíciles

-Me lo imagino...- respondió el guerrero angustiado

-¿Cómo está Goku?-

-Mucho mejor, ya puede hablar y casi, casi, mover un brazo, pero en unos días volverán a nacer las semillas del ermitaño-

-¿Y los demás?-

-Perfectos, gracias a ti todos revivimos y las esferas del Dragón de aquí reconstruyeron todo el planeta, dime ¿te fue difícil reunir las esferas en Namek?-

-No sabes cuánto, pero los namekuseijin fueron muy amables y me ayudaron-

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-Yo calculo que más o menos en un mes-

-Te extraño mucho- confesó Yamcha

-Y yo a ti- Bulma sonrió con melancolía, acariciando el monitor como si se tratara de él

-Bulma... yo... quisiera preguntarte... ¿cómo lo digo?- preguntó tímidamente. Pero antes de que el guerrero pudiera hacer su pregunta, Krilyn apareció en la pantalla, empujando a Yamcha

-Bulma ¿me escuchas? Primero, gracias por revivirme y segundo, Yamcha te quiere proponer matrimonio- dijo el muchacho soltando después una gran risa. Todos estaban celebrando volver a la vida y por eso estaban de un contento que irritaba a Bulma, pero en ese momento, su corazón dio un brinco violento al escuchar la proposición

-¿Por qué interrumpes, tonto?- regresó indignado Yamcha -Yo tenía que decírselo-

-¡Yamcha! ¿es... en serio?- preguntó conmovida

-P-pues... pues si– los dos se sonrojaron, Bulma tenía la voz entrecortada

-Yamcha... ay.. – se le escurrieron las lágrimas de la felicidad- te amo

-¿Si?-

-Si...- hubo un silencio en el cual los dos se vieron a los ojos a través de la pantalla -y acepto-

-¿En serio?- sintió una emoción tal que creía no poderla contener en el pecho

-Y en broma también- sonrió -Yamcha yo...- hubo un pequeño silencio, pues la chica creyó escuchar algo, frunció el ceño para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y gritar -¡ay, por dios!-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó alarmado

-Yamcha, ¡estoy pasando por un planeta que va a hacer explosión!-

-¡Bulma! ¡No te escucho, se está cortando la comunicación!- gritó asustado por la expresión de terror de su novia. Bulma cortó la transmisión y aceleró hacia otro punto, mientras el planeta entero que estaba a un lado, comenzaba a hacer explosión. Apenas estaba saliendo de la zona, cuando una fuerte onda chocó contra su nave y la arrastró. Bulma trataba de resistir, era demasiada la velocidad y había perdido el control de la nave, que comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, cuando una roca se estrelló contra ella y Bulma se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza contra una pared, lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de perder el conocimiento, fueron unos hombres cerca de donde había estado el planeta, regresando a una nave.

* * *

-Espero que ahora estés contento Vegeta, nos iban a dar comida- reclamó Damaru

-Bah, la comida de ese planeta no era buena-

-Eso estuvo espectacular, Vegeta- aplaudió Nappa

-Si, a pesar de ser un planeta pequeño, la explosión fue impresionante- continuó Radditz

-¿Ahora si ya entrenaste suficiente?- Damaru se incomodaba ante la incesante obsesión de su prometido

-No, algo falta, necesito entrenar de otra forma- Un soldado saiyajin interrumpió el diálogo

-Señor, acabamos de detectar una nave muy cerca de aquí. Parece estar abandonada, no se detecta actividad-

-No venimos a rescatar naves, sigue el curso-

-Si, señor-

-Pero podría haber alimentos o combustible que podemos aprovechar-

-No quiero perder tiempo, y no somos piratas espaciales- recordó el príncipe

-Bueno, como quieras- respondió Damaru

-Vegeta, podrías enviar a algún soldado, solo para ver... -sugirió Nappa, que sabía que lo que Damaru había propuesto era cierto. Vegeta gruñó molesto, pero pensando bien las cosas, recapacitó

-Está bien, de todas formas estoy aburrido-

-¿Aburrido después de destruir un planeta? ¡tu sí que necesitas emociones fuertes!- la nave saiyajin se acercó a la otra y, aprovechando su habilidad para sobrevivir en el espacio, Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa y Damaru se bajaron a investigar

-Está hecha con una tecnología distinta a la nuestra... tal vez más avanzada- observó Radditz

-Por lo menos está más bonita- dijo Damaru mirando de arriba abajo. Radditz inspeccionando entre algunos escombros, se dirigió a Vegeta

-Señor, encontré a alguien– Vegeta volteó hacia Radditz y vio una figura tendida bocabajo -parece que está muerta- con el pie la volteó hacia arriba, Vegeta se le quedó viendo fija y largamente, y después se acercó a ella, al igual que Damaru

-Si, parece que está muerta- coincidió la prometida del príncipe- es hembra ¿verdad? que rara está- dijo con cierto asco, esperando de alguien la apoyara, pero nadie lo hizo

-No está muerta, tiene un ki insignificante, pero vive- dijo sin dejar de verla, algo en esa muchacha le había llamado la atención

-Vamos por el combustible y la comida y nos largamos- sugirió Nappa

-Aquí las ordenes las doy yo- recordó el príncipe

-Oh... si claro, perdón príncipe-

-A mi me parece buena idea, a eso es a lo que venimos– defendió Damaru, Vegeta se dio cuenta de que los 3 lo observaban, así que apartó la mirada de la chica y la puso en Damaru, enseguida se apartó del cuerpo

-Esta nave tiene una mejor tecnología y está muy bien equipada, vamos a tomarla-

-¿Y qué hacemos con... ella?- señaló a Bulma

-Nos puede ser útil en algún momento, la llevaremos con nosotros- respondió el príncipe sorprendiendo a los demás, más a Damaru que hizo un gesto de enfado

-Pero ¿y nuestra nave?- preguntó Radditz

-Que alguien enganche las dos naves, este será mi cuarto de entrenamiento- respondió y nuevamente sintió que todos lo observaban -¿qué? No me miren así ¡muévanse!- Radditz y Nappa salieron de la nave, seguidos por Damaru que no acababa de comprender la situación. Vegeta dio una vuelta alrededor de la nave, luego fue otra vez con la chica, la cargó en brazos, -sin saber bien por qué, solo siguiendo sus instintos, y la llevó a una cama, se escuchaban ruidos en el exterior, pero él estaba distraído pues podía percibir su aroma, la dejó en la cama y se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que su falda, roja y diminuta, estaba alzada casi hasta las caderas. De pronto, escuchó una voz que gritaba cerca de los controles.

-¡Bulma, Bulma!- Yamcha gritaba desesperado -Creo que no me oye Dr. Brief ¡Bulma, Contesta!- Vegeta fue hacia los controles, había una pantalla arriba, ahí podía ver a un hombre gritando. Se acercó a la pantalla

-Bul... ¡que demonios! ¿quién eres tu?- preguntó extrañado al ver al saiyajin

-¿Buscabas a alguien?– preguntó burlándose

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bulma? ¡contesta!-

-Ah ¿su nombre "era" ese?-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste, infeliz?!- gritó asustado al escuchar "era"

-¿No te enseñaron modales?– en la pantalla aparecieron más personas con caras de preocupación que le provocaron repugnancia. Del otro lado de la de la nave, se escucharon gemidos, Vegeta volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo

-¡Voy a traer a Gokú!- se escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer de cabello negro

-Te advierto, si le hiciste algo...- Yamcha estaba furioso

-Uy un insecto me amenaza ¡pero qué miedo!- se burló

-Eres un...-

-Vete acostumbrando, por que no vas a volver a ver a la hembra- Justo en ese momento, la chica despertó

-Aaaaaay... mi... cabeza ¿qué me pasó? –se quejó sobándose un chichón y aún sin abrir los ojos

-¡Bulma!- gritó el novio al escucharla

-¿Yamcha?- abrió rápidamente los ojos, sintiéndose un poco mareada, al ver a Vegeta gritó asustada -¿Quién eres tú?– él solo se le quedó viendo. La chica notó entonces la situación de su falda y se la bajó -más te vale que no me hayas hecho nada porque...-

-¡Cállate!- ordénó adolorido por sus sensibles oídos saiyajin

-No te preocupes Bulma, te encontraremos por el radar e iremos a rescatarte- aseguró Yamcha y todos los personajes detrás de él asintieron

--¿Cuál radar? ¿este?– preguntó aparentando inocencia el príncipe y tomando un aparato lo destruyó con las manos -¿o... este?– tomó el radar del Dragón y lo rompió

_-¡Noooo! ¡deja eso!- gritó Bulma desesperada_

-Milk llevó a Goku en silla de ruedas y su cara (o más bien, la parte que no estaba vendada de ella) apareció en la pantalla-

Goku: ¡déjala en paz, maldito!

vegeta: ¿o que? –dijo sin mirar la pantalla, viendo con curiosidad otro artefacto y rompiéndolo en sus manos-

Goku: tendré que ir a matarte –Vegeta seguía revisando y destruyendo cosas, sin prestar atención a la imagen

Vegeta: no me hagas reir ¿sabes quien soy? Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más fuerte del universo- volteó un segundo a ver la pantalla y se desconcertó un poco al ver una cara muy familiar

Bulma: tu podrás ser el príncipe de los... quien-sabe-qué, pero Gokú es el guerrero que derrotó al tirano Freezer, nadie le puede ganar ¡ja! ¿no te esperabas eso verdad? -dijo eso al ver la cara de sorpresa de Vegeta- Será mejor que me dejes ir o Gokú vendrá por ti –reclamaba Bulma desde la cama-

Vegeta: ¡¿qué?! Tu eres... ¿tú eres Kakarotto?

Goku: no.. mi nombre es Gokú, no conozco a ningún Kakarotto

Vegeta: -cada vez más lleno de odio- ¡a mi no me engañas! Tu eres Kakarotto conozco a tu padre Bardock –Radditz, Damaru y Nappa entraron en ese momento a la nave-

Damaru: ¿qué pasa Vegeta? – los tres miraron la pantalla, Radditz abrió mucho los ojos

Radditz: ¿kakarotto?

Damaru y Nappa: ¡¿qué?!

Gokú: no soy Kakarotto, ya se los dije, soy Gokú y soy un terrícola

Radditz: ¡kakarotto! ¡Eres un traidor a nuestra sangre! -gritó horrorizado-

Vegeta: escúchame bien, Kakarotto, muy pronto llegaré a la Tierra y acabaré contigo y con tu planeta -dijo estrujando entre sus manos otro aparato-

Gokú: no lo voy a permitir... iré a rescatar a Bulma y...

Vegeta: para entonces ya estará muerta

–Vegeta fue por Bulma, la agarró del brazo, lastimándola, y con una gran sonrisa, la amenazó con una bola de energía. Bulma trató de zafarse, gritó y se sarandeó, pero no pudo. En la Tierra todos gritaron, angustiados e frustrados por no poder hacer nada, mientras Vegeta, viendo a los ojos a Gokú y ampliando se sonrisa, arrojaba la energy-dan. Hubo una luz cegadora, y la comunicación se cortó-


	2. ¿Protegida?

**Destino Recurrente.  
**

**Capítulo 2. ¿Protegida?**

En la nave los controles estaban completamente destruidos y Bulma hincada en el suelo, sollozando con la cabeza agachada y Vegeta agarrándola todavía del brazo. Radditz, Nappa y Damaru se quedaron callados contemplando la escena, sin atreverse a decir nada. El saiyajin posó la vista sobre la humana, la soltó y observó cada uno de sus movimientos, como si fuera una extraña criatura. Aún en el piso, Bulma se tapó la cara con las dos manos sin parar de llorar. Él desvió la mirada y se dirigió a los otros, con tono serio.

-Llévensela, voy a entrenar solo-

-Pensé que ibas a matarla- comentó Damaru

-No- respondió después de algunos segundos -¡ya cállate terrícola!– Bulma sollozó más fuerte, aunque intentara calmarse, no podía

-Si no la vas a matar no la estés torturando- Damaru se dirigió a la humana, le causaba curiosidad su aspecto tan frágil, fue por Bulma y la levantó. Aquella mujer tenía un tono de voz grave y estricto, como si estuviera enojada, sin embargo presentía que debía obedecerla, por su propio bien. Radditz y Nappa salieron de la nave, aún confundidos con lo que sucedía.

-Yo... n-necesito un traje es-pacial- susurró asustada al comprender que sería llevada fuera de la nave sin protección

-Ah pues ve y póntelo, rápido, no lo vayas a hacer enojar más y no intentes nada estúpido– Bulma asintió y corrió a ponerse el traje espacial, procurando no mirar a Vegeta, aunque sentía sus ojos puestos en ella, y cómo su mirada le atravesaba los huesos

Discretamente se guardó un estuche de cápsulas Hoi Poi y fue con Damaru, no sin antes observar con odio y desprecio a Vegeta, que le sostuvo la mirada, altivo. Damaru dio un salto para llegar a la otra nave, pero a Bulma le costó mucho más trabajo llegar, era solo un metro de distancia, pero para ella implicó un gran esfuerzo. Ya en la nave, Bulma pudo sentir 6 pares de ojos analizándola de pies a cabeza. Eran tres personas parecidos al que llamaban Vegeta pero sin el cabello tan puntiagudo… ni tan bajos de estatura.

-No vayas a hacer enojar a éstos por ningún motivo ¿entendiste?– le ordenó con voz autoritaria, aunque parecía ser un consejo- Y ustedes –señaló con la barbilla al trío de saiyajin que no dejaban de observarla -el Príncipe le perdonó la vida, debe tener planes para ella, así que no se vayan a pasar de listos ¿eh? Es inofensiva y está indefensa, pero no le hagan daño, y frenen cualquier clase de impulso, ya me di cuenta de cómo la están contemplando– los otros saiyajin rieron lo cual le causó un escalofrío a Bulma, quien como si fuera una niña se escondió detrás de Damaru- métete en el cuarto que está en el fondo y no salgas hasta que el Príncipe o yo lo digamos –le indicó señalando hacia un ancho pasillo- tragando saliva, la mujer asintió y caminó lentamente, sin quitarle la vista al trío que sonreía de una forma macabra. Caminó por lo que se le hizo el pasillo más largo de su vida, percibiendo todavía como la devoraban con la mirada.

Abrió lentamente la puerta hacia adentro de la habitación y tentó con la mano buscando algún apagador, no tardó en encontrarlo y encenderlo. No era muy acogedor, pero Bulma consiguió hacerle sentir un poco de seguridad. Se parecía mucho a una habitación común y corriente de la Tierra, aunque falto de teconología y bastante estrecho. Se quitó el traje y se acostó en cama; palpó su estuche de cápsulas, debía tener la cabeza fría para poder salvar su vida, pero por ahora solo tenía ganas de llorar, y lo hizo hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Regresó a la Tierra ¡lo logró! Allí estaban Yamcha, Gokú, y todos sus amigos, su mamá la abrazó y le ofreció un pastelillo, su papá le preguntó cómo pudo escapar y aunque Bulma no lo recordaba, estaba muy feliz, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Estaban festejando su regreso cuando de pronto, unos rayos cayeron sobre la Tierra, todo se volvió oscuro y confuso, del cielo aterrizó Vegeta, se veía fúrico pero comenzó a reir, y su risa era tan diabólica que sonaba más atronadora que los rayos que caían, él señaló el piso, Bulma volteó a ver qué era lo que señalaba y vio a todos sus amigos muertos, con los ojos abiertos y muecas inconfundibles de dolor. Vegeta no paraba de reír, como si nada fuera tan divertido como verla sufrir así.

Dio un brinco en la cama, despertando violentamente, estaba bañada en sudor, su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía escuchar otra cosa, sintió la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Después de aquella pesaidlla ya no pudo dormir, tenía ganas de arrojársele a Vegeta y rasguñarlo, morderlo, hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible, pero sabía que no le haría ni cosquillas. No podía huir, si lo intentaba y se daban cuenta, sin duda la matarían. Seguramente ellos habían sido los que habían arrasado con aquel planeta que causó la descompostura de su nave, y si habían sido ellos los causantes de tal destrucción, no les costaría el más mínimo esfuerzo para acabar con una simple humana. Su única esperanza eran sus cápsulas, tal vez podría hacer algo para protegerse.

Después de tranquilizarse, paso mucho tiempo analizando las palabras de sus secuestradores... llamaron por un nombre extraño a Gokú... y le dijeron traidor a su sangre ¿a cual sangre? ¿Acaso serían familiares de Gokú? Eso era imposible, Gokú era un terrícola, él mismo le había contado sobre su abuelo, quien lo había criado desde pequeño. Aunque debía admitir que la cola que tenía de pequño no era de una persona normal, esa cola se parecía a la que sus secuestradores tenían.

Afuera se oían ruidos, alguien dijo que Vegeta seguía entrenando. Bulma abrió su estuche y sacó sus herramientas con mucho cuidado para que no la escucharan.

* * *

-¡Radditz! Ya deja de dar vueltas, me estás mareando- exigió Nappa molesto

-No me puedo sacar de la mente a Kakarotto ¿cómo fue posible que nos haya traicionado?- preguntó al aire con los puños cerrados, desde que lo había visto por la pantalla no dejaba de pensar en él. Es que no había duda de que fuera Kakarotto, era idéntico a su padre, idéntico.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que pronto recibirá su merecido-

-¡Si mi padre supiera esto!- además ¿porqué insistía en llamarse "Gokú", porqué no reconocer su verdadero nombre?

-Ya se lo dirás cuando regresemos- le dijo fastidiado del tema. Decidió cambiarlo concentrándose en otro asunto --Es muy extraña la forma de portarse con esa humana la del príncipe– meditó ignorando el estado de furia en el que se encontraba su compañero -¿qué planes puede tener para ella? Se ve tan inútil- En ese momento Damaru salió del cuarto de entrenamiento con una toalla en el cuello

-Voy a avisarle a Vegeta que ya vamos a comer, que nadie se acerque al cuarto de la humana- Nappa echó a reír

-No me digas que la estás cuidando-

-Me da lastima, una vez yo fui prisionera como ella, sé cómo debe sentirse-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Radditz sorprendido, era difícil creer que Damaru, con la fuerza que tenía, podía llegar a estar en una situación así -¿y qué hiciste?-

-Los maté- respondió con naturalidad -pero ella no lo puede hacer– se dirigió a la otra nave después de dejar su toalla en manos de Nappa- al llegar junto al príncipe miró alrededor -Vegeta ya vamos a comer… hey tómatelo con calma, ya casi acabas con la nave- le aconsejó al notar la destrucción que Vegeta había ocasionado

-Esta chatarra no aguanta nada- se quejó molesto

-Me imagino que no está hecha para guerreros- respondió levantando los hombros - vamos, después de comer sigues entrenando-

Mientras en la otra nave todos se sentaban a comer, Bulma aprovechó para trabajar sin temor a que la escucharan, había comenzado a armar algún aparato, se sentía más tranquila si trabajaba, de otra forma el oscio le hacía que su mente se pusiera a trabajar, a darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema: regresar a casa. Lo cual, por el momento, se veía imposible.

-_¿Debo tenerle miedo a Damaru? O tal vez debo estarle agradecida, se ha portado bien conmigo, aunque no deja de ser también una de mis raptores. Sin embargo, dentro de mi situación, es la única que me ha protegido- _comenzó a meditar sin darse cuenta, mientras ajustaba algunos tornillos hincada a un lado de la cama. De pronto escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a su cuarto así que torpemente encapsuló su trabajo y se subió a la cama con rapidez.

-¿Sigues llorando?- le preguntó la saiyajin al verla rígidamente acostada

-No-

-Que bien. Mira, te traje de comer– la miró sorprendida, era un gesto que no se esperaba de una de esos salvajes. Intentó mostrarle una sonrisa, pero definitivamente no le salió, se levantó de la cama para recibir un enorme plato lleno de carne morada, la contempló sin mucho apetito.

-G-gracias pero... yo no como tanto- Dejó el pesado platón sobre un mueble junto a la puerta

-¿Cómo que "tanto"?- preguntó incrédula. Incluso le había llevado menos comida de la normal

-Sólo conozco a una persona que se comería esta cantidad... olvídalo, de todas formas no tengo hambre, pero te agradezco que seas tan amable-

-Mmmm como quieras, de todas formas te dejo aquí la comida– Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta

-O-oye– Damaru volteó -de verdad, gracias- la saiyajin asintió sin corresponder a la pequeña sonrisa que Bulma le había dedicado

-No fue nada- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, de pronto la saiyajin se acercó a la prisionera -tengo curiosidad ¿qué estabas haciendo sola en el espacio?- le preguntó con naturalidad

-Bueno...– suspiró -yo soy una científica, vine a hacer… estudios a un planeta- respondió evadiendo la pesada mirada de la guerrera, sabía que si contaba la verdad del porqué estaba ahí y las esferas del Dragón, los saiyajin enseguida se aprovecharían de ellas –Mi nave pasaba muy cerca de un planeta que estaba a punto de hacer explosión, no pude escapar a tiempo de la ola de choque y golpeó la nave, así que yo quedé inconsciente con el impacto-

-Ya veo, entonces fuimos nosotros mismos los que te pusimos en esta situación-

-¿Ustedes destruyeron ese planeta?- preguntó asombrada e incrédula.

-Así es. Que irónica es la vida ¿verdad?- dijo con una tranquilidad que a Bulma le indignó. Se tragó las palabras antes de que le salieran de la boca, no pensaba reclamarle a la que parecía ser la persona más amable y menos salvaje de la nave. Sin embargo los intestinos se le revolvieron por la ira.

-Si... bastante irónica– pasaron unos segundos en silencio, de pronto una idea le llegó a la cabeza y por la emoción se sobresaltó. Habló atropelladamente -¿Por qué no me dejas huir?– le suplicó a Damaru -¿si? Dirás que yo te ataqué y que no tuviste otra opción. Te aseguro que no te causaré molestias, me iré cuando todos estén durmiendo y... y...- la risa de la saiyajin hizo que guardara silencio

-¡Qué imaginación tienes!- le respondió después de reír -¿Quién va a creer que tu me atacaste y tuve que dejarte ir?- volvió a reír con fuerza, tomando como absurda la idea –Bulma sí que me hiciste reir-

-No es tan descabellado- respondió un poco molesta por la burla -creé algo para protegerme y aunque no lo creas es bastante eficaz- le dijo con suficiencia

-¿Creaste?- preguntó con curiosidad, dejando de reír -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te lo voy a enseñar por que siento que puedo confiar en ti– Bulma sacó una cápsula de debajo de la cama y la abrió enfrente de Damaru, quién la observaba interesada y sorprendida- mira- le enseñó un aparato cuadrado como un pequeño radio, con un botón rojo pequeño -si alguien se me acerca, pulso este botón, lo que hace es lanzar electricidad en forma de ondas que van directo al sistema nervioso, lo que hace que los músculos se paralicen. Así me da tiempo de huir- concluyó su explicación

-Creo que te subestimé humana- Tomó el aparato en sus manos y lo examinó -Eres muy fuerte, aunque tu fuerza se centra en tu intelecto ¿Me dejas probarlo? –Bulma asintió, orgullosa. Damaru salió a la puerta y le gritó a uno de los soldados, que este llegó corriendo y saludó marcialmente. Damaru le ordenó que entrara en voz baja y cerró la puerta. El soldado ordenó sin chistar y cuando estaba justo frente a la puerta, la saiyajin le apuntó con el aparato de Bulma y pulsó el botón, el aparato vibró en su mano y se escuchó un leve sonido elécrico, enseguida el soldado cayó al suelo paralizado.

-Es sólo un experimento soldado, levántese- le ordenó

-Eso... eso intento- respondió con esfuerzo

-Estoy sorprendida... Bulma ¿verdad?- rectificó el nombre -Es muy bueno, pero lamento decirte que no sería suficiente para que huyeras de mi, este soldado es el menos fuerte de la nave y mira, ya se le está pasando el efecto– las dos mujeres observaban al soldado, quien poco a poco recuperaba la mobilidad-

-¿Me requiere para algún otro experimento?- preguntó con valentía, aunque mentalmetne esperaba que dijera que no

-No, puede salir y no le cuente a nadie lo que pasó aquí– el soldado asintió y se fue. Sin ganas ni siquiera de voltear hacia atrás.

-Podría hacerlo más fuerte- respondió desilucionada

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas pero solo para tu propia protección, por si alguien quiere abusar de ti. De otra forma no te servirá-

-Pero... ¿puedes dejarme ir?– suplicó mirándola a los ojos con toda la desesperación que sentía. Damaru relajó sus facciones y negó con la cabeza

-No, discúlpame, el príncipe es quien da las ordenes, si él te quiere aquí es por algo, probablemente se dio cuenta de tus habilidades por esa nave en la que venías y no va a dejarte ir –Bulma desvió la mirada mientras Damaru salía sin hacer ruido, perdiendo una vez más las esperanzas.


	3. Sí, protegida

Destino 

Capítulo 3. Si, protegida

El tiempo pasaba, de eso estaba segura, lo que no sabía era habían sido días, o sólo unas horas desde que fue capturada. aún no se atrevía a salir de su cuarto, de no ser por Damaru hubiera muerto de inanición, esa guerrera era la única que había sido amable con ella, a veces enviaba a un soldado a llevarle comida cuando ella no tenía tiempo, sin embargo no la dejaba de frecuentar ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que una saiyajin era amable con ella?

Mientras la veía comer se cruó de brazos e hizo un ruido con la garganta que llamó la atención de la humana

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bulma levantando la mirada hacia ella

-Me asombra que comas tan poco-

-Así comemos los terrícolas- sonrió ante la extrañesa de Damaru

-Si tu lo dices… Por cierto ¿todavía sigues con tus inventos?- Bulma asintió mientras levantaba los platos de madera que le había llevado

-Es de herencia- comenzó a platicar -mi papá es el científico más respetado de la Tierra, el fue el que inventó estas cápsulas- le mostró la que tenía en la mano- se llaman Hoy Poi. Yo soy como él, no me puedo estar quieta, siempre tengo algo en mente- hablar con ella le hacía sentirse tranquila, incluso disfrutaba aprender acerca de la raza saiyajin, y a Damaru parecía agradarle también, como si las dos razas se estudiaran mutuamente.

-¿Tu raza es de científicos?-

-No, hay muchas profesiones diferentes, hay de todo, para lo que necesites, pero la Corporación Cápsula se dedica a la tecnología. La Corporación es mi casa –suspiró profundamente-

-Debes extrañarla mucho-

-Muchísimo, no sabes cuánto, si le pudiera pedir un deseo a Shen Long sería volver a ver a mis amigos y a Yamcha-

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó. Bulma enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo. Los saiyajin jamás debían enterarse de Shen Long ni las esferas del Dragón.

-Es… un dicho de la Tierra- soltó una risita nerviosa, Damaru levantó una ceja. Qué dichos más extraños tenían en La Tierra.

-Ah. Y Yamcha ¿es tú mamá?– Bulma soltó una trompetilla al reír

-¡No!- nego con las manos mientras reía –él es mi novio, es mi pareja-

-Ya veo ¿Hay amor entre ustedes?-

-Pues... si- se extrañó de que un saiyajin entendiera ese concepto. Con lo poco que había aprendido de su raza, era suficiente para saber que para ellos ese tipo de sentimientos no eran necesarios –pero tiene un defecto muy grande- se quejó -es muy mujeriego. Le coquetea a la primera que se le pasa por enfrente

-¿Y son así todos los humanos?-

-La verdad es que solo he tenido un novio, así que... a ciencia cierta, no sé ¿y los saiyajin?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Si encontramos a la pareja correcta, estamos con ella toda nuestra vida, la verdad es que estamos más ocupados peleando y volviéndonos más fuertes- Damaru se sentó en la cama y miró distraída una de las cápsulas de Bulma, la apretó sin querer y una pequeña bola de humo le hizo toser, cuando se disipó en su mano sostenía un estuche de maquillaje, lo dejó sobre la cama y siguió escuchando a la prisionera.

-Me parece muy romántico- comentó sin prestarle atención a las investigaciones que Damaru hacía a sus pertenencias. Definitivamente quella raza era misteriosa, su vida consistía en pelear y destruir, eso parecía ser lo que más disfrutaban, a Damaru se le iluminaban los ojos cuando le hablaba de batallas. Sin embargo, había actitudes y comportamientos muy humanos en ellos -Yamcha me había pedido matrimonio– sonrió melancólicamente

-¿Matrimonio?-

-Es una ceremonia de la Tierra que simboliza que estaremos juntos-

-Ah ya entendí ¿Ya realizaron el ritual?-

-No, me lo pidió el mismo día en que pasó... todo esto- desvió la mirada y agregó en voz baja -No sé si vuelva viva a la Tierra-

-Mira, voy a ser honesta contigo, no sé que planes tenga Vegeta para ti, no se lo he preguntado. A lo mejor solo te va a usar un tiempo y...-

-¿Usar? –preguntó molesta- ¡ni que fuera un objeto!-

-Sabes a que me refiero, estarás a su servicio- Damaru evitó reír, pero le había hecho gracia la reacción de la humana

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- preguntó imaginándose con un traje de mucama a los pies del saiyajin, o peor aún, sin el traje.

-¡Pues a sus servicios como científica! ¿a qué más?– Bulma suspiró con alivio -y después cuando ya no le sirvas, te dejará libre... creo-

-Entonces ¡¿me va a dejar libre cuando lleguemos a la Tierra?!- de pronto se le iluminó el rostro, lleno de esperanza

-No has entendido nada...- meneó la cabeza negativamente -cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, el príncipe derrotará a Kakarotto, luego conquistará tu planeta y se la venderemos a otros seres que no tengan donde vivir- Bulma ahogó un grito y palidecío

-Oh por kami- susurró horrorizada

-No pongas esas caras mujer- ordenó incómoda. Cuando la terrícola expresaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos le provocaba lástima, le hacía parecer vulnerable y frágil y a Damaru no le gustaba sentir lástima por nadie. Bulma agachó la cabeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando, por lo que Damaru la dejó sola. Cuando la puerta se cerró. Bulma se recargó en la cabecera y se abrazó las piernas.

-No debo preocuparme. Gokú es muy fuerte y él solo podrá con estos bárbaros... si, eso es lo que pasará- levantó el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior. No podía dejar de preocuparse. Miró el mueble al lado de la cama mientras se acariciaba inconsientemente las piernas, como autoconsolándose, era un cuadrado sin chiste con un cajón y una lámpara encima. Le recordaba a la mesa en la que estudiaba cuando era niña. Del cajón sacó su estuche de cápsulas. Si pudiera ir a su nave podría sacar provecho de algunas partes, así armaría un transmisor para comunicarse a La Tierra.

-Cómo me gustaría hablar con ellos– se golpeó la frente, regañándose. Con esos pensamientos lo único que lograba era torturarse.

* * *

-Bulma ven a comer con nosotros- Era de noche, o eso calculaba, cuando Damaru nuevamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la sorprendió con esa orden, que casi provocó que se le desorbitaran los ojos

-¿Qué qué?-

-Que vengas al comedor-

-¿Yo? No gracias, mejor me quedo aquí-

-No vas a estar aquí el resto de tu vida, tarde o temprano tendrás que salir-

-Mejor que sea tarde- se arrinconó en su cama

-No, vamos, nos están esperando-

-Pero es que... mira, estoy trabajando en algo- agarró la primera cápsula que vio y se la enseñó para distraerla, pero Damaru no dio muestras ni de interés, ni de sorpresa-

-Mejor, Vegeta quiere ver qué haces– y como Damaru la jaló de la mano, no le quedó otra mas que ir. Llegaron al comedor, Bulma intentó resistirse pero fue inútil, comparando sus fuerzas, Bulma era una pequeña ardilla que intentaba regresar a su árbol y Damaru era un oso que la había agarrado como juguete.

Nunca había visto tanta comida junta, toda la mesa estaba repleta hasta en las orillas de platones de madera y fuentes de comida, pastas, sopas, carne cruda y cocinada, incluso habían árboles pequeños de colores en un plato, que olían agrio y de los cuales colgaban pequeños insectos muertos. Se imaginó a Gokú junto a ella, llorando de la alegría ante tantos guisdos juntos.

Sabía que Vegeta estaba del otro lado de la mesa por que su cabello sobresalía de un montón de carne de lo que había sido un animal, o eso esperaba, no sabía si los saiyajin eran caníbales; el estómago se le revolvió ante esa posibilidad.

Estaba segura de que no la habían visto entrar, Damaru se sentó y comenzó a comer, siendo contemplada por Bulma que la miraba sorprendida, era la saiyajin que más despacio comía, incluso masticaba algunos alimentos, los demás daban la impresión de solo tragar; aún así, terminaba en pocos segundos su plato. Si su apetito era escaso, presenciar a siete saiyajin en pleno banquete se lo quitaba por completo.

Planeaba escabullirse sin que nadie la viera, pero cuando comenzó a deslizarse de su asiento, Radditz quitó la montaña de carne y Bulma quedó al descubierto. Se quedó petrificada, pero para su alivio seguían sin verla, así que cuando Vegeta agarró un tarro con un líquido café y comenzó a beber, aprovechó para pararse, era la oportunidad de irse, lamentablemente todos decidieron terminar el banquete en el momento en el que se había dado la vuelta. Bulma escuchó un eructo y el cese de los ruidos de la comida y regresó a su asiento lentamente.

-Mira quien está aquí– Vegeta reparó en Bulma, ella le sostuvo la mirada valientemente

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, no estás aquí de vacaciones- dijo en tono agresivo

-Silencio- ordenó

-¿Ha habido algún reporte de Vegetasei?- preguntó el príncipe aparentando no darle importancia a la nueva comensal aunque no le quitaba la mirada de encima

-No señor, todo debe estar bien- respondió el piloto pescando un último trozo de carne

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la Tierra?– Bulma hizo una mueca de desagrado casi imperceptible y esquivó la penetrante mirada del monarca

-Aproximadamente un mes-

-¿Un mes todavía?- se extrañó -Pensé que ya estábamos más cerca-

-Si, señor- el piloto dejó de comer, nervioso -lo que sucede es que hay un cinturón de asteroides que intento evitar, pero parece que es demasiado largo, así que he desviado un poco el curso-

-¿Y por qué demonios no estaba enterado de eso?– exclamó Vegeta enojado dejando de penetrar con la mirada a Bulma para dirigirse al soldado, el cual tambien llamó la atención de la científico. El soldado balbuceaba algunas disculpas acerca de que perderían solo unos días -¿Crees que yo tengo tu tiempo sabandija?- gritó y pegó en la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo que todos los platos saltaran unos centímetros, el piloto tragaba saliva temeroso

-No, no señor, yo solo creí que mientras más los esquiváramos, mejor- se justificó sudando copiosamente

-¡No, eso es absurdo!- gritó de pronto Bulma, aunque no había sido su intención -tienen que hacerles frente, hay que atravesar ese cinturón– todos los presentes la voltearon a ver y ella los miró a cada uno mientras explicaba –mientras más intentemos esquivarlos más peligroso será. Viajamos a una velocidad muy grande, pero no a tanta como los asteroides. Si la nave viaja en sentido contrario al del cinturón, es inminente que habrá una colisión. Lo que hay que hacer es atravesarlo viajando de forma diagonal a su misma velocidad, esquivando todas las rocas, como si siguieramos la corriente del mar. De esa forma si alguna nos impactara, no resultaria tan grave, incluso podríamos sobrevivir- la molestia del piloto era evidente, bufaba desapobrando su teoría, indignado de que cuestionara sus conocimientos.

-¡Es más seguro evitarlos!- gritó –a una distancia prudente no nos pasará nada- Bulma nego con la cabeza, sin poder creer la estupidez de ese saiyajin

-La fuerza de gravedad que ejerce el cinturón atrae otros meteoritos, aunque estemos lejos de él, seguimos estando en peligro- respondió francamente harta del infantil punto de vista –además ¿Cuánto crees que mide el cinturón? Atravesarlo nos llevaría un par de horas con máxima velocidad, rodearlo nos llevaría años- tan concentrados estaban en su discusión que no se daban cuenta de los espectadores que veían a uno y luego volteaban a ver la reacción del otro, luego regresaban al primero y así sucesivamente. Nappa no entendía nada, así que daba igual hacia donde mirara.

-No digas tonterías terrícola, tu qué vas a saber de esto- respondió el piloto con desprecio –yo tengo años de experiencia-

-Parece que estar aquí te ha dañado la cabeza, humana- se burló Nappa, apoyando a su congénere

-Si, ahora quiere tomar el control de la nave- secundó Radditz levantándose de su silla

-Cállense- volvió a ordenar Damaru que prefirió no tomar partido en esa discusión, la verdad le creía más a Bulma

-Lo que quiere es que nos estrellemos– comentó uno de los soldados. Bulma se apoyó en la mesa con las dos manos, muy enojada

-¡Es obvio que no quiero que nos estrellemos, no soy suicida! ¡Ustedes son los que no saben de esto!- el piloto también se levantó de su asiento e imitó a la humana poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

-Pues si realmente sabes mucho, deberías demostrarlo, no hablar cosas sin sentido como lo estás haciendo- le respondió

-Pues te lo voy a demostrar, yo sé manejar mejor que tú, no sabes con quién estás hablando- respondió acaloradamente, a ella nadie la subestimaba

-¡Ya cállense!– gritó el príncipe harto de la escena y con el cuello torcido. Bulma se sobresaltó y en silencio se sentó nuevamente en su silla -aquí se hace lo que yo ordene y solo lo que yo ordene ¿entendido?– todos asintieron y guardaron silencio. Pasaron un tiempo más ahí, los saiyajin hablando asuntos que Bulma no entendía acerca de Vegetasei y del estado de salud delicado de un rey, no puso mucha atención a la conversación ya que libraba una batalla de miradas asesinas con el piloto, incluso cuando Damaru la distraía, Bulma miraba solamente al saiyajin que junto a Vegeta la retaba.

* * *

Bulma por fin se había quedado dormida, le costó trabajo conciiar el sueño por el ardor en los ojos que tenía después de la lucha ojo a ojo con el saiyajin piloto que se creía un experto.

Se encogió en la cama, nuevamente tenía pesadillas con los saiyajin, ahora le aventaban meteoritos y ella tenía que destruirlos con su nave y si alguno la aplastaba, perdía puntos. Debajo de su almohada estaba su estuche de cápsulas y en sus brazos, como si fuera un oso de peluche, el artefacto que creó para protegerse, lo abrazó como si supiera que afuera en el pasillo, una sombra se deslizaba por las paredes, directo hacia ella.

Lentamente se abrió la puerta de su habitación, rechinando por la falta de aceite, Bulma despertó sobresaltada pero fingió dormir, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por regular su respiración ¿Quién y para qué entraba en su habitación cuando todos descansaban? Si era un enemigo quería sorprenderlo. Mentalmetne rogó que no se tratara de Vegeta, por muy potente que fuera su aparato, no podría hacer nada contra él, podía oír la respiración del sujeto, que se acercó con cautela a la cama y luego se subió en ella, apenas había puesto una mano en la pierna de Bulma cuando ella gritó

-¡Suéltame infeliz!– a ciegas en la oscuridad, disparó hacia donde creía que estaba el sujeto, pero pronto sintió una mano en su boca, Bulma gritaba, pataleaba, pero el tipo la tenía presa, se subió sobre ella. Sin embargo, en un movimiento, Bulma le pudo dar un golpe en la entrepierna, escuchó el quejido y disparó nuevamente, esta vez pudo sentir que el cuerpo caía de lado en la cama, rápidamente saltó de ella y se echó a correr -¡Ayúdenme!– gritó mientras corría, se metió en el cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo sin detenerse a pensar a quién le pertenecía, de pronto se encendió la luz y se encontró frente a frente con el príncipe Vegeta. Un grito mucho más fuerte le salió del alma, iba a salir corriendo otra vez pero Vegeta le cerró el paso, a la chica le temblaron los labios por el pánico y sin querer notó que estaba casi desnudo, solo vestía un short y para su inofrtunio, no había nadie más en el dormitorio. Comenzó a temblar de cuerpo entero

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios gritas tanto, mujer?- le preguntó molesto con el tono

-Y-y-yo... yo-yo... y-yo-

-¡Habla!- le exigió ante la tartamudez de la mujer, pero lo único que logró fue arrancarle otro grito de terror. Vegeta levantó la mano hacia ella, Bulma cerró los ojos por inercia, pensando que la golpearía, con torpeza y premura le apuntó con su artefacto y le disparó las ondas, salió corriendo sin detenerse a ver los resultados, justo en ese momento salíó Damaru de otra habitación, alertada por los gritos, Bulma se tropezó con ella y las dos cayeron al piso

-¿Qué...?-

-¡Perdóname! Por favor ¡perdóname!- suplicó, se quitó de encima de la saiyajin que la miraba sin comprender qué sucedía, asombrada se dejó agarrar del brazo por la humana, Bulma quería protegerse y sintió su brazo como la única salvación- No quería hacerlo, te lo juro, pero... ay me va a matar, me va a matar ¡ayúdame!– sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría del susto

-¡Tranquilízate!- gritó finalmente -No sé qué te sucede-

-Es que yo...- intentó explicarle pero Vegeta se encaminó hacia ellas y un nuevo grito aterrado salió de su garganta. Damaru pudo notar un pequeño círculo rojo en el estómago y seguía casi desnudo, no podía entender qué mantenía a la chica en ese estado. Bulma se fue gateando a la otra pared, lejos del príncipe

_-¡Ahora si me voy a morir!_- pensó mientras sollozaba -_¡tan joven y bonita que soy!-_

-¿Qué pasa?– interrogó desde el suelo a Vegeta

-¿Yo qué sé? Primero esa mujer entra en mi cuarto, luego se arrepiente y me dispara con quién sabe qué cosa, y ahora las encuentro aquí acostadas. A ella está a punto de darle un infarto- informó mirándola detenidamente

-Ah... Bulma ya tranquilízate, me estás poniendo los nervios de punta-

-¿Me va a matar?– le preguntó a la saiyajin, con miedo

-¿La vas a matar?- consultó a su vez Damaru al príncipe

-No te voy a matar, pareces un ratón, sal de ahí– respondió fastidiándose del juego en el que parecían estar los tres. Damaru que seguía en el suelo miró a Vegeta de arriba abajo

-Vegeta si no te tapas te va a dar un resfriado-

-Me acababa de bañar, no me salí así por mi gusto– Bulma después de meditarlo un poco, salió de su rincón y se colocó detrás de Damaru, que ya se había levantado. Entonces reparó en el saiyajin, sin perder detalle su vista lo recorrió de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, notó la falta de ropa y se sonrojó un poco

_-Ay por favor, que se tape- _rogó mentalmente –_no debería estar semidesnudo enfrente de una chica decente-_

-Bueno, ahora explícate Bulma– le pidió mirando hacia atrás, a la chica no le quedó de otra más que contarle lo que había sucedido en su cuarto, después de la breve historia los tres se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, y encontraron al sujeto tirado todavía en el suelo, era el soldado piloto que todavía no se podía mover

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le preguntó extrañado al ver así a un saiyajin

-Y-yo... yo...– Vegeta se llevó una mano a la cara, desesperado por la tartamudez de la mujer -¡yo sólo me defendí-

-¿Utilizaste el aparato que me enseñaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bulma asintió tímidamente –Te felicito, aumentaste bastante la potencia-

-G-gracias-

-¿Con eso que tienes en la mano?- señaló el instrumento que Bulma sostenía cerca de ella -¿Y esperabas dejarme así también?- le preguntó, se hizo un silencio, por un momento Damaru pensó que sería el último de la humana. Para su sorpresa el príncipe soltó una risotada -Levántese soldado, hay que tener dignidad- su prometida respiró aliviada. Después de algunos intentos, el piloto logró levantarse y caminar a la salida, pero Vegeta lo detuvo agarrándolo por la polera, le susurró cara a cara, con una seriedad que hizo temblar al saiyajin de bajo rango

-Escúchame bien, sabandija, si vuelves a intentar algo así... yo mismo me encargaré de que no te quede con qué- después lo soltó y el soldado salió corriendo. Bulma y Damaru se quedaron sin habla, demasiado asombradas por esa actitud que no se esperaban de él

-¿Qué?- les preguntó con el tono más enojado que pudo utilizar al darse cuenta de que las dos mujeres lo observaban extrañadas -¿No estabas pidiendo ayuda? Pues ya lo hice, deberías estar agradecida y quitar esa cara de tonta

-S-si muchas... muchas gracias...- le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo. Damaru los miró primero a uno y luego al otro, sin saber qué pensar

-Deberías practicar dicción- Damaru salió de la habitación primero, confundida y meditando. Vegeta miró a Bulma una vez más y luego se fue.


	4. Destino 4

**KoNnIcHiWa! Melikav me hizo una observación y es que en el capítulo anterior yo recomendé ampliamente al escritor DZA- link pero no apareció en la página y esta vez también lo intenté y nuevamente no apareció. Bueno les voy a poner escrita la dirección: triple doble u punto fan fiction punto net /u/584963 espero que les agrade. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, tanto a los que dejan como a los que no dejan reviews, para los que dejan les agradezco personalmente.**

**Melikav. Tengo que agradecerte que me leas¡Gracias:D. Respecto a la personalidad de Damaru, si te fijas bien, ella es una mujer de personalidad muy fuerte y es fría en cierto aspecto con los que no son de su clase, lo que sucede es que Damaru tiene un secreto que le remuerde la conciencia y por eso se ha vuelto así, ya verás en los próximos capítulos.**

**Shadir. Siempre me haces reír con tus reviews jajaja. Sería divertido tener un aparatito así e ir aturdiendo a la gente que nos cae mal jejeje soy maaala.**

**Melikav again. Ay no me había fijado en el link yo pensé que sí había aparecido, gomen. Que ilusión me da que haya causado risa este capítulo**

**Darkzulangel. Jajaja "mi reino por una computadora con internet" jajaja que ingenio, al igual que Shadir me encantan tus reviews me hacen reír mucho. Muchas gracias por el entusiasmo y por la patoaventura que me alegró el día. Una preguntita ¿de casualidad eres de México? Es cierto te ganaste que el capítulo sea más largo así que espero llenar tus expectativas.**

**Faiya. Gracias por tus comentarios, mira, lo que pasa es que me deprimí por que vi muy pocos hits y muy pocos reviews pero después de publicar el capítulo me di cuenta de que en realidad no está tan mal como pensé, gracias a todos ustedes, los quiero. Y es en serio, es un amor muy grande el que le tengo tanto al público, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan review como a la página. Ya, basta de sentimentalismos

* * *

**

**Un destino recurrente****  
**

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, uno de los soldados fue por Bulma y la llevó al comedor, esta vez no le importó mucho verlos comer, ya que tenía mucha hambre y casi nada le arruinaría el apetito, probó un platillo esperando algún sabor horrible pero de hecho, la comida era buena, suspiró con alegría y se sirvió un gran plato. Si bien no comió como ellos, les hizo muy bien la competencia. Al acabar, Vegeta habló y a Bulma se le fue el color de la cara-

Vegeta: Hoy vas a demostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer, humana

Bulma: mi... mi nombre es Bulma

Nappa¡no seas irrespetuosa con el Príncipe! -Bulma frunció el cejo y se dirigió a Nappa que ya le empezaba a caer mal-

Bulma: no soy irrespetuosa, ni nombre es Bulma, tengo un nombre, hay que tener educación, es como si yo los llamara todo el tiempo saiyajines -Vegeta sonrió, y a Damaru se le escapó una risita, Nappa no se veía muy contento-

Vegeta: como sea, vas a navegar a través de los meteoritos

Sol. Piloto¡pero señor...¡no va a poder!

Bulma¡me cansó que si puedo! -le gritó, más bien, le rugió, a ese soldado le iba a demostrar quién era superior

Nappa¡nos vamos a matar!

Bulma: jum, ya verán -Bulma se levantó de su asiento y fue a los controles, se sentó frente a los controles y los observó detenidamente, nunca había visto algo parecido. Poco a poco, llegaron los demás a observar-

Sol. Piloto¿lo ven? ni siquiera sabe manejar esta nave ja, ja, ja Te voy a enseñar para que ya te calles -se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en le hombro, Bulma saltó como una felina salvaje-

Damaru: (esa humana tiene mucha sangre saiyajin) -tal vez Vegeta pensaba algo similar-

Bulma: no me vuelvas a tocar idiota -sentenció- y escucha: este botón y esta palanca, son para manejar el combustible, este de aquí es para la energía. todos estos de aquí son los controles de navegación, estos son evidentemente radares, el piloto automático, este es para cifrar coordenadas, aquí están los frenos de emergencia, estos son censores y aparatos para comunicación, es muy sencillo... -les explicó que función tenía cada botón, hasta algunos que el mismo piloto desconocía, por lo que estaba muy enojado. Los demás estaban sorprendidos, y Bulma sonreía al verlos así, todos menos Vegeta-

Vegeta: buenos, pues ponte a manejar -le ordenó aburrido de la demostración. Abrió la compuerta y salió al espacio. Bulma asintió y obedeció. Luego de unos segundos, comenzaron a verse los meteoritos-

Bulma: vamos a jugar -Damaru y los demás se sentaron en los asientos de pasajeros y se pusieron los cinturones, Nappa y el piloto eran los más escépticos y nerviosos-

Unos segundos después, se vieron los primeros meteoritos, esquivaron el primero, luego el segundo y siguieron los demás, cada vez más grandes y a más velocidad. Bulma manejaba atenta y con gran habilidad los esquivaba, de pronto, por arriba de la nave, se vio un energy-ha, que destruyó un asteroide-

Bulma¿que está haciendo! -gritó sorprendida, intentando no perder la concentración-

Damaru: sigue manejando, solo está entrenando -dijo tranquilamente, algo que preocupó a Bulma. Por todos lados se veían pedacitos de rocas y más rayos

Radditz¡cuidado con ese! -gritó señalando uno. Poco a poco aparecieron los asteroides más grandes y más juntos, tanto que no se podía ver hacia adelante, los rayos seguían destruyendo algunos, pero eran demasiados. Bulma luchaba con los controles. Pasó una hora y los meteoritos no parecían acabar nunca.

Bulma: que alguien vaya a ayudarlo

Damaru¿que?

Bulma¡rápido! a mi no me interesa que se mate, pero si ustedes estiman a su príncipe, vayan a ayudarlo

Damaru: él está bien

Bulma: yo no lo creo -Damaru lo dudó un poco, pero acabó saliendo de la nave-

Radditz: no sé para qué le dijiste que saliera, el Príncipe puede destruir planetas enteros él solo. No necesita ayuda

Bulma: ya lo sé, pero esos planetas no se mueven hacia él a esta velocidad... agárrense fuerte, esto se está poniendo feo -ahora se vieron dos rayos, y más meteoritos destrozados, pero no era suficiente- tenemos que salir de aquí -estaba sudando y las manos comenzaron a entumírsele, trataba de no dar vueltas tan repentinas para que los de arriba no perdieran el equilibrio, por lo que se le estaba complicando aún más la navegación-

Sol. 1: voy a ayudarlos -dijo nervioso-

So. Piloto: es muy peligroso

Sol. 1: no me importa, si tu no los quieres ayudar, es tu problema -muy valiente, según él, salió al espacio

Bulma: (este bruto se va a matar) ¡ay, por dios ¿de donde salieron esos? -un nuevo rayo se les unió, pero no pasaron dos minutos cuando la ventana de la nave se salpicó de sangre y vísceras- ¡demonios! -gritó enfurecida, con la sangre, el paisaje se había hecho borroso, por lo que le costó más trabajo maniobrar. De pronto, otro soldado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

Sol. 2: No me quedaré aquí a ver lo que sucede

Nappa: ja otro kamikaze

Radditz¿qué es kamikaze? -apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la nave cuando un meteorito rozó la nave y se lo llevó. Radditz y Nappa se le quedaron viendo y luego se echaron a reír

Bulma: idiotas -apretó un botón y cerró la puerta-

Al fin, media hora después terminó el cinturón, Bulma descansó en su asiento, mientras se sobaba las manos entumidas y se secaba el sudor de la frente. Minutos después, Damaru y Vegeta entraron. Radditz les llevó máscaras de oxígeno pues no se veían muy bien

Vegeta: déjame, yo estoy bien -se separó de Damaru que había intentado abrazarlo. Se sentó en una silla lejos de ella-

Bulma¿como es posible que sobrevivan en el espacio?

Vegeta: los guerreros de clase alta tenemos un entrenamiento especial

Nappa¿que le pasó al soldado que subió con ustedes?

Vegeta: ese imbécil creyó que podía ayudar en algo y solo fue un estorbo -Vegeta todavía no podía respirar bien, hablaba agitado, Damaru respiraba con la máscara observando atentamente a Vegeta. A Bulma le asombraba que tomaran con tanta calma la muerte de un congénere. Damaru se quitó la máscara y la dejó a un lado-

Damaru: creo que sólo quería ayudar

Vegeta¿y tu por qué demonios fuiste? -le gritó a Damaru, quien ya sospechaba que se pondría así- ¡estaba muy bien solo! -A Bulma ese comentario le molestó mucho-

Damaru: es que... pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda -Bulma se asombró por esa respuesta tan sumisa-

Vegeta¡no soy un inútil¡estaba entrenando¡tu y ese soldado lo único que hicieron fue estropear mi entrenamiento!

Damaru: yo... lo siento, perdón

Bulma¿cómo que perdón¡defiéndete Damaru! -gritó de pronto, al no aguantar ver cómo la trataba después de que fuera a ayudarle-

Vegeta¿a ti quién te dijo que te metieras?

Bulma: ella sólo fue a ayudarte, eres un malagradecido

Vegeta: y tu eres una insolente ¿quien te crees para hablarme así terrícola?

Bulma: soy Bulma y con eso me basta. Deberías agradecerle que te haya sacado del apuro

Vegeta¡yo no estaba en apuros, iba muy bien hasta que llegaron ellos! -alegó-

Bulma¡si, claro! por eso acabaste bañado en sangre ¿no?

Vegeta¡cállate! si yo quisiera, te mataría en este instante por ser una maldita estúpida -Nappa y Radditz sonrieron ilusionados-

Bulma¡pues hazlo¡me importa muy poco! yo me voy a ir al paraíso y te aseguro que me la voy a pasar mejor que aquí, pero a ti te va a matar Gokú y tu orgullo va a sufrir más que tu alma en el infierno -Damaru reaccionó antes que Vegeta y rápidamente cargó a Bulma y se la llevó hasta su cuarto, la aventó adentro y regresó con Vegeta-

Bulma¡aaaash! -gritó por el coraje- ¡Damaru no te dejes! -gritó desde adentro- ¡No puede ser Damaru tiene el poder para rebatirle y se pone como tapete! -unos minutos después entro Damaru-

Damaru¿como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe¿acaso no aprecias tu vida? Me costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarlo -le reclamó a gritos-

Bulma: oye a mi no me reclames, con quien tienes que enojarte y ponerte así de brava es con él, no conmigo -se cruzó de brazos, el orgullo es lo primero-

Damaru¿no entiendes que ES EL PRÍNCIPE?

Bulma: auque fuera el mismísimo Kaioh-sama ¡hay que tener dignidad! no me voy a dejar gritonear. Tu eres la que debería decirle algo, todavía que fuiste a ayudarlo te trata mal

Damaru: el dijo que no era necesario -su voz se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, pero Bulma no, ella seguía con su tono de sargento--

Bulma: por que su orgullo no le permite ver que si no hubieras llegado tu, habría acabado como el soldado -

Damaru¿y cómo sabías que necesitaba ayuda?

Bulma: por que al principio destruía casi todos los meteoritos pero cada vez dejaba pasar más. Eran demasiados para él ¿no viste cómo llegó? tenía el hombro muy lastimado y creo que una mano dislocada

Damaru: yo no vi... nada de eso... -dijo asombrada, meditando- y cómo él solo se metió en la Cámara de recuperación...

Bulma: lo disimula muy bien, pero se le veía un ligero temblor -Damaru se le quedó viendo con el cejo fruncido, después de unos segundos, le dijo muy seria- parece como si lo conocieras mejor que yo -luego salió del cuarto. Bulma suspiró y se acostó en su cama, viendo al techo

Bulma: yo y mi gran bocota -Bulma pensó que Damaru ya no le iba a hablar por que probablemente se había ofendido ¿que tenía que andarse metiendo ella en los asuntos de Vegeta y Damaru? Que tonta y todavía se había atrevido a gritarle- Sin embargo, un rato después Damaru fue con ella-

Damaru: el principe quiere verte -le dijo-

Bulma: ahora voy... -quedaron en silencio incómodo, Damaru iba a cerrar la puerta pero Bulma habló- este... quería pedirte que me disculparas, no debí meterme en sus asuntos -Damaru le dedico una leve sonrisa-

Damaru: no te preocupes tú sólo querías defenderme, te lo agradezco... es sólo que tienes que entender que sea como él sea, Vegeta es mi Príncipe, le debo mi respeto y agradecimiento, tanto como al Rey.

Bulma¿por qué?

Damaru: por que ellos nos han conducido a grandes victorias y gracias a ellos nuestro pueblo progresa cada vez más y nuestra grandeza y poderío han aumentado y lo seguirán haciendo, han sido los mejores gobernantes que hemos tenido, y si no basta con eso, simplemente, por que son la realeza de nuestro planeta. Pero basta de platica, te está esperando

Bulma¿puedo preguntarte algo¿por qué a veces lo llamas Vegeta y a veces Príncipe?

Damaru: mmm... supongo que es por que tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarlo por su nombre si va a ser mi pareja... pero es muy difícil.

-Bulma salió de su habitación, todos se le quedaron viendo, pero no le importó. Vegeta estaba parado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados-

Vegeta: ponte el traje y ven conmigo -estaba muy serio, tal vez seguía enojado. Bulma iba a decir algo pero Damaru le dio un codazo y pudo más el dolor que le dio, se puso el traje y salió. Después de mucho esfuerzo, llegó por fin a la otra nave, su nave.

Vegeta: te tardaste mucho -Bulma quiso primero recuperar el aliento y luego rebatir, se quitó el traje y cuando levantó la cabeza para ver su nave casi sufre un infarto fulminante-

Bulma¡mi nave! ay... ¡mi nave¿que le hiciste¡malvado! -chilló mientras tocaba las paredes con cariño, como si sobándolas se compusieran-

Vegeta: tu nave no resiste nada

Bulma: no me digas que estuviste entrenando aquí -le preguntó molesta- no ¿verdad? Dime que no

Vegeta: si

Bulma: creo que me siento mal -se tapó la cara y buscó asiento. No podía creer que su preciosa nave, la que le había costado tanto trabajo construir, a la que tanto amaba estuviera destrozada por un saiyajin salvaje. En ese momento entró Damaru

Vegeta¿que haces aqui?

Damaru: sólo vine a ver -Bulma seguía lamentando lo que un día fue su nave, recordando los hermosos momentos juntos en tomas de cámara lenta. Ella colocando circuitos, ella ensamblando piezas, ella pateando una que no quedaba, ella besándola cuando al fin quedó-

Vegeta: tu, terrícola, ponte a trabajar, no te traje de paseo

Bulma¿trabajar en qué? -preguntó aún desconsolada-

Vegeta: pero qué pregunta más tonta ¡transforma esto en un cuarto de entrenamiento!

Bulma¿cuarto de qué?

Damaru: tienes que hacer todo esto más resistente

Bulma¿y por qué no entrenas en tu nave? -se levantó enojada- ¿por qué tiene que ser en la mía eh?

Vegeta: no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ¡hazlo! -Bulma ya estaba muy enojada, en todo ese tiempo, Damaru estaba rezando por que Bulma no volviera a meter la pata-

Bulma: claro que tienes que darme explicaciones por que esta es MI nave y por que soy YO la que haría el trabajo -se acercó a Vegeta sin importarle las consecuencias, quería... quería morderlo, si, eso era lo que quería-

Damaru¡Bulma!

Vegeta¡Damaru salte de aquí!

Damaru: pero...

Vegeta¡largo! -Damaru se salió ofendida, Vegeta y Bulma se miraban a los ojos, los dos a punto de perder los estribos-

Bulma: además no pienso ayudarte a volverte más fuerte ¿estás loco? sería como cavar mi propia tumba no creas que no sé que quieres ir a destruir la Tierra y matar a todos mis amigos, y a mi también -lo acusó con una mano en la cintura y señalándolo con un dedo-

Vegeta: yo no pienso matarte -le dijo sonriendo, Bulma confundida le preguntó-

Bulma¿no?

Vegeta: claro que no... primero tengo que sacarte provecho, luego ya veremos que pasa

Bulma¡aaah¿y así crees que me vas a convencer de ayudarte?

Vegeta: pero si no trato de convencerte -todavía tenía esa sonrisa perversa- lo vas a hacer quieras o no

Bulma: y tu me vas a obligar ¿no? -Vegeta asintió, Bulma sonrió con malicia- ¿ah si¿y cómo? tu dijiste que no me ibas a matar, así que no te creo tus amenazas, según tu no me vas a lastimar -terminó triunfante-

Vegeta: nunca dije que no te iba a lastimar, sólo que no te iba a matar -Bulma dejó de sonreír, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y tembló ligeramente, se quedó callada-

Vegeta¿que pasa¿por que no me gritas? ah, ya sé, tienes miedo -Bulma siguió callada, tragó saliva. Vegeta se le acercó, tanto que ella retrocedió hasta topar con pared, solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos, pero Bulma tenía demasiado miedo de lo que ese hombre le pudiera hacer para darse cuenta, respiraba agitadamente. Vegeta de pronto dejó de sonreír fijó su mirada en ella, y no dejó de observarla por un rato, ella trató de sostenerle la mirada, como otra veces, pero ahora no podía, hasta que se fijó que el saiyajin recorría su cabello, su cuello, el escote con la mirada, Bulma se estremeció levemente. Vegeta levantó una mano lentamente y la apoyó en la pared, muy cerca de la cara de la chica, ella seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada, ya podía sentir el aliento de aquel hombre en su cara-

Vegeta: ponte a trabajar -le dijo satisfecho de haber puesto tan nerviosa a Bulma, después salió de la nave sin verla, ella se quedó un rato ahí, sin moverse, le daba miedo aceptarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que... estaba un poco excitada-

¿Pero cómo se atrevía? Bulma estaba sumamente molesta cuando logró reaccionar: Con lo amable que había sido Vegeta (por que tenía que admitir que esa actitud había sido amable en una persona como él), no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer. Suspiró hondo, luego observó su nave, o lo que quedaba, le consolaba la idea de que no le iba a revelar cómo Goku se había vuelto más fuerte y Vegeta no tenía forma de saber de que el Dr. Briefs había construido un cuarto donde la gravedad aumentaba hasta 100 veces la de la Tierra, eso la animó un poco, fue a la parte donde guardaba sus cosas, estaban intactas, por lo menos no las había revuelto. Excepto por algo... no encontraba los retratos de Yamcha ni de Goku

Bulma: ja, pero no cuenta con que tengo más -sacó retratos de todos sus amigos, en uno estaban Gokú, Gohan y Milk, en otro Yamcha, Puar, Uulong, Krilyn y el Maestro Roshi, hasta habían fotos de Ten Shin Han con Lanch y Chaoz, otras de Kamisama y Mr. Popo, también de Yajirobe y el Maestro Karin, todos sus amigos. Los colocó en donde habían estado los controles, sacó sus herramientas y piezas de repuesto de la nave y lo que no podía faltar: su estéreo. Antes de empezar, se bañó y se cambió de ropa, se arregló el cabello y puso su disco favorito

Bulma: ah -suspiró- ahora si estoy lista

Mientras tanto en la nave saiyajin...

Vegetea: te estás comportando muy rara ¿para qué fuiste a la nave¿me estaba espiando? -preguntó irritado-

Damaru¿yo!

Vegeta: claro que si, no sé que te pasa, me sigues a todos lados, me preguntas cosas estúpidas... -Damaru se quedó callada, pero no apartó la mirada- ¡responde!

Damaru: no sé qué decirte...

Vegeta: no quiero justificaciones, quiero que respondas -Damaru tomó aire y le respondió muy calmada, quería tranquilizarlo-

Damaru: yo siento que el que se está comportando muy raro eres tu, no, déjame hablar -lo interrumpió por que Vegeta quería decir algo- desde el día en que viste a esa humana, te has comportado muy extraño, primero le perdonas la vida, pero la amenazas, la tienes como prisionera pero le permites que te grite, no lo entiendo. Y las preguntas estúpidas que dices que te hago fueron acerca de nosotros, por que por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos comprometidos y ni siquiera dormimos en el mismo cuarto, ayer cambiaste el tema y hablaste sobre la terrícola.

Vegeta: eso no es cierto

Damaru: en vez de contestarme, me preguntaste si Bulma sería capaz de reconstruir su nave, me quede confundida, yo pensaba que tu estabas seguro de sus habilidades y por eso la mantenías viva, pero cuando me lo preguntaste, me surgió la duda ¿que planes tienes para ella?

Vegeta: ya te lo había dicho, cuando ya no la necesite, la dejaré ir

Damaru: pero... no sabes que puede hacer... -Vegeta no sabía qué contestar, así que puso su mejor cara de enojado-

Vegeta: ...¿y por qué te interesan tanto mis planes?

Damaru¿como que por qué! se supone que vamos a ser esposos

Vegeta¿a ser qué?

Damaru: es un término de los terrestres, o sea vamos a... a... estar juntos para siempre -Vegeta se quedó callado- oh no... -dijo de pronto al ver el silencio delato del hombre- lo estás dudando... eso quiere decir que... -Damaru guardó silencio y se tapó la boca-

Vegeta: no sé qué estás pensando -dijo en tono de desacreditación. Damaru e respondió-

Damaru¿Vegeta... tu me... es decir yo te-tu me...? -Vegeta no entendía nada, pero es que las palabras no salían de la boca de Damaru, le costó trabajo no sonar cursi- ¿yo te intereso?

Vegeta: si no me interesaras no te hubiera escogido -contestó- ni habría combatido con todos esos que también te pretendían... pelee con medio planeta

Damaru: -sonrió y se sonrojó un poquito- ja, no seas exagerado

Vegeta¿cantos días estuve peleando? 5 más o menos, uno tras otro y todos te querían a ti si ganaban -Damaru se sintió halagada- pero yo soy un guerrero muy orgulloso, no te voy a estar rogando, ni tengo qué demostrarte nada

Damaru: si, está bien, lo comprendo, con saber que no has perdido el interés por mi me conformo. Sin embargo, tu puedes estar seguro de que yo te... -se estaba dando ánimos mentalmente para confesarle lo que sentía-... bueno tu ya sabes lo que siento -se volvió a sonrojar y se fue a su cuarto, casi corriendo, como una niña apenada. Vegeta terminó harto de escenitas cursis y se puso a entrenar en su cuarto. Mientras tanto Damaru, en el suyo, sonreía feliz pensando en Vegeta, se tiró en la cama imaginándose en los brazos de ese hombre al que tanto admiraba como amaba.


	5. Destino 5

**Melikav**. Gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado en todos mis fanfics, me halagas mucho con lo que dices en Crisis, no sabes cuánto, fíjate que a mi me pasó lo mismo una vez con SuperBrave y es que yo tenía una idea de intercambio de cuerpos entre Vegeta y Bulma jajaja pero ya ves que me ganó, aunque mi historia era un poco diferente, pero decidí ya no publicarla, que bueno que me avisas de tu nuevo fanfic para estar muy atenta y para no hacer uno parecido :P yo me uno a la sugerencia de Bulnatt de que te inscribas al Messenger para que podamos platicar ¿si?

**Faiya**: Ay que linda eres muchas gracias por checar diario eres un amorsososotote, aunque mi sugerencia es que me agregues como alerta de autor, para que por mail te avise si ya actualicé.

**Shadir**: jejeje yo la verdad dudo mucho eso de que Bulma llegue invicta jejejeje, y respecto a Damaru…. Bueno faltan todavía como dos capítulos para saber de su secreto… Nos vemos pronto, nena XD

**Tsuki**¡pues bienvenida nuevamente a la adicción por Dragon Ball! (sinceramente yo sin DB no puedo vivir, es como el centro de mi corazoncito, las arterias son otros animes :D) Y gracias por las porras: )

**Melikav nuevamente**: XD ¿te dejé picada? Jejeje que mala soy, dentro de unos capitulillos se sabrá buajajaja… con que no salga que es hombre o algo así por que le da el infarto a Vegeta :O ¿no había aclarado que estaban comprometidos? Mmm… me parece que en el primer capitulo… en fin, lo voy a revisar ¿okis? Besitos y piensa lo del msn plis.

**Nemesislave**: que lindas cosas dices, (y eso de ternero jajaja me hizo reír bastante) me hace muy feliz (no te imaginas cuánto) que mis historias les gusten, a ti y a todos lo que leen muchísimas gracias. También a ti muchas gracias por los demás reviews y gracias por leerme. Be-so-ssss.

**Luz Darkzulangel**: (tan bonito tu nombre como tu nick) Bueno, me has hecho sonrojarme, que linda eres con tus comentarios (e intrépida para las patoaventuras :P :D) oye ¡que viva México! Yo soy del defeño, pero me encanta Puebla, cuna de tantos albures jijiji. Espero que ya no llueva tanto en Chico pueblote sino vas a tener que alquilar una canoa jajajaja.

Y también les agradezco a Jade Saotome y a yo-chan1 por sus comentarios en otros fics

Como ya dije, gracias a los que me leen aunque no dejan review, de por sí ya es un honor el que ocupen tiempo en lo que mi cerebro maquila aunque…. Con un pequeño review me conformaría, uno chiquitito aunque sea.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Bulma trabajaba en la nave, con la música a todo lo que daba.

Bulma: por lo menos tengo algo en que entretenerme ¿verdad Yamcha? -le decía al retrato de su novio- espero que me estés siendo fiel ¿eh? No tienes idea de cuanto los extraño, quisiera tener aquí aunque sea al Maestro Roshi, con eso me conformaría... vaya... -reflexionó- conformarme con el Maestro Roshi... eso deprime

-Continuó trabajando contenta, se sentía cómoda estando en su nave, por primera vez en muchos días podía sentirse libre de presiones y de vigilancia constante, por fin podía estar en un ambiente familiar acompañada de los retratos de sus amigos. Mientras reparaba la nave bailaba al ritmo de la música y hasta cantaba las estrofas que se sabía, transcurrió el tiempo sin que le pesara, hasta que le dio hambre y se preparó su propia comida... bueno... en realidad ya estaba preparada, la sacó de una cápsula y listo-

Bulma: ese "principe" es un odioso, en serio -le comentaba al retrato de sus amigos, mientras masticaba- y cree que puede venir a amenazarme. Jump, que no crea que se me olvida que él destruyó mi nave, lástima que no pueda reconstruir los controles, los destruyó por completo, maldito... Ayyy lo odio. Me gustaría por lo menos comunicarme con ustedes para que sepan que estoy bien -en ese momento entró Damaru-

Damaru: Hola Bulma vine a ver cómo vas -se tapó los oídos, molesta por el escándalo, por lo que Bulma apagó el aparato- gracias... y para decirte que ya está la comida

Bulma: ah, gracias, pero mira, acabo de comer ¿quieres? -Le ofreció, Damaru probó la comida de Bulma (nunca le ofrezcas comida a un saiyajin...) (por tu propio bien)

Damaru: está muy rico -dijo después de consumir dos cápsulas (es que no tenía hambre) ¿tu lo cocinaste?

Bulma: si -contestó, aunque sabía que las verdaderas cocineras habían sido las cápsulas Hoi Poi-

Damaru: mmm creo que tu deberías ser la nueva cocinera -Bulma se asusto al darse cuenta de que Damaru hablaba en serio- ah no, Vegeta quiere que seas la piloto

Bulma¡¿Que!

Damaru: pero después de que hayas terminado con la nave

Bulma: -con sarcasmo- ah, que considerado

Damaru: A veces es así -Bulma volteó los ojos- ¿estos son tus amigos? -preguntó señalando los retratos, Bulma suspiró-

Bulma: si... éste es mi novio -acarició con un dedo su cara- él es Goku -Damaru gruñó levemente- mira, aquí están mi papá y mi mamá en la Corporación Cápsula -le enseñó a todos y le platicó algunas aventuras, Damaru escuchó atenta.

Damaru: han pasado muchas cosas juntos -comentó cuando Bulma terminó de contarle-

Bulma: si... la base de nuestra amistad es el apoyo y el cariño... -Bulma sonrió y le preguntó- oye, estás de muy buen humor ¿verdad?

Damaru: ja, ja, si, pero tu también, se te nota

Bulma: no me puedo quejar

Damaru¿y cómo vas con la nave?

Bulma: bien, pero todavía me falta mucho

Damaru: si es lo que veo... ah ¡pero si te cambiaste de ropa!

Bulma: si, traje mucha, no sé para qué -le enseñó su closet que poco faltaba reventar-

Damaru¿y para que quieres tantos cambios? -le preguntó sorprendida- yo solo tengo unos cuantos

Bulma: por vanidad creo, me pregunto si te quedará mi ropa, eres más alta que yo...

Damaru: no creo... -descartó el tema y lo cambió- ¿para cuando crees que tengas lista la nave?

Bulma¡ya sé! tengo la ropa perfecta para ti, espérame -contestó sin hacer caso a la pregunta-

Damaru: no en serio, no es necesario

Bulma: claro que si, vas a ver -Bulma se entusiasmó, la moda se le daba muy bien y sabía que Damaru necesitaba un cambio de imagen. Sacó blusas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos... Damaru veía a Bulma como si hubiera perdido la razón- por lo menos pruébatela, no pierdes nada

Damaru: ...bueno, creo que me probaré solo esto, nada más por curiosidad ¿eh? -se puso una blusa sobre su traje- pues... parece que no se me ve mal

Bulma: no, se te ve perfecto -sonrió. Poco a poco, se fue probando la ropa hasta que llegó a un vestido parecido al que Bulma tenía puesto, con un breve pero revelador escote, sin mangas. Cómo Damaru era más alta que Bulma, la falda le quedaba a medio muslo-

Bulma: wow... con ese vas a dejar con la boca abierta a Vegeta, digo, al Príncipe -Damaru se vio en el espejo, le gustaba esa imagen, le gustaba más que como se veía con su traje de saiyajin: un short de licra hasta las rodillas y una armadura delgada y ceñida al cuerpo-

Damaru: es muy bonito

Bulma: si ¿verdad? tengo buen gusto para la moda -le cerró un ojo- quédatelo -ofreció-

Damaru: no, es tuyo

Bulma: ya no, te lo regalo -Bulma sonrió, y Damaru le regresó la sonrisa

Damaru: gracias Bulma, sólo tengo qué hacerle unos ajustes -se señaló la cola, Bulma le ayudó a hacerle un agujero al vestido

Bulma: presiento que hoy va a haber acción ji, ji, ji -dijo pícaramente, Damaru se sonrojó, pero sonrió tímida-

Damaru: te voy a confesar algo, hoy es la primera vez que voy a dormir en el mismo cuarto que el Príncipe -su color se acentuó-

Bulma: ya me había dado cuenta de que no dormían juntos... ¿nunca han hecho el amor?

Damaru¿eso qué es? -Ahora Bulma se sonrojó, luego le explicó a qué se refería- ah, ya te entendí, no, nosotros tenemos ese tipo de contacto sólo para reproducirnos, por que quita mucha energía y tiempo de entrenamiento

Bulma¿¡QUEEEE!

Damaru¿por qué te sorprendes¿en tu raza no es así?

Bulma: nooo, para nada

Damaru: entonces ¿tu y tu novio han... hecho el amor!

Bulma: ay, lo dices como si fuera malo

Damaru: no, no es malo pero se arriesgan a no ser fértiles cuando lo necesiten

Bulma: ja eso no es cierto, por lo menos para los humanos es una mentira...

Damaru: a los saiyajin es lo que nos inculcan -De pronto, la puerta de la nave se abrió. Como Bulma estaba de frente a la puerta, pudo ver cuando entró Vegeta, pero Damaru no

Vegeta¿qué tanto hablan? -preguntó molesto, Damaru pegó un brinco y se escondió detrás de Bulma, aunque la terrícola era mucho más bajita que ella. No quería que Vegeta no la viera con esa ropa

Damaru¡¡Vegeta cierra los ojos¡¡no me veas¡¡mejor vete de aquí! -comenzó a gritar como loca-

Vegeta¿que¿por...?

Bulma¿que no oíste? estamos hablando asuntos de mujeres, vete de aquí -le ordenó como generala, se sentía bien darle ordenes a ese molesto saiyajin. Vegeta refunfuño algo y miró enojado a Bulma, pero se finalmente después de malos gestos de Bulma y más grititos de Damaru se fue-

Damaru: mejor me cambio y me voy, si ve que no has terminado...

Bulma: bah... no le tengo miedo y ya vio que no adelanté mucho -Damaru se cambió de prisa-

Damaru: Bulma, no tengo muchas amigas mujeres... pero tu eres diferente... adiós -Damaru salió volando (literalmente)-

Bulma¿eh¿que me quiso decir? -se encogió de hombros y se puso a trabajar otra vez, mientras tanto, Damaru entró corriendo a su nave, escondiendo el vestido. No le hizo caso a Vegeta cuando la llamó, él tuvo que ir a su cuarto.

Vegeta¿que demonios te sucede?

Damaru: n-nada, nada, me voy a bañar

Vegeta: (algo le ha de haber dicho la humana...)

Muy pronto, Bulma estaba terminando con su nave

Bulma: por fin arreglé los destrozos de ese salvaje, a excepción de los controles, todo está casi como lo dejé y hasta me dio tiempo de hacer otras cosas -al mismo tiempo que arreglaba los últimos detalles, Bulma volvió a poner su música y comenzó a bailar al ritmo, en ese momento entró Vegeta, Bulma no se dio cuenta por la música tan alta.

Mientras Vegeta la observaba en silencio, Bulma se movía con sentimiento al ritmo de la música, cuando al fin terminó la canción...

Vegeta¿siempre trabajas así? -Bulma pegó un brinco y se volvió hacia él, muy enojada

Bulma¿no sabes que es de mala educación espiar?

Vegeta: Te aseguro que yo no quería ver eso -dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

Bulma¿entonces por qué no me avisaste que estabas ahí?

Vegeta¿para que? si así es como trabajas... -Bulma se sonrojó-

Bulma¿como te atreves?

Vegeta: yo no dije nada, me parece una buena forma de trabajar la que tienes, solo espero que no sea contagioso eso de moverse como si fuera un ataque epiléptico.

Bulma: pues te tengo una noticia...

Vegeta¿que? -preguntó divertido al ver el tono en el que había puesto a la terrícola-

Bulma¿estás seguro de querer saber? No creo que estés preparado para esto

Vegeta: ja no me digas que así entrenan los guerreros en la Tierra

Bulma: pues claro¿como crees que Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyajin? -Bulma se fue a poner su traje espacial con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras Vegeta se imaginaba a Gokú bailando como Bulma convertido en SSJ, moviendo la cadera, la cintura y los hombros sensualmente. Puso cara de asco-

Vegeta: (esa mujer se está burlando de mi... espero) -Bulma se aguantó la risa y salió de la nave. El saiyajin se le quedó viendo al aparato de música y después de analizar que no era posible convertirse en SSJ bailando, lo destruyó con un rayo de energía-

Esa noche, cuando Damaru entró al comedor, los demás dejaron hasta de respirar, Bulma sonrió al ver como se les caía la baba a los saiyajin, Vegeta fue el único que pudo cerrar la boca, Damaru como siempre, se sentó a su lado

Vegeta¿ustedes que demonios ven? -les preguntó a los demás

Todos: nada, nada -Bulma desde su lugar, le levantó un pulgar sonriéndole, era inevitable para Nappa que se le fueran los ojos, los demás intentaban mirar su comida, o sus pies o cualquier cosa que no fuera las hermosas piernas de su princesa. Vegeta le susurró a Damaru

Vegeta¿ese es tu nuevo look? no me parece muy practico para los combates

Damaru: pues no es mi look para combatir, es para otra cosa -contestó confiada, Vegeta tragó saliva discretamente (como que se le había acumulado demasiada en la boca)

Esa noche, cuando los demás se iban a sus habitaciones, Bulma se quedó intencionalmente atrás, vio cuando Vegeta y Damaru se metieron al mismo cuarto y cuando ya nadie la veía, se puso el traje espacial y se escapó a su nave

Bulma: por primera vez voy a poder dormir bien -se puso su pijama y sacó otro retrato de Yamcha y otro de Goku, por que a los anteriores, les habían salido patas. Soñó con Yamcha, él entrenaba con Krilyn en la Kame House, Bulma le gritaba a Yamcha por encima del ruido de los golpes que ya no iba a volver con él

Yamcha¿por qué? -gritó sin dejar de pelear

Bulma: por que ya me volví saiyajin -le enseñó su larga cola que tenía que cargar pues era larga y pesada

Yamcha: ah¿ya ves? -contestó después de ser golpeado por Krilyn- te dije que no te dejaras arañar por ellos a ver si no te infecta, adiós -se despidió alegremente y siguió entrenando-

Krilyn: adiós Bulma, me saludas a Vegeta

Bulma¡adiós muchachos! –los dos se despidieron con la mano de ella y se subió a la nave saiyajin y ahí se encontró a Maestro Roshi, Pikkoro y a Chaoz, moviendo sus colas muy contentos

* * *

Despertó alegre, se bañó y se arregló, luego se preparó el desayuno y se puso a revisar que la nave hubiera quedado bien. Esta vez no puso música para bailar, no fuera a ser que aquel saiyajin se atreviera a espiarla otra vez, aunque si arregló su estéreo. Al terminar, creó unos zapatos espaciales para caminar sobre la nave, pues se le dificultaba mucho salir al espacio, aunque fuera solo unos pasitos, cuando estaba regresando a la nave saiyajin, se cruzó con Vegeta, pero no le hizo caso, además de que Vegeta iba verticalmente y ella en horizontal. En la nave, estaba Damaru vestida otra vez con su traje saiyajin

Bulma¿por que no tienes puesto el vestido?

Damaru: para un día está bien, pero como soy una guerrera, tengo que estar lista para las batallas, nunca se sabe cuándo voy a luchar y no puedo ir con vestido

Bulma: ah... pues si. Oye, instalé un intercomunicador en mi nave, si instalo otro aquí, podrá haber comunicación entre las dos ¿quieres que lo haga?

Damaru: ...pues si puedes...

Bulma: claro que si puedo -comenzó a trabajar, terminando en 2 segundos- listo, fue muy fácil -dijo sacudiéndose las manos-

Damaru: Bulma a partir de ahora serás la nueva piloto y usted soldado -señaló al antiguo piloto- queda relevado del puesto en esta misión

Sol. Piloto: pero...

Damaru: es una orden

Bulma: pero...

Damaru!ya les dije que es una orden¡ -los dos se cruzaron de brazos, disgustados- No te preocupes, Bulma, el soldado te va a enseñar todo

Bulma: oye pero yo...

Sol. Piloto: obedece humana¿no oíste que era una orden? -Damaru se fue y dejó a Bulma con la palabra en la boca, quien se sintió muy molesta con Damaru. No necesitó la ayuda del piloto, Bulma ya dominaba todas las funciones, por lo que el piloto la dejó sola, aunque Bulma manejara de mala gana. Después de unas horas, Damaru se le acercó.

Damaru: eres muy rápida para aprender

Bulma: si -contestó secamente-

Damaru¿estás enojada?

Bulma: no que va... estoy contentísima, no sabes

Damaru: sé que no te traté muy bien, pero tienes que entender que no me puedo comportar tan flexible contigo frente a los soldados de rango inferior, tienen que respetarme por que seré su futura reina

Bulma: ah, que bien...

Damaru: oye... no es como para que me hables así -de pronto notó que Bulma tenía lágrimas en los ojos-

Bulma: no entiendo cómo pueden ser tan crueles conmigo... Me están obligando a llevar a los enemigos a mi planeta

Damaru: yo... no lo había visto así, pero tienes que entender de una vez por todas cual es tu posición actual y tu destino, yo pensé que ya lo habías aceptado. Pero bueno, como te has comportado bien conmigo, te prometo que le voy a sugerir al príncipe que le devuelva su puesto al piloto -Bulma sonrió levemente-

Bulma: Damaru (en lo que cabe) has sido muy buena conmigo

Damaru: lo pondré así: nunca me había llevado tan bien con un prisionero. Bueno... yo nunca había dejado vivo a un prisionero -dijo pensativa-

Bulma: ah... este... m-me siento... me siento halagada -dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente

Ese día Vegeta estuvo muy irritado, parecía ser que sus entrenamientos, por más duros que fueran, no daban el resultado que él hubiera querido. Damaru, medio golpeada, y con un trozo de carne cruda en el ojo, se acercó nuevamente a Bulma

Bulma¡¿que te pasó!

Damaru: nada ¿por qué? -preguntó con naturalidad-

Bulma¿como que porqué¡estás muy golpeada!

Damaru: ah, eso, estaba entrenando con Vegeta... veamos... es este... -dijo sacando con una mano, un libro con mapas espaciales- dirígete a las coordenadas S-89y7956RJ

Bulma: está cerca... -coordinó la nave y se fue a ayudarle a Damaru con las curaciones. Unas horas después, se encontraban cerca de un planeta muy grande de color oro-

Damaru: llámale al Príncipe y dile que ya llegamos -Bulma encendió el intercomunicador-

Bulma: Vegeta... Vegeta... ¡Vegeta! -por la pantalla se vio al príncipe buscando de dónde provenía la voz- aquí arriba, en la pantalla

Vegeta: ...¿que demonios quieres?

Bulma: ash, no sé cómo lo soportas, Damaru -le dijo a la saiyajin. Vegeta la escuchó e hizo un gesto de fastidio- yo no quiero nada... ya llegamos

Vegeta¿a donde?

Damaru: este planeta se llama Meikyuu... tiene guerreros muy fuertes -Vegeta sonrió-

Vegeta: muy bien. Diles a los demás que bajen, vamos a divertirnos. Damaru también sonrió y se fue por los demás- tú, terrícola...

Bulma¡ya te dije que mi nombre es Bulma!

Vegeta: te llamo como se me pega la gana terrícola -Bulma apretó con fuerza los controles- aterriza la nave en el planeta -los saiyajines estaban sumamente emocionados y contentos al recibir la noticia. Esperaban impacientes en la puerta a que Bulma aterrizara, a la muchacha se le imaginaron niños en una tienda de dulces-

Bulma: ya llegamos -anunció-

Nappa¿vamos a dejar sola la prisionera?

Damaru: así es

Nappa: pero va a escapar con la nave

Radditz: eso es cierto, no podemos confiar en ella

Damaru: ...yo creo que si podemos

Sol. Piloto: mejor yo me quedo para vigilarla

Damaru: no creo que sea necesario ¿verdad Bulma?

Bulma: ...mmm... no -contestó tratando de que no se le notara la duda en la voz-

Sol. ex-Piloto: entonces... si usted está de acuerdo, me quedaré alrededor de la nave

Damaru: cómo quieras -Bulma, mirando muy desconfiado al ex-piloto, sacó su aparatito de ondas para defenderse y lo acarició frente a él

Aterrizó con problemas, era un terreno montañoso, sin vida vegetal. Bulma se puso su traje espacial y abrió la puerta, no sabía si se podía respirar la atmósfera del planeta. El paisaje no era nada agradable pues la luz del sol hacía ver el terreno de un dorado que daba sensación de abandono. Los demás esperaban la orden de Vegeta, hasta que el Príncipe se acercó y les dijo

Vegeta: la atmósfera de este planeta es más pesado, primero hay que adaptarse, bajen uno a uno -y así lo hicieron, pero al bajar, se quedaban tumbados en el suelo- tu -señaló a Bulma- ponte un scooter para que nos informes de cualquier irregularidad -Bulma se puso el aparato como había visto hacerlo a los demás. Vegeta saltó al piso y logró mantenerse en pie-

Damaru: agh... Vegeta... ¿como puedes estar de pie? -todos hacían un gran esfuerzo por pararse, Vegeta comenzó a sudar, pero se adaptaba muy rápidamente, Bulma hizo unos cálculos y les informó por medio del scooter

Bulma: si, la gravedad de este planeta es doce veces mayor a la que hay en la nave

Vegeta: dejen de quejarse, es buen entrenamiento

Bulma: (oh, oh... Vegeta acaba de descubrir cómo fue que entrenó Gokú) -Vegeta se fue, luego Damaru, le siguió Nappa, Radditz y el soldado, el ex-piloto

Bulma cerró la puerta, se quitó el traje y se resignó a esperar, si intentaba huir, ese soldado sería capaz de destruir la nave con ella dentro. Sin embargo, ella sentía angustia, no sabía por qué, era como un presentimiento, tal vez algo malo ocurriría, se regañó por tener malos pensamientos y se obligó a no pensar nada malo, horas después se daría cuenta de que no había estado tan equivocada en su presentimiento.


	6. Destino 6

Estoy muy contenta por todos sus reviews, un saludo muy cariñoso a Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy que es una entusiasta de esta historia, muchas gracias por eso : ) También a "chica saiyajin" que no sabe dejar reviews… mmm… sigue sin cuadrarme eso ¿le creeré? Creo que no. Termino mandándole un mensaje a Darkzulangel: ¡te extraño!

Shadir: que bueno que te gustó, el sueño me encantó por que así más o menos sueño yo XD. 

**Faiya: **no tardé mucho ¿o si? Espero que te siga gustando ¡claro que actualizo! Lo malo va a ser cuando entre a la escuela :(

**Angelapotter0606: **gracias por tu review! Oye a mi también me fascina Harry Potter, lo amo, lo adoro y si, yo sí leí tu profile, saludos a tu prima :D

**Tsuki W: **jajaja "que viva Trunks… pero conmigo" jajaja eso lo querrían muchas creeme n.n me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Karo: **¿no te gustan los AU? ¿en serio no te gustan los AU? ¡¿pero por qué no te gustan los AU! Este…. ¿Qué es AU? –lo sé todas se fueron de espaldas- gomen ¡no lo sé! Jajaja me siento tonta ¿me puedes decir? Gracias XDD.

**Melikav: **¡yo también sueño con Dragon Ball! Una vez soñé que… jajaja soñé… jajajajajaja soñé que ay espera… ya… ajajajaja soñé que me enojaba con mi tía por que le había roto el corazón a mi príncipe y que jajajaja jaaaaaajaja Vegeta ajaja estaba llorando jajajaja, tengo que ir al baño :P

**Runliney: **que mal que no tengas internet en tu casa :( ese mal estoy a punto de vivirlo por que quieren quitarme el internet y yo grito desperada ¡Noooooo! ¡si me quitan internet voy a morir lentamenteeeeee! Sufriré por una tortura tan grandeeeee. Pero no me hacen caso TT lloremos juntas!

Después del drama, les dejo mi actualización, espero que no me quiten el internet para seguir publicando. Se les quiere y mucho!

**Capítulo 6**

**Pasaron algunas horas desde que se fueron, Bulma se distraía haciendo una Corporación Cápsula en miniatura, de pronto, se abrió la compuerta, entró Nappa casi cargando a Radditz que estaba sangrando por todos lados y parecía tener una pierna rota.**

**Nappa: prende la cámara de recuperación terrícola, rápido, no hay tiempo qué perder -Nappa llevó a Radditz a una habitación, Bulma entró y enseguida vio el reanimador, Nappa metió a Radditz ahí. Bulma buscó el botón de encendido y lo apretó, enseguida la Cámara se empezó a llenar de un líquido extraño- Quítate, sólo estorbas -apartó a Bulma.**

**Bulma: no me hables así **

**Nappa apretó varios botones, unos brazos mecánicos le pusieron a Radditz una mascarilla de aire antes de que el líquido lo ahogara y conectó algunos cables a su cuerpo y comenzó a trabajar**

**Bulma: el-el piloto no me avisó que venían**

**Nappa: a ese inútil lo mataron... -después salió de la nave sin decir nada más, Bulma sintió miedo, no sabía qué pasaba, pero no podía ser bueno si ya habían matado a uno y herido a otro. Fue a ver cómo funcionaba aquella máquina, según podía deducir, aquel líquido curaba las heridas.**

**Bulma tomó un scooter e intentó descifrar los número, le hizo ajustes con sus herramientas para convertir las cifras a su idioma y pudo saber finalmente lo que pasaba.**

**Bulma: veamos... creo que los saiyajin son los de rojo... -razonó mientras veía un plano en segunda dimensión con varios puntos- uno tiene 17,000... ¿17,000 qué? ah, debe ser el poder de pelea... parece ser que ese es el saiyajin más débil... y está comenzando a bajar... su contrincante tiene el doble ¡seguro que lo va a matar! El que tiene 25,000 debe ser Nappa por que se ve cerca de aquí... luego sigue uno con 50,000... ¡y otro con 80,000! -de pronto, Bulma escuchó la voz de Nappa-**

**Nappa: Príncipe... ¿me escucha?**

**Vegeta: ¿que quieres?**

**Nappa: Radditz está en la Cámara de Recuperación, y al soldado piloto lo mataron...**

**Vegeta: mmm... ¿ya localizaste el guerrero más fuerte del planeta?**

**Nappa: n-no señor... yo...**

**Vegeta: entonces dedícate a lo tuyo y a mi déjame en paz**

**Bulma: (ups, se puede oír lo que hablan, debo tener cuidado de lo que digo) (Damaru es la que debe tener 50,000, ya está peleando con alguien... entonces Vegeta tiene 80,000... ¿será más fuerte que Gokú? No, no creo, Goku puede convertirse en Súper Saiyajin y según nos dijo, su poder se incrementa diez veces... eso quiere decir que a Vegeta le falta muchísimo para alcanzarlo... uff, que alivio) -de pronto una cifra que apareció en el Scooter la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Vegeta que comenzó a pelear con alguien que tenía su mismo poder. El contrincante de Damaru había desaparecido de pronto, y el que tampoco aparecía era el soldado, que había estado peleando con el que tenía el doble de su poder.**

**Nappa: acabo de borrar del mapa este pueblucho -Bulma se tapó la boca a tiempo para que no la escucharan exclamar, el comentario le hizo sentir un escalofrío-**

**Damaru: Jajaja, Nappa, yo llevo 2 ciudades y voy por la tercera**

**Nappa: entonces tendré que esforzarme más ¿verdad? jajajaja**

**Bulma: oh Dios... -se volvió a tapar la boca, estaba pálida por el horror-**

**Nappa: no estés de metiche terrícola, vete a hacer algo útil...**

**Vegeta: dejen de parlotear, me están molestando**

**Damaru: está bien Vegeta. Bulma, apaga tu scooter**

**Bulma: s-si -Bulma obedeció, pero poco después le ganó la curiosidad y lo volvió a prender. El contrincante de Vegeta ahora marcaba más poder**

**Vegeta: con que puedes aumentar tu ki -le oía decir, entre otras conversaciones- eso está muy bien, te felicito, aún así, eres un principiante y te venceré fácilmente -por otro lado estaba Damaru-**

**Damaru: vamos, no me digas que te estás rindiendo, yo apenas comienzo, ah ya llegaron tus amigos, qué bien por que matarte a ti solo es demasiado sencillo -Bulma estaba asombrada por toda la maldad de los saiyajin, hasta Damaru era... mala. Fue a ver a Radditz, apenas llevaba el 25 de recuperación y todavía estaba en riesgo de morir. Decidió irse a su habitación, pasado un rato, cuando ya había terminado la mini Corporacón, volvió a poner atención al scooter, parecía ser que Vegeta le había ganado a su oponente, aunque el poder de Vegeta había disminuido un poco.**

**Damaru: Prin... Vegeta ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Vegeta: claro que si, ese insecto sólo me hizo algunos rasguños -sin embargo, se oía muy agitado- no encuentro al oponente más fuerte, desde el principio sentí un ki muy poderoso, pero parece como si hubiera escondido su ki -gruñó-**

**Damaru: también yo estoy buscando un oponente... -en ese momento, Damaru caminaba sobre varios cadáveres tirados en el piso- oye Vegeta, este planeta está muy feo, no creo que nos paguen mucho por él**

**Vegeta: ya lo sé, pero vinimos a divertirnos -Nappa interrumpió-**

**Nappa: que buena idea tuviste Vegeta, realmente esto es muy divertido**

**Vegeta: sin embargo, veo que él más fuerte de este planeta es también el más cobarde**

**Damaru: probablemente ya lo derrotaste**

**Vegeta: no, cuando llegamos sentí un ki muy grande, no era el insecto que eliminé**

**Nappa: un ki... pues con el scooter no localizo a nadie más fuerte**

**Vegeta: ya te dije que el scooter no sirve de nada -arrojó un rayo de energía a un pequeño pueblo- Está bien... si no quiere salir a jugar conmigo, le voy a destruir algunos juguetes -Damaru y Nappa rieron. Vegeta voló para devastar algunas ciudades.**

**Bulma que había estado muy atenta al scooter pegó un brinco cuando sonó una alarma en la máquina de recuperación, intentó saber de qué se trataba, pero no podía descifrar todos los signos, asustada se decidió a hablar por el scooter.**

**Bulma: ¿a-alguien me escucha? -silencio. Bulma apretó botones de la máquina, pero lo que consiguió fue espantarse más cuando sonó una segunda alarma. El scooter decía que Damaru ya estaba peleando con alguien que era más fuerte que ella, al igual que Nappa- p-por favor contéstenme, es importante -suplicó, Bulma pudo escuchar la respiración de alguien-**

**Vegeta: ¿que sucede? -Bulma tragó saliva, nerviosa, no era la voz que quería escuchar-**

**Bulma: es l-la máquina de recuperación... algo está saliendo mal pero no entiendo este idioma**

**Vegeta: ¿quien la está usando?**

**Bulma: el que tiene el cabello muy largo... Raddio...**

**Vegeta: Radditz ¿quien lo metió? -preguntó molesto-**

**Bulma: el calvo... Nabbo**

**Vegeta: ese idiota de Nappa, le dije que no la usara. Seguramente el muy imbécil metió a Radditz con ropa**

**Bulma: em... si**

**Vegeta: es un estúpido -estaba realmente enojado- arregla la máquina, humana -Bulma frunció la frente-**

**Bulma: ni nombre es Bulma y ya te dije que ni siquiera entiendo los signos que aparecen**

**Vegeta: ese no es mi problema, se supone que tu eres una genio, así que arréglala**

**Bulma: pero **

**Vegeta ¡no estés poniendo pretextos! -Vegeta escuchó cómo gruñía Bulma-**

**Bulma: (¡es tan irritante!)**

**Vegeta: voy a apagar mi scooter por que sólo están molestando**

**Bulma: ¡Vegeta ere un...! -le grito, simplemente no pudo contenerse-**

**Vegeta: ¿un qué?**

**Bulma: (no lo digas si aprecias tu vida) -se dijo- un... un... ¡necio!**

**Vegeta: jajaja... no seas tonta, eso no es lo que me ibas a decir "Bulma" -Vegeta apagó su scooter. Bulma se quedó confundida-**

**Bulma: ayyy lo odiooo -gritó enfurecida, pero luego se tranquilizó un poco- a veces es muy confuso este hombre**

**Dejó el scooter sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a los controles de la máquina. Apretó unos botones y el líquido que mantenía a Radditz flotando se licuó, por lo que Radditz cayó pesadamente hacia enfrente y quedó pegado al vidrio, haciéndole gestos a Bulma (inconscientemente, claro)**

**Bulma: ja, estás perfecto para que te tome una foto**

**Poco a poco, con algo de esfuerzo, fue entendiendo los signos. Pasaron algunas horas, desde una ventana, pudo ver que el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, como un manto de sangre**

**Bulma: esto se ve muy... dramático -meditó mientras seguía trabajando, así debían ser las noches en ese planeta pues la tonalidad rojiza se acentuó más al pasar del tiempo. Bulma ya se estaba aburriendo de tantos simbolitos raros, sin embargo siguió trabajando algunas horas más. De pronto escuchó una vocecita, volteó a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que era el Scooter, así que se lo puso y de inmediato escuchó la voz de Nappa**

**Nappa: ¡príncipe! ¡príncipe! -se oía muy angustiado, Bulma dudó pero le contestó-**

**Bulma: ...creo que tiene el scooter apagado**

**Nappa: ...humana ¿ya se recuperó Radditz?**

**Bulma: no, la máquina se descompuso**

**Nappa: ¡¿Que! ¡oh no!**

**Bulma: ¿que pasa?**

**Nappa: un maldito cobarde atacó por la espalda a Damaru, no sé si sigue viva, mi scooter está roto y yo estoy muy lastimado**

**Bulma: Damaru -repitió angustiada- mi scooter dice que tiene 1,000 de poder, pero está bajando muy rápidamente**

**Nappa: ah, sigue viva, pero no puedo salvarla ¡demonios!**

**Bulma: e-estoy tratando de componer la máquina, por favor, haz algo por Damaru**

**Nappa: no puedo ¡maldita sea! mis piernas no responden**

**Bulma: voy a tratar de localizar a Vegeta, el poder de Damaru sigue bajando. ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! -Bulma apretó algunos botones, desesperada- ¡contéstame! ¡¡¡Vegeta! con que no quieres responder ¿eh? no sabes con quién te metes -se quitó el scooter, lo abrió con sus herramientas. Le quitó algunos cables y le puso otras piezas, rápidamente volvió a armarlo y se lo colocó- ¡¡¡VEGETA!**

**Vegeta: ¡Aaaaay! ¡¿que demonios te pasa! -gritó, Bulma no podía ver, pero Vegeta se sobó el oído, evitando al máximo una lágrima de dolor-**

**Bulma: ¿no que no contestabas? Damaru y Nappa necesitan ayuda**

**Vegeta: ¿para eso me interrumpes? Estoy peleando ¡maldita sea! no me interesan si se están muriendo ¡déjame en paz!**

**Bulma: ¡¿que dijiste! Vegeta... Damaru es tu prometida -dijo horrorizada, tratando de hacerlo razonar-**

**Vegta: ¿eso que? Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, así que pon atención: para un saiyajin no hay otra cosa más importante que pelear. Entiéndelo, no me interesa lo que les pase mientras yo esté peleando**

**Bulma: pero va a morir... -dijo con un hilillo de voz-**

**Vegeta: ¡destápate los oídos! ¡no-me-importa! -Bulma tragó saliva, repentinamente tomó una decisión, y le pidió perdón a Gokú con todo su corazón por lo que iba a hacer-**

**Bulma: Está bien, Vegeta, t-te propongo algo: si ayudas a Damaru prometo... prometo ayudarte a que te vuelvas más fuerte**

**Vegeta: ja, no digas estupideces ¿como podrías hacer eso tú? **

**Bulma: por que yo le ayudé a Gokú**

**Vegeta: Kakarotto... -susurró con los dientes apretados- yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie**

**Bulma: (no puede ser... lo único que supera su necedad es su orgullo)... está bien, está bien, si no quieres mi ayuda, tu te lo pierdes, Gokú seguirá siendo el único SSJ del universo**

**Vegeta: ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, un guerrero de clase alta! ¡nadie puede superarmeeeee!**

**Bulma: como quieras -dijo tranquila, a pesar de que estaba pálida, asustada y angustiada- lástima que yo soy la única que puede construir una máquina de gravedad... por que supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que si entrenaras con una gravedad mayor, tu cuerpo se vuelve más fuerte y resistente...**

**Vegeta: aún así, no necesito tu ayuda -Bulma apretó los dientes y los puños-**

**Bulma: (¡me está desesperando!) Entonces no lo tomes como una ayuda. Tómalo como una amenaza, si tu no rescatas a Damaru, yo me voy a negar a arreglar tu máquina de reanimación**

**Vegeta: no puedes negarte a hacerlo**

**Bulma: si puedo**

**Vegeta: que no**

**Bulma: ¡que si! Puedes matarme, de todas formas te quedas sin tu máquina y sin Cámara de Gravedad**

**Vegeta: ¡no voy a permitir que...! -hubo unos instantes de silencio, en los que Bulma supuso que Vegeta estaba planeando cómo la torturaría mejor- está bien...**

**Bulma: ¡¿que! ¡¿e-en serio!**

**Vegeta: voy a ayudar a Damaru y a Nappa. Pero más vale que cuando llegue esté compuesta esa máquina ¡¿entendido!**

**Bulma: ¡si, Vegeta! pero tráela por favor -Vegeta gruñó, Bulma escuchó que le hablaba a su oponente**

**Vegeta: más tarde vendré a terminar contigo, no te a vayas a ir, por que tendría que desaparecer más ciudades para encontrarte, y no creo que te guste mucho -algo contestó su contrincante y Vegeta contestó- Vamos, podría matarte con con los dos brazos en la espalda, pero no muerdo... **

**Bulma checó a Damaru, seguía con vida, pero su ki disminuía cada segundo, también Nappa seguía vivo (para su desgracia). Enseguida se puso a componer la máquina**

**Bulma: al fin de cuentas no es tan difícil de convencer, solo hay que saber su punto débil, espero terminar antes de que... -en ese momento, entró Vegeta- ...llegue... -terminó, con una gota de sudor- Oye... e-eres bastante rápido **

**Vegeta llevaba a Damaru y a Nappa en cada hombro, dejó caer a Nappa, que azotó en el suelo como costal de papas, sin embargo, a Damaru la dejó sobre una mesa "con más delicadeza", aunque se pudo escuchar todo el aire saliendo de sus pulmones. **

**Bulma: ¿ya ves que no fue tan malo después de todo? -le preguntó sonriendo al observar cómo trató a Damaru. Fue a atender a Damaru, mientras Vegeta se le quedaba viendo a ella- tengo que terminar rápido con la máquina, está muy grave -dijo preocupada, no sabía de medicina, pero sus instintos la guiaron para presionar las heridas para que dejara de sangrar-**

**Vegeta se dirigió a la salida, pero Bulma se dio cuenta de que dejó un caminito de sangre en el suelo-**

**Bulma: ¡¿que te pasó!**

**Vegeta: nada -contestó fastidiado-**

**Bulma: ¿nada? no me vas a decir que esa herida tan grande es "nada". También necesitas la máquina ¿verdad?**

**Vegeta: bah, que tonterías dices**

**Bulma: jaja ¡claro! que tonterías digo -repitió con ironía- yo pensaba que toda esa sangre que te sale es por que estás herido, pero no, seguramente es normal, así van los saiyajin por la vida ¿no?**

**Vegeta: ya cállate tu voz me molestas**

**Bulma: no espérate, ya voy a terminar con esto, pero necesito que me digas qué significa esto... -Vegeta giró hacia Bulma, se agarró con una mano el costado donde tenía varias costillas rotas-**

**Vegeta: ahí dice: "espécimen: raza saiyajin" abajo "sexo: masculino"... son los datos del que está utilizando la máquina**

**Bulma: ¡ah! entonces... aquí debe decir el daño recibido y... ¡Vegeta! ¡tu herida está empeorando!**

**Vegeta: ah, ya te dije que no es... nada -luchaba por no quejarse, pero comenzaba a ver borroso, había perdido mucha sangre-**

**Bulma: es enserio, quédate aquí para...**

**Vegeta: a mi ninguna mujer me da órdenes -en ese momento, Vegeta comenzó a toser, escupió sangre mientras la sangre se escurría entre sus manos-**

**Bulma: ¡ay dios! ¿ya ves? estás muy herido -se le quedó viendo, y sin pensar en quién era decidió ayudarlo. Fue hacia él, lo tomó de la mano y le dijo- ven, siéntate, no te preocupes, ese guerrero seguirá ahí mañana... y hasta va a ser más divertido para ti por que va a recuperar sus fuerzas... (¡pero qué estoy diciendo!)**

**Vegeta: ¿que haces? -preguntó medio alarmado cuando vio que comenzó a vendarlo**

**Bulma: ash, bailo tango ¿no ves? a ver... sostente aquí**

**Vegeta: pero...**

**Bulma: nada de peros, tengo que atender a Damaru y componer la máquina, yo ni siquiera debería andarme preocupando por ti **

**Bulma se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras y dejó a Vegeta para continuar trabajando. Él se recargó en el asiento y ni cuenta se dio cuando perdió el conocimiento. Por entrenar tanto, hacían varias noches que no dormía bien y a eso se sumaban las profundas heridas que parecían haber sido hechas por tigres, más que por peleadores. Las horas pasaron y Bulma seguía trabajando, ya estaba cansada y tenía sueño, pero aun así quería terminar para curar a Damaru. Ya casi amanecía cuando por fin Bulma pudo terminar su trabajo**

**Bulma: ¡ya está! -gritó triunfante, pero se tapó la boca cuando vio a Vegeta dormido- creo que hasta la mejoré... tengo que poner a Damaru primero -con mucho esfuerzo, empujó a Radditz fuera de la Cámara, que calló pesadamente en el suelo, luego fue por Damaru, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo- este no es... -decía jadeando mientras arrastraba a la saiyajin- ... un... trabajo... para una... chica... tan... delicada y... fina... como... yo... -por fin pudo colocarla en el asiento, Bulma se dobló por la cintura y se agarró las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ay, qué bárbara ¿que come esta mujer? -resopló- a ver, si entendí bien, tengo que quitarle la ropa... -se sonrojó hasta el cuello mientras la desnudaba- mmm... solo espero que no se vayan a despertar estos... no, mejor pongo algo que cubra la Cámara -le echó encima una sábana y comenzó el proceso, le puso la máscara de oxígeno, conecto los cables y la llenó del líquido especial. Al terminar, Bulma exhaló con alivio, volteó a ver a Vegeta- este hombre parece estar siempre listo para la fotografía -sonrió al verlo como modelo- ni siquiera dormido pierde la postura -bostezó y se sentó frente a los controles, recargó la cabeza en sus manos y se quedó dormida.**

**Despertó unas horas después al oír el aviso de la máquina, Damaru ya estaba bien, apretó los botones y unos segundos después, Damaru estaba libre y despierta. Bulma quitó la sábana y abrió la compuerta**

**Damaru: gracias Bulma**

**Bulma: no hay de qué, que bueno que todo salió bien -le pasó su ropa y mientras ella se vestía, Bulma buscó con la mirada a Vegeta, pero ya no estaba**

**Damaru: ¿y el Príncipe?**

**Bulma: no sé... los trajo a la nave, pero mientras me dormía, él se fue**

**Damaru: si, me di cuenta de que él nos trajo**

**Bulma: ¿c-como te diste cuenta? -preguntó asombrada**

**Damaru: estaba semi-inconsciente, pero escuché toda su conversación por el scooter -Bulma desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzada, Damaru suspiró y tristemente le dijo a Bulma- ya sabía que nada importa más para Vegeta que volverse más fuete y derrotar a Kakarotto, se ha convertido en una obsesión, pero... pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos... le importara un poco... pero me doy cuenta de que si alguna vez le interesé a Vegeta, ya no más...**

**Bulma: no, no digas eso**

**Damaru: ...Vegeta -susurró, sonrió amargamente- es un misterio... Te voy a confesar algo, pero primero hay que meter a recuperación a Nappa**

**Damaru con una sola mano, cargo a Nappa y lo puso en la Cámara y sin ninguna pena, le quitó la ropa. Comenzaron el proceso con él.**

**Damaru: Vegeta está pensando en alguien más...**

**Bulma: ¿en Ka... Gokú?**

**Damaru: no, alguien más, una mujer... -Damaru guardó silencio, mirando un punto lejano en el horizonte. Bulma la miró y sintió pena por ella.**

**Bulma: eso es imposible -dijo descartando la idea-**

**Damaru: no, no... -se sentó en una silla y Bulma la siguió, de pronto, Damaru la tomó de la mano, Bulma se extrañó un poco, pero no la quitó- lo supe el día que me puse el vestido que me regalaste... Para mi aquella noche fue muy especial, jamás la olvidaré. Pero me di cuenta, aunque no me lo dijo, que no era yo en quien pensaba**

**Bulma: (está sufriendo mucho, creo que está tan enamorada de Vegeta que le duele) ¿entonces en quién pensaba? -Damaru le sonrió de una forma muy extraña, le apretó más la mano y luego fijó su vista en algún punto, meditando, negó con la cabeza-**

**Damaru: no sé... hay... hay varias posibilidades, unas muy descabelladas pero posibles -Bulma sintió por alguna razón que hablaba de ella**

**Bulma: (no no no, eso no es posible, Vegeta y yo... haríamos una pareja muy explosiva y además Vegeta... ay pero qué estoy pensando, ella sufre y yo pensando de esta forma) -se regañó duramente, sintió vergüenza de tan sólo pensar así-**

**Damaru: He pensado que tal vez es una saiyajin llamada Chizu que peleó conmigo una vez... ella estaba enamorada de Vegeta y lo buscaba una y otra vez, pero él siempre la rechazaba**

**Bulma: entonces no puede ser ella**

**Damaru: no sé... una noche, antes de nuestro compromiso, pasó con ella una noche entera -Damaru estaba triste y tenía un dejo de desesperación- el Rey se enojó mucho con él por que todo el reino lo supo, pero... no sé... solo hay alguien más**

**Bulma: pero... ¿por qué estás segura de que es otra mujer? -interrumpió, se sentía muy incómoda oyéndola hablar así-**

**Damaru: mira -dijo mirándola a los ojos- simplemente lo sé, es otra mujer y creo que es... alguien especial, conozco los gustos de Vegeta, el no se fijaría en cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien verdaderamente único -de pronto se sobresaltó un poco, recordando algo que la hizo pareces confundida- es cierto... ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres de otros planetas**

**Bulma: ¿como sabes?**

**Damaru: antes íbamos a las misiones juntos como compañeros y lo notaba, hasta le daban asco**

**Bulma: ay -se imaginó entonces cómo la vería a ella-**

**Damaru: no te ofendas Bulma**

**Bulma: claro que no soy muy bella y puedo enamorar a cualquier hombre**

**Damaru: eso es cierto Bulma, no me extraña que le gustes a Nappa**

**Bulma: ¡¿Q-QUEEEE! -Damaru rió muy divertida-**

**Damaru: ¿por qué crees que te molesta tanto? -Bulma hizo señas de vomitar, Damaru siguió riendo. Hicieron algunas bromas sobre aquello, hasta que Damaru recordó que tenía que salir- siempre me haces reír Bulma, esté como esté anímicamente. Eres una excelente compañía**

**Bulma: y a ti te encanta halagarme **

**Damaru: te los encargo, Bulma -le dijo recuperando la seriedad, Bulma hizo algo espontáneo, algo que en el momento la confundió, pero después le brindó un consuelo para su pena: aprovechó que Damaru se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla con cariño. Damaru se sonrojó y se quedó petrificada, pero después logró relajarse y corresponderle el abrazo-**

**Bulma: ve tranquila, yo te cuido a tus súbditos -Damaru sonrió pero Bulma percibió la tristeza que la inundaba junto con el sentimiento de calidez que le brindó el abrazo, salió en silencio y se perdió en la oscuridad rojiza del planeta, Bulma sintió una punzada en su corazón ¿tal vez algún presentimiento?-**


	7. Destino 7

Sucedió lo que más me temía: no poder escribir mientras estudio. En serio quería seguir escribiendo al mismo tiempo que la escuela pero en serio, se los juro que la inspiración se me va cuando pienso en matemáticas, física y hasta programación (y eso que esa materia me encantaba) ¿por qué la vida es tan cruel con los escritores? Cielos, quisiera saberlo.

Hace unos días Chica Saiyajin me dijo algo que hizo que me traumara a tal grado que comencé a chuparme el dedo desconsolada: me dijo que yo la estaba perdiendo como fan al igual que a todas ustedes ( por eso quería pedirles una ENOOOORME disculpa por la desilusión y por la tardanza y por la falta de inspiración. Gomen kudasai uu

Bueno, procedo a agradecer uno por uno sus reviews ¿saben que eso me levanta mucho el ánimo?

**Angelapotter0606¡**uy que si Damaru quiere a Vegeta¡lo quiere a mares¿será correspondida? A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Harry Potter (por cierto, quiero presumirte que pasé mi último TIMO con "notable" :D ¿por qué estará el mundo así de dividido? Besos a tu prima y a ti.

**Nemesislave: **ups perdón perdón por tardarme tanto. Oye por cierto ¡excelente análisis! Coincido contigo en todo.

**Karo: **oye gracias por la aclaración sobre ua y au y esas cosas lo que pasa es que soy un poco… lenta, digámoslo así para el inglés n.n Aquí la continuación (después de casi tres meses. Dame un zape, me lo merezco)

**Faiya: **Por fin pude actualizar espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Besos!

**Shadir: **Konnichiwa!!! Tienes razón Vegeta se merece una paliza pero a ver quién se atreve a dársela :)

**Darkzulangel¡**ya te extrañaba niña¿te fumaste otra vez esos cigarritos que causan risa verdad? Es broma es broma jajaja. (aún así comparte ¿no?) me di una divertida con tu review que….

**Melikav: **otra a la que extraño mucho ¿hace cuanto que no platicamos? Demasiado diría yo. Que linda dios mío me hiciste llorar con tus palabras '( te quiero muchooooo y sabes que tu eres una de mis escritoras favoritas de la vida ¿verdad? Yo siempre espero ver un mail que me avise que ya actualizaste ¡besotes!

**Zitla: **parece que ha causado bastante curiosidad los sentimientos de Vegeta hacia Bulma :D podría adelantarte algo…. Pero mejor no jejeje. Sorry por el retraso aquí actualizando mi capitán.

**Tsuki W.: **jijiji pobres de los dos, pero que sufran los condenados, eso les pasa por ser tan maaaalos.

**Marinlucero chiba: **gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gustó Mundo Animal ¿te confieso algo? Nunca estuve muy segura de publicar esa historia por que al principio me pareció muy… vulgar, pero luego no sé que me dio que la publiqué y hasta saqué segunda parte jejejeje (mano en la nuca al estilo Gokú). Gracias por tus comentarios, tus dudas y las de las demás serán respondidas muy prontito, lo juro.

**Rose marie: **hola chamaca espero que ya se hayan calmado las cosas con SuperBrave, pero bueno, comprendo que seas apasionada de Dragon Ball GT

Bueno, he terminado con los reviews aunque me quedo con las ganas de seguir disculpándome y suplicando por mi vida

Quería dejarlas con un mensaje muy profundo: el hentai hace que se te cuezan los ojos. Gracias.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

**Nappa quedó curado y despertó. Bulma con los ojos cerrados, le pasó la ropa, todavía recordaba lo que Damaru le dijo acerca de que ella le gustaba a él.**

**Bulma: (a final de cuentas podría ser cierto, soy una mujer muy bella y atractiva, pero este tipo es un bruto... jhm, y además si no le gusto a Vegeta es por que es un tonto... aysh ¿y por qué salió Vegeta en mis pensamientos)**

**Nappa¿el Principe y Damaru?**

**Bulma: no seas grosero, primero deberías agradecerme que compuse la máquina para que te curaras**

**Nappa: ajá ¿donde están?**

**Bulma: ash, Vegeta no sé, pero Damaru se acaba de ir, ya está bien -Nappa rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, pero Bulma lo detuvo poniéndosele enfrente- oye, falta tu amigo, no pretendes que yo sola lo cargue ¿verdad? -de mala gana y muy rápido, Nappa metió a Radditz en la Cámara- quítale la ropa, por que por eso se descompone.**

**Nappa: agsh -pronunció alguna grosería en saiyajin. Impaciente le quitó la ropa y luego salió de la nave. Bulma quedó satisfecha de controlar al mastodonte, quien salió corriendo después**

**Bulma: (jajaja como te traigo chiquito) -se burló en sus pensamientos****. Comenzó otra vez el proceso con Radditz, aunque esta vez fue más rápido, cuando se recuperó, el saiyajin salió de la nave sin darle las gracias.**

**Bulma¡vaya¡que maleducados! -reclamó, pero estaba muy contenta de que por fin podría irse a dormir-**

* * *

**Estaba amaneciendo, por unos momentos que Bulma se perdió, el cielo del planeta se iluminó con un arco iris de colores armónicos que abarcaban todo el cielo, hasta que paulatinamente se hicieron visibles los soles y demás planetas que rodeaban a aquel. Damaru, tal vez por casualidad tal vez no, se topó con Vegeta que esperaba en una cueva, solitario como siempre.**

**Damaru: aún estás esperando a ese guerrero poderoso **

**Vegeta: el muy cobarde se ha escondido muy bien, debe sospechar que lo detecté**

**Damaru¿por qué no vamos a la nave y regresamos en unas horas más? -invitó-**

**Vegeta: no, me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelva a sentirlo, luego lo sorprenderé antes de que vuelva a esconderse**

**Damaru: Vegeta ahora estás herido y cansado, vamos a la nave**

**Vegeta: ya te dije que no -Damaru se quedó parada, observándolo con atención- **

**Damaru: está bien -contestó después de unos minutos. Buscó una roca cerca de Vegeta y se sentó, él la miró- ¿que tal si hablamos?**

**Vegeta: lo estamos haciendo**

**Damaru: pero vamos a hablar seriamente**

**Vegeta: pues yo no me estoy riendo**

**Damaru: Vegeta lo digo en serio, no puedes evadirme para siempre, sé que lo descubriste -el príncipe la miró alzando una ceja- sabes a qué me refiero, a lo que guardé tanto tiempo como un secreto -Vegeta miró hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados- lo que no entiendo es cómo lograste descubrirlo -Damaru se quitó el scooter y lo apagó. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que la saiyajin tenía una mirada extraña, él no tenía puesto el aparato, lo había dejado por ahí- ¿es por eso que estás enojado conmigo? o tal vez eso no es lo que te interesa... tal vez se trata de otra mujer**

**Vegeta¿que?**

* * *

**Nappa llegó a la nave y poco después Radditz, el ruido despertó a Bulma. Después de desperezarse, la mujer salió de su habitación**

**Bulma¿que ocurre? -preguntó-**

**Radditz: mujer haz la comida**

**Bulma¿eh? **

**Radditz: que hagas la comida ¿estás sorda?**

**Bulma¿que haga la comida? que haga la... jajajajajaja -comenzó a reirse, los otros se le quedaron viendo extraño- ¡la comida! jajaja que buen chiste jajajajajajaaaay**

**Nappa¿tratas de burlarte de nosotros terrícola?**

**Bulma: si, digo, no jajajaj pero que chistoso eso que dicen, es como si pretendieran por alguna razón que yo me rebajara a prepararles la comida jajaja ¿no es eso gracioso?**

**Radditz: Nappa... esa mujer está loca**

**Nappa: mira mujer**

**Bulma: llamame Bulma, hasta Vegeta aprendió a hacerlo**

**Nappa: -que ya se le estaban inyectando los ojos en sangre del coraje- ¡si no cocinas te obligaré de la forma en la que acostumbramos en esta nave!**

**Bulma¿a si¿y cómo¿Con tus músculos de mastodonte mal distribuido? Lo que a ti te sobra de músculos te falta de inteligencia, y en ese aspecto yo salgo ganando ya que mi masa ensefálica si la utilizo de una forma inteligente y coherente, por lo que en realidad aunque no tenga fuerza física soy poderosa y mucho más que tú**

**Radditz¿que dijo? -susurró a su compañero-**

**Nappa: algo de mastodonte, me parece que se refería a ti -contestó confundido, pensar no era su fuerte-**

**Radditz¡oyeme¡tu deber es obedecernos! Si no quieres morir**

**Bulma: yo soy aquí la única capaz de manejar la nave**

**Nappa: el príncipe Vegeta también la sabe manejar**

**Bulma¿en serio? -preguntó sorprendida- pero... pero yo manejo mucho mejor y además sé exactamente donde se encuentra La Tierra que es a donde nos dirigimos y eso nadie más lo sabe -aunque en un libro aparecían las coordenadas exactas del planeta, Bulma sabía perfectamente que los saiyajin no se interesarían en abrir un libro- así que si me hacen algo, nadie sabrá cómo llegar a la Tierra y entonces su príncipe se enojará tanto con ustedes que utilizará su píel como limpiavidrios **

**Radditz¿es eso cierto? -preguntó a Nappa-**

**Nappa: ... eh... ... tal vez... ... ... . . -los puntos suspensivos indican "mente en blanco"-**

* * *

**Damaru: no sé por qué, pero me tiene más inquieta el asunto de la otra mujer que la de mi secreto, algo me dice que contigo estará a salvo**

**Vegeta: no sé de qué demonios estás hablando**

**Damaru: lo presiento, veo en tus facciones que piensas en alguien más**

**Vegeta: no seas tonta -comenzaba a sentirse sumamente incómodo con la conversación-**

**Damaru¿realmente no quieres arreglar este problema?**

**Vegeta¿cual maldito problema? **

**Damaru¡el nuestro! -Vegeta comenzó a alejarse de ahí después de hacer un ruido despreciativo con la boca- ¿entonces realmente mi secreto impide lo nuestro? Sé que si todos lo supieran, me lincharían antes de que me pudiera unir a ti, pero pensé que a ti no te importaría tanto, siempre has despreciado algunas reglas de vegetasei, creí conocerte realmente **

**Vegeta¿quieres callarte? -la desesperación de Damaru que se notaba tanto en su cara como en su voz, comenzaba a alterar a Vegeta- lo de tu "secreto" ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo -Damaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- y quiero que dejes de estar molestándome con lo de la otra mujer ¿entendiste? -las palabras toscas y el tono cruel de Vegeta, era música para los oídos de Damaru-**

**Damaru: pero mi secreto ¿no te importa? -Vegeta negó con la cabeza, Damaru respiró tranquila- pero aún hay algo que me inquieta. Tengo que confesarte lo que he estado pensando y lo que me atormenta últimamente. Al principio, cuando nos conocimos, creo que yo te atraía y te divertías conmigo, además soy la... saiyajin más fuerte -hizo una pausa para ver si Vegeta alegaba algo, pero no hubo interrupción- así que sabías que tu padre te impondría combatir conmigo para comprometernos, si ese era el caso ¿por que no divertirse un rato? Pero la diversión se terminó para ti, no eres un hombre de compromisos largos por lo que he visto, o tal vez no habías encontrado a quien te haga sentir... lo que yo... siento por ti -Damaru se sonrojó y se impresionó gratamente al descubrir que Vegeta también tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas- pero ahora... hay alguien, tu sólo me lo has demostrado, la otra noche cuando me puse el vestido rojo, sé que te gustó, me lo demostraste -sonrió recordando, el rubor en Vegeta iba aumentando- pero también me demostraste que no era yo en quien pensabas -el sudor en su frente, delataba la incomodidad que sentía Vegeta, preferiría estar en el desierto sin agua ni comida por varios días a soportar aquello- ¿no dices nada?**

**Vegeta: eso es por que sigues diciendo esas necedades -Damaru torció la boca-**

**Damaru: tu sabes bien a qué me refiero, pronunciaste otro nombre**

**Vegeta: yo no pronuncié otro nombre**

**Damaru: pero ibas a hacerlo**

**Vegeta: eso es absurdo**

**Damaru: cuando cerraste los ojos, al besarme, susurraste un nombre que no pude distinguir y luego lo repetiste. No te pude entender, pero sé que fue un nombre**

**Vegeta: nunca pensé que fueras celosa, esa posesividad tuya te hace alucinar**

**Damaru¡pues sí estoy celosa! -gritó- ¡si lo estoy! y tu haz sido tan cruel como para incrementarlos. Si tan sólo me dijeras ahora que no quieres seguir conmigo, romperíamos nuestro compromiso y así podrías hacer tu vida, y yo haría la mía**

**Vegeta: tu sabes que no se puede romper el compromiso**

**Damaru: ay por favor, tu siempre rompes las reglas, eres un rebelde, haces lo que mejor te parece**

**Vegeta: pues deberías hacer lo mismo, si crees que hay otra mujer, entonces rompe tú el compromiso y listo, te sentirás mejor, pero deja de hacerme perder el tiempo**

**Damaru: sólo quiero que me respondas -su tono ahora era angustiado- ¿quieres a otra mujer? **

**Vegeta: no -respondió con mucho esfuerzo- y me estoy cansando de este juego inútil. Así que es mejor que dejes de ser tan paranóica. Si yo quiero me voy con otra mujer cuando se me antoje -Damaru soltó un "oh" lastimero- y tú también eres libre de irte con quien tú quieras, no voy a detenerte**

**Damaru: pero eso no es lo que quiero -los dos guardaron silencio, Damaru aguantó estoica que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Así pasaron lo que a Vegeta le pareció una hora, sin hablar, sin moverse, simplemente meditando**

**Damaru¿vamos a seguir juntos? -preguntó al fin**

**Vegeta: solo si dejas de molestarme -Damaru corrió hacia él, se le abalanzó y lo besó. Vegeta estaba muy sorprendido por ello, Damaru nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora no le importaba, su corazón se estaba derritiendo por aquel hombre al que cada vez amaba más- cuando se separó se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos ensangrentados, era la sangre que botaba de las heridas del príncipe**

**Damaru: eh... ¿y si vamos a comer? luego tal vez te gustaría curarte las heridas... además ahora que amaneció aquel guerrero que buscas debe estar más escondido todavía, temblando de miedo por ti -Vegeta lo pensó un momento, bueno, después de todo tenía hambre y hasta podría ser que Damaru tuviera razón, así que levantó el vuelo y Damaru lo siguió-**

* * *

**En la nave, Bulma se había ido a recostar cómodamente mientras Nappa y Radditz preparaban la comida, no sabían cómo, pero Bulma les había dado la vuelta y les había ordenado cocinar ellos mismos**

**Nappa: pero esa terrícola se va a arrepentir -dijo con rencor mientras le ponía sal a la comida**

**Radditz: si -contestó buscando un ramito de hierba para decorar el platillo-**

**Nappa: cuando pruebe nuestra comida se enfermará del estómago, pobre tonta, no sabe que cocinamos fatal -el gigantón ya se estaba saboreando la victoria ante la terrícola que lo confundía-**

**Radditz: si, el príncipe cocina mucho mejor y ella no lo sabe -los dos riéron maliciosamente. Uno siguió poniéndole sal a la comida, otro continuó buscando la hierba-**

* * *

**Damaru y Vegeta llegaron a la nave, la saiyajin le preguntó directamente a su compañero**

**Damaru: Vegeta ¿estás enojado o contento o qué?**

**Vegeta¿tu que crees? Me tienes harto con tus escenas de celos**

**Damaru: pero yo... pues no creí que te molestara que... **

**Vegeta: pues sí me molesta y ya déjame en paz -la dejó con la palabra en la boca y se marchó**

**Mientras tanto, Bulma, que no podía dormir, comenzó a garabatear algo en hojas de papel, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que hacía, pues otro asunto ocupaba su mente**

**Bulma: (¿será cierto que le doy asco a Vegeta?) -se preguntó- (no creo darle asco exactamente...) -recordó los pocos momentos que había estado junto a él- (pero yo no debería estar pensando en él, se supone que debería estar odiándolo... y no sé si en verdad lo odio, supongo que es por que estoy un poco tranquila y confiada de la fuerza de Gokú, creo que es por eso que... -se tapó la cabeza con las dos manos- ay no sé que hacer ni sentir. Por un lado estoy sumamente enojada pero por el otro les estoy ayudando- decidió dejar en la cama sus pensamientos y confusiones y salir a ver cómo estaba quedando la comida. Sus garabatos quedaron inconclusos en el buró.**

**Salió de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que Damaru y Vegeta ya habían llegado aunque los dos se veían algo molestos.**

**Vegeta: Bulma prepara la máquina de regeneración ¡haz lo que te dijo no tengo la paciencia para oírte cacarear! -gritó sabiendo que Bulma reclamaría algo. La chica, asustada, corrió hacia la máquina y la encendió-**

**Bulma: lo voy a hacer pero para l... ¡aaaaaaaah! -gritó al ver a Vegeta desnudo entrando en la máquina. Rápidamente se tapó la cara, tenía sonrojadas hasta las manos.**

**Vegeta: ash ya cállate y enciéndela -Bulma tanteó para encontrar el botón, lo encontró y lo apretó-**

**Bulma: dios mío, dios mío, dios mío... yo no vi eso, no vi eso (bueno sí lo ví jejeje) ¡cállate desvergonzada! -luchó con sigo misma (ay sí, muy decente ¿me vas a negar que viste semejante bizcochito) cállate, cállateeee -desde adentro de la máquina, con el líquido subiendo, lentamente abrazándole las heridas, Vegeta contemplaba la locura de aquella mujer, hacía mucho que él no veía a alguien tan perturbado. Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, esperando que su recuperación fuera rápida, sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa de diversión asomó por su boca, por supuesto la quito inmediatamente.**

**Damaru: Bulma ¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupada al ver el ataque bipolar de su amiga-**

**Bulma¿que? ah sí, jejeje lo siento**

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en una habitación dentro de un castillo en el otro extremo del planeta, cuatro figuras dialogaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa con todo tipo de adornos y manjares**

**"¿Que es lo que haremos?" -preguntó uno de ellos-**

**"Luchar, por supuesto" -contestó una voz femenina-**

**"Eso es obvio" -interrupió otra mujer- "pero con la información que nos han proporcionado..." -dijo señalando una hoja café con símbolos-**

**"son realmente desalentadores ¿no es cierto? -preguntó el primero-**

**"Está claro que corremos grave peligro" -comenzó a hablar el mayor de los cuatro, el que tenía más poder tanto político como en fuerza- "sin embargo, dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo es indispensable, nuestra raza tiene sangre guerrera..."**

**"no tanta como la de ellos" -interrumpió una de las mujeres-**

**"...no tanta, es cierto, pero contamos con la mejor arma aquí" -se señaló enérgicamente el corazón, que en ese momento se vestía con pieles rojas y elegantes y un escudo sin forma definida que expresaba valentía y coraje. Los tres restantes afirmaron con la cabeza-**

**"no nos ganarán, no nos ganarán" -repitió como tratando de convencerse el menor- "jajajaja ¡no nos ganarán! somos mejores que ellos -Las otras dos enseguida se unieron a su fingido entusiasmo, y aunque el cuarto tenía una sonrisa en la boca, la sentía amarga por el destino que le esperaba a su planeta**

* * *

**Damaru: Bulma ¿me ayudas a preparar la comida?**

**Bulma: claro... si quieren morir tan jóvenes. Ah se me olvidaba, Nappa y Radditz estaban preparándola**

**Damaru¿en serio? pensé que te obligarían a hacerla tú**

**Bulma: es lo que querían hacer pero como puedes ver, mi fuerza intelectual supera a su fuerza bruta -Damaru sonrió un momento-**

**Damaru: vamos a mi cuarto -invitó-**

**Bulma: D-Damaru... ¿no te parece que aún es muy pronto para eso? Digo... nos acabamos de conocer y... pues es cierto que eres bonita pero yo... yo...**

**Damaru¿Bulma que demonios estás pensando? -preguntó asustada. Se miraron a los ojos y un segundo después comenzaron a reír-**

**Bulma: ya me imagino lo que pensarían Nappa, Radditz y Vegeta si nos oyeran**

**Damaru: no me creas mucho, pero creo que a Nappa le gustaría la idea -volvieron a reir mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la saiyajin. Mientras ellas comenzaban a tener una charla femenina, los cocineros tenían la suya (un poco más masculina)**

* * *

**Radditz: oye Nappa ¿tu crees que realmente Vegeta se una con Damaru?**

**Nappa: que preguntas tan estúpidas haces, demonios ¡mueve esa maldita olla que se está quemando- Radditz enseguida obedeció-**

**Radditz: lo digo por que el príncipe ha estado extraño últimamente tanto con ella como con la terrícola**

**Nappa¿y eso a nosotros qué? Ponle más de esa cosa café que huele raro**

**Radditz¿como que qué¿no comprendes que es algo trascendental para nuestra raza? Después de todo, alguna de las dos sería la reina de Vegetasei... creo que ya está lista la carne**

**Nappa: entonces sírvela -contestó fastidiado- Si el príncipe quisiera algo con la humana, sabes perfectamente como sería: la usa-la tira y si acaso le gustase mucho, la lleva como su amante y se acabó, no sé por qué tanto alboroto**

**Radditz: mmm... -provó una especie de sopa- esto está rico**

**Nappa: ajá**

**Radditz: no estoy tan seguro de que Damaru soporte la idea de compartir al príncipe, aunque pensándolo bien... eso podría beneficiarte ¿verdad?**

**Nappa¿qué? -tomó otra cucharada de sopa para probarla-**

**Radditz: ay Nappa no me vas a negar lo que es obvio**

**Nappa¿tu por qué demonios te metes en mis asuntos? -gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba con una cuchara en la cabezota-**

* * *

**Bulma contemplaba la habitación de Damaru mientras ella se daba una ducha rápida. La habitación era sumamente simple, como todas en aquella nave, aunque se podría decir que tenía su toque femenino (aunque sólo fuera por su ropa regada por el suelo). Algo en la ropa de Damaru llamó su atención, era algo que sobresalía de ella y que una vez había visto sin haberle puesto mucha atención: era algo así como un libro pero redondo. Le llamó tanto la atención que estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero la saiyajin salió del baño y Bulma tuvo que disimular estar recogiendo su ropa**

**Damaru¿que haces? -preguntó.**

**Bulma: ay no te ofendas pero es que me pone un poquito mal ver ropa tan... eh... bonita tirada por la habitación**

**Damaru: ay Bulma no tienes remedio. Mejor acércate quiero contarte algo que no quiero que nadie más escuche -cerró la puerta después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Escuchó una pelea en la cocina- todo despejado ¿sabes? hoy hablé con Vegeta**

**Bulma¿ah.. si? -Damaru asintió-**

**Damaru: no sé que me pasa últimamente pero siento la necesidad de hablar de lo que siento, antes no era así -agachó la cabeza, como avergonzada de sus sentimientos-**

**Bulma: es normal, no te preocupes -la alentó-**

**Damaru: Vegeta es un hombre demasiado complicado -se quejó- pero hoy me dio a entender que todavía tenemos esperanzas**

**Bulma¿en serio?**

**Damaru: obviamente no lo dijo, pero... bueno (¿será acaso que eso es lo que quiero pensar?) Sin embargo, cada vez estoy más segura de que hay otra mujer -Bulma se dio cuenta de que la chica apretaba con fuerza los puños-**

**Bulma¿e-en cerio¿pero él no te ha dicho nada sobre eso?**

**Damaru: lo niega, pero ¿que más iba a hacer? -Bulma se alegró de no estar dentro de sus manos-**

**Bulma: tal vez sea la verdad -ahora sí estaba sintiendo miedo de la saiyajin, con la mirada perdida, un gesto extraño en la cara y las manos apretadas hasta cortar la circulación, no se veía tan amable como otras veces. Pero qué extraña chica, antes de bañarse estaba bien... um tal vez era alérgica al baño o algo parecido.**

**Damaru: jajaja por favor -de pronto se paró, de su closet sacó un saco de entrenamiento que parecía de puro metal, lo colgó del techo- yo sé que existe esa tipeja y en cuanto la encuentre -primero golpe al saco- en cuanto sepa quién es... -otro golpe que aboya al saco- en cuanto sepa quién me está quitando a Vegeta -otro golpe que rompe el saco y el contenido cae al suelo- aaaaarg -gritó como león, Bulma en este punto ya estaba aterrorizada, se abrazaba a una almohada como si fuera su seguro de vida, sentía los golpes al saco como si se los diera a ella- agarraré a esa imbécil del cuello y lo retorceré lentamente, hasta que no pueda respirar y se escuche el primer "click" de las vértebras, entonces la patearé en donde más le va a doler, el lugar que seguramente tiene reservado para Vegeta, y finalmente le arrancaré el corazón pero la dejaré viva hasta que pueda verlo palpitar en mis manos.**

**Bulma: D-Damaru -casi lloró- c-calmate por favor**

**Damaru¿como carajos quieres que me calme¿que no entiendes estúpida lo que Vegeta significa para mí? -Bulma retrocedió palpando la pared para encontrar la manija de la puerta**

**Bulma: es que... piensa mejor las cosas Damaru**

**Damaru¿por qué estás tan asustada? -tal vez serían esos ojos inyectados en sangre, o la mano de la saiyajin que se aproximaba peligrosamente a su cuello- estás muy rara Bulma ¿por qué tan asustada eh? No te he dado motivos ¿o si? -de pronto clavó la mirada en la chica- ¿no será...? Bulma ¿ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE VEGETA?**

**Bulma: no no no ¡Claro que no¡te lo juro!**

**Damaru: no me mientas perra infeliz ¡en tus ojos se te ve! -tomó a la chica por el cuello y comenzó a horcarla, Bulma pensó que sería su fin- ¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS SI ERES TU SU AMANTE! -la azotó contra la puerta. Bulma comenzó a sangrar de la espalda y a ponerse azul por la falta de aire. Afortunadamente en ese momento, Nappa y Radditz dejaron de pelear y escucharon el ruido-**

**Nappa: demonios otra vez no -corrieron los dos hasta el origen del ruido y llegaron a tiempo para evitar que Damaru matara a Bulma. Nappa se interpuso entre las dos, justo antes de que Damaru le arrojara en el estómago en energy-ha. El corazón de Bulma estaba a punto de estallar, afortunadamente para ella, se desmayó antes de que sufriera un paro**


	8. Destino 8

だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ

En compensación de lo tanto que me he tardado en actualizar, escribí este capítulo que en word abarcó 11 páginas más esta de agradecimientos y explicaciones. Yo espero, como siempre, que les guste. En este capítulo hay batallas, que son de las escenas más difíciles de escribir :)  
¡Ah! Les adelanto: dentro de muy poco, habrá una sorpresa especial, sobre todo para quienes ya leíamos fanfics por ahí del 2003… ya verán jejejeje (risa malvada).  
Saludos especiales para SuperBrave y Bulnatt que yo creí que ya no me leían y resulta que si ¡¡Besotes chamacas!! Bueno, paso a los agradecimientos.

**Karo: **Ay niña que me haces llorar tan linda que eres, gracias por agradecerme las disculpas jajajajajaja. Te quiero.

**Runliney: **muy pronto mi niña, muy pronto lo del secreto ñacañaca :P

**Marinlucero Chiba: **Oye! te voy a contratar para que escribas los resúmenes de mis fics por que a mí me salen terribles jajajajjaja XD ¿como cuanto cobras? Besotes nena.

**Shadir: **Gracias también a ti por tu comprensión. Beso tronado muack!! Ah también gracias por los otros reviews en otras historias ;) T.Q.M.

**Angelapotter0606: **bueno, como me lo has pedido tan decentemente... te diré que el secreto de Damaru es... gracias por la felicitación por mi timo XD

**Melikav: **ay niña no sabes cuánto me halaga lo que me dices, me haces llorar en serio. Te cuento que a mí me encanta sufrir con el suspenso, claro que no por mucho tiempo pero odio cualquier adelanto aunque sea "el nombre del próximo capítulo empieza con W" nooooo me arruina la intriga. Jejeje ya estoy desvariando otra vez, oye chicuela yo te suplico de la manera más desesperada posible que crees una cuenta en msn de hotmail ¿sip? sip? sip? por favorrr.**  
**

**Darkzulangel: **(que me sigue encantando tu nick) Aquí reportandose la cocinera de fanfics de más baja categoría, señor! reporto que mis calificaciones fueron las más deshonrosas del salón, señor! por lo cual procedo a hacerme el harakiri, señor! Hey unámonos en una desvariación colectiva jajajajajajajaja se nos da muy bien.

**Chica saiyajin: **hola niña! oye supongo yo que ya sabes a qué me refieron con la sorpresa ¿no? ;) comunícate conmigo por fa por que ya no te he visto en msn.

**Twindpd1: **wow no puedo pronunciar tu nick jajajaja gracias por las porras, akí actualización:

Gracias a todos los lectores en general. ¿Sabían que si mi autoestima dependiera (un poco más) de sus reviews la tendría por los cielos? Ustedes me elevan y eso que no fumé nada raro... bueno solo esa hierbita que te hace reír. No es cierto Vivan las drogas, digo, vive sin drogas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**En el capítulo anterior… **

**Damaru tomó a la chica por el cuello y comenzó a horcarla, Bulma pensó que sería su fin- ¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS SI ERES TU SU AMANTE! -la azotó contra la puerta. Bulma comenzó a sangrar de la espalda y a ponerse azul por la falta de aire. Afortunadamente en ese momento, Nappa y Radditz dejaron de pelear y escucharon el ruido-**

**Nappa: demonios otra vez no -corrieron los dos hasta el origen del ruido y llegaron a tiempo para evitar que Damaru matara a Bulma. Nappa se interpuso entre las dos, justo antes de que Damaru le arrojara en el estómago en energy-ha. El corazón de Bulma estaba a punto de estallar, afortunadamente para ella, se desmayó antes de que sufriera un paro**

_**Capítulo 8**_

**Nappa: tal vez eso te recuerde tu verdadero lugar en esta nave -Bulma estaba acostada en su cama, no recordaba nada, acababa de despertar y se encontró con los espeluznantes ojos vengativos de Nappa- tu no eres nadie, una simple rehén, creo que ya se te había olvidado ¿no? -a la chica le era imposible hablar, apenas podía respirar y es que su garganta aún estaba apretada. El sentimiento de desorientación, combinado con el escozor que sentía en la espalda le hacían sentir ganas de vomitar. Y no ayudaba en nada ese hombrezote tirándole un sermón**

**Bulma: ya lárgate de aquí -susurró-**

**Nappa¿esa es tu forma de agradecerme? Humana inservible, fui yo quien te rescató de Damaru -Bulma se quedó callada, no iba a darle las gracias- tal vez fue un error -demonios, no podía dejarlo así tampoco, le había salvado la vida... bueno, eso decía él Nappa la dejó sola, pero antes de salir de la habitación Bulma habló muy bajito, aunque sí lo alcanzó a oír**

**Bulma: púdrete... **

**Nappa: jum -Bulma se recostó de lado y buscó entre sus cosas pastillas para el dolor, se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto algo viscoso en la espalda, se tomó las pastillas. Escuchó que alguien gritaba, y también se oían golpes**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Vegeta¡los enemigos están afuera no aquí adentro! -gritaba mientras le lanzaba golpes en la cara a Damaru-**

**Damaru¡pues ahora tengo otra enemiga! -contestaba los golpes y asestaba los propios-**

**Vegeta: después de parecer hermanas ahora la quieres matar, estás loca **

**Damaru: la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú**

**Vegeta: la culpa de todo la tiene tu paranoia -Damaru golpeó lo más duro que pudo a Vegeta y éste fue a estrellarse contra las paredes- si sigues con esos pensamientos quedarás loca**

**Damaru: y a ti ¿acaso te importa? -al no escuchar una respuesta del príncipe, Damaru salió azotando la puerta de la habitación, rápidamente fue a la suya y tomó algo de un cajón con llave, después salió de la nave y se perdió en el horizonte. Cuando su frustración le indicó, bajó a un paisaje inóspito, más feo que el resto del planeta, con rocas gigantes de oscuros colores y arena rasposa. Sacó algo de su armadura, se sentó y decidió quedarse ahí por un rato, reflexionando.**

**Bulma por su parte, se sintió mucho mejor enseguida, le habían dado algún tipo de medicina que la reanimó poco a poco, al fin pudo sentarse en su cama y vio un papel arrugado, era en el que había estado haciendo garabatos, los vio detenidamente, al principio ni ella misma se entendía, no le hallaba forma, pero poco después se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, inconscientemente había estado dibujando los planos para construir un transmisor. Lo guardó rapidamente cuando Radditz entró sin tocar a la habitación**

**Radditz: humana, el príncipe quiere verte**

**Bulma: si gracias**

**Radditz: escucha, Damaru es una saiyajin de la nobleza así que lo que le estás haciendo se puede considerar como alta traición ¿entendiste?**

**Bulma¡¡pero yo no le hice nada!! ella cree que soy amante de Vegeta o algo así y no lo soy ¡es absurdo pensar eso!**

**Radditz: no me interesa, solo te lo estoy advirtiendo -abandonó la habitación y la dejó pensando en los problemas en los que se había metido. Minutos después fue con Vegeta, que estaba reflexionando una nueva técnica de ataque**

**Bulma: aquí estoy Vegeta -anunció pero el príncipe no se dignaba a hacerle caso. Después de dos intentos más por llamar su atención, decidió quedarse ahí por si algún día reaccionaba. Cuando Bulma comenzó a cavilar sobre su transmisor, Vegeta la distrajo**

**Vegeta: no quiero que se repita lo de hoy con Damaru ¿entendiste humana?**

**Bulma: yo no lo inicié. Por si no te das cuenta, yo no fui quien atacó primero -contestó enojada y señalándose las marcas de los dedos de Damaru**

**Vegeta: no me interesa no soy su padre para preocuparme por ustedes. Ella es una saiyajin de clase alta y tu eres sólo una terrícola, no me interesa quién inicia y quien termina, quedas advertida, no provoques ningún disturbio -Bulma sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir-**

**Bulma: todo esto inició por ti, tu eres el culpable y en todo caso tu debes ser quien no provoque disturbios -más tardó Bulma en terminar su frase que Vegeta quedar delante de ella, agarrándola firmemente de la barbilla. **

**Vegeta: tu eres sólo una esclava aquí, no significas nada para mi ¿quedó claro? Estás viva solo por que me provocas lástima**

**Bulma: pues entonces mátame, no me importa pero tu sabes que me necesitas por que yo sé el secreto de cómo Gokú se convirtió en SSJ**

**Vegeta: me importa un comino tu secreto yo sólo lo lograré, tu ya no me sirves para nada**

**Bulma¡entonces mátame!**

**Vegeta¿eso es lo que quieres? perfecto -extendió su mano en lo alto y la amenazó con un ataque, Bulma por instinto se encogió. Vegeta se echó a reir- ya te había dicho que yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie, así que te mataré pero cuando yo quiera, así que estate prevenida ¿entendiste? -Vegeta salió de la nave y Bulma se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta violentamente. Las piernas le temblaban, ella no quería morir tan joven**

**Bulma: es un verdadero idiota -sin poder más se recostó en su cama secándose las lágrimas. Lloró sin poder contenerse como cuando recién la secuestraron.**

**Damaru y Bulma compartieron el mismo llanto sin saberlo, en ese mismo momento, en lugares distintos, pero con la misma intensidad y dolor, las dos llorando por causas del mismo hombre.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Damaru terminó de desahogarse, se sentía un poco mejor, ya había analizado las cosas y ahora tenía la mente fría. Odiaba cuando le daban esos ataques de locura. Definitivamente le debía una disculpa a Bulma, ella nunca le dio verdaderas razones para desconfiar. Cuando llegara a la nave hablaría con ella y arreglaría las cosas.**

**Mientras tanto, Vegeta volvió a su búsqueda del guerrero más fuerte, tendría que valer la pena tanta búsqueda aburrida**

**Vegeta¡dímelo si no quieres que te mate!**

**Habitante: n-no lo sé, señor, se lo juro, no me mate por favor**

**Vegeta: agh, eres una sabandija, me haces perder mi tiempo -lo levantó apretándolo del cuello y sonriendo al ver el terror en sus ojos, le aventó un energy-ha que lo mató enseguida.**

**Damaru se dio cuenta por medio del scooter que Vegeta había vuelto a pelear, entonces se levantó se guardó en la armadura el objeto que había sacado de su habitación y se preparó para continuar con la misión.**

**Nappa: Radditz el príncipe Vegeta ¿lo has visto?**

**Radditz: salió hace rato**

**Nappa: entonces debe estar buscando otra vez al guerrero ese**

**Radditz: oye yo no me quiero quedar aquí a aburrirme **

**Nappa¡yo tampoco! -cuando salieron de la nave, Bulma se sintió aliviada, entonces comenzó a pensar en lo que necesitaría para su transmisor-**

**Muy pronto, Damaru, Nappa y Radditz ya estaban destruyendo todo lo que se les atravesaba y matando personas como si fueran mosquitos.**

**Por fin, Vegeta obtuvo lo que quería, buscando al guerrero más fuerte, se encontró con un gran castillo, que enseguida le interesó. A modo de saludo, destruyó el portón. Pronto se presentaron todos los soldados que comenzaron a disparar con armas parecidas a las pistolas**

**Vegeta: insectos esa no es la bienvenida apropiada para un príncipe -acabó con todos ellos al solo explotar su ki, entró al castillo, no había absolutamente nadie, algún despistado esporádico que era eliminado del mapa inmediatamente- que pésimo gusto para la decoración. Hey tú insecto dónde está el gobernante de este planeta -le preguntó a un anciano**

**Habitante: puedes matarme si gustas pero no te lo diré**

**Vegeta¿por qué será que hoy todos quieren que yo los mate? -se preguntó- no importa anciano, yo lo localizaré y en cuanto a ti, te dejaré vivo sólo para que presencies la destrucción de tu patético planeta -dejó al viejo atrás, el anciano no podía creer lo que pasaba, como último recurso disparó su pistola hacia Vegeta, el saiyajin sin voltear por completo, tomó la bala con las manos- ¿que tenemos aquí¿un héroe o un estúpido? no, un estúpido sin duda - tomó la bala entre sus dedos y la disparó hacia el anciano, le dio en la pierna y el príncipe siguió caminando sin hacer caso de las maldiciones del viejo que sollozaba tirado en el suelo -después de recorrer el castillo un rato, Vegeta se hartó e hizo estallar los muros hasta que detectó una pequeña presencia cerca de ahí- por fin dejas de esconderte -le dijo a la figura delante de él, que fue a hacerle frente**

**"¿quien se atreve a irrumpir de esa manera en mis territorios?" -Vegeta respondió con tranquilidad-**

**Vegeta: por favor, ya debes saberlo -respondió. El hombre lo miró fijamente**

**"Te advierto intruso que yo soy Matsuri, el Príncipe de este planeta y es mi deber defenderlo contra invasores como tú -Vegeta sonrió burlonamente-**

**Vegeta: que bien, yo soy el Príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, los Saiyajin**

**Matsuri: un saiyajin ¿eh? me he enterado de que son una raza muy fuerte, pero no pueden superar el poder de los guerreros Odojin, somos prácticamente invencibles **

**Vegeta¿invencibles? Me gustaría comprobarlo **

**Matsuri: en este momento, mis hermanos y yo estamos dispuestos a defender con sangre nuestro honor y nuestro reino, es por eso que mantendremos una pelea contra cada uno de ustedes, hasta que se rindan o mueran a nuestras manos**

**Vegeta: Bueno, es bastante aburrido escucharte hablar, así que acabaré contigo en este momento, pero descuida, no sufrirás... mucho tiempo, tengo curiosidad de saber qué se siente eliminar a un miembro de la realeza -sonrió. De pronto algo llamó su atención, era un hombre acostado en una cama en una habitación cercana, estaba completamente cubierto por un manto negro, intentaba decir algo, pero no se entendía nada**

**Matsuri: tranquilo padre yo me haré cargo**

**Vegeta: no me digas que él también es invencible -se burló-**

**Matsuri: la pelea es contra mi -lo interrumpió rápidamente, al ver que el saiyajin levantaba una mano hacia su padre- además él está enfermo ahora ya no significa ninguna diversión para ti -de pronto la manta se descubrió y Vegeta vio con sorpresa que aquel enfermo se parecía enormemente a su padre, y le recordó que ahora mismo su padre estaría en ese mismo estado -vamos, déjalo a él si me quieres a mí. Él no es nada -Vegeta por segunda vez levantó su brazo en dirección del enfermo y le disparó un rayo de ki, Matsuri corrió aterrorizado en dirección del el impacto y logró desviarlo antes de que le diera a su padre, enseguida Matsuri se quitó su elegante traje y se preparó para pelear **

**Vegeta: vaya ¿te enojaste? eso me pasa por querer aliviar el sufrimiento del enfermo**

**Matsuri: a los saiyajin lo único que les complace es el dolor ajeno, pero no te permitiré que lastimes a mi pueblo -Matsuri inició la pelea golpeando a Vegeta, mandándolo lejos del castillo-**

**Mientras tanto, Damaru encontró alguien con quién entretenerse**

**Ongaku: tu eres una de esos salvajes ¿verdad? ayer me enfrenté con tu príncipe **

**Damaru: Así que tu peleaste contra Vegeta ayer... que afortunado eres, saliste ileso**

**Ongaku: te equivocas saiyajin, ayer casi muero, afortunadamente me he recuperado y podré defender mis tierras**

**Damaru: ah, que bonito suena eso... aquí va mi aplauso -Damaru se lanzó a su encuentro y comenzó la pelea**

**Los otros dos saiyajin pronto se toparon con los otros hermanos de Matsuri, Maiku y Okyoku, dos mujeres. **

**Radditz: yo quiero a la morena alta**

**Nappa: está bien yo me quedaré con la chaparra de buen cuerpo -las dos hermanas se miraron una a la otra, sonrieron confiadas.**

**Comenzaron a pelear, por todo el planeta se podían ver rayos y bolas de energía, habían choques de poder y los golpes se oían por todos lados, todo el planeta se enteró de las batallas.**

**Vegeta vs. Matsuri**

**Damaru vs. Ongaku **

**Nappa vs. Maiku**

**Radditz vs. Okyoku**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Matsuri golpeó a Vegeta en el estómago, luego le dio un rodillazo en la cara y lo lanzó por los aires. Vegeta logró detenerse y contraatacó, esquivó sus golpes y le regresó algunos, pararon un momento, Matsuri escupió y siguieron peleando**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Damaru estaba en el suelo, abrió los ojos y se impulsó hacia atrás, tomo impulso y golpeó a Ongaku en la cara y lo incrustó en las rocas, luego se limpió la sangre de la boca**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Nappa tenía sujeta a Maiku por los pies, de cabeza, la azotó en el suelo y le lanzó un energy-ha**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Radditz se levantó antes de recibir otro golpe. Sujetó a Okyoku por la ropa y la golpeó con fuerza en la cara.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Pasaron los minutos sin definirse una ventaja entre los dos príncipes. Vegeta tomó del cuello a Matsuri y lo comenzó a ahorcar, él trataba de soltarse, pero Vegeta le dio una serie de golpes en el estómago, lo dejó caer y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, se preparó para volverlo a golpear, pero Matsuri abrió los ojos y detuvo la mano de Vegeta, con los dos pies lo pateó y Vegeta salió volando. Matsuri voló y se colocó atrás del saiyajin, lo golpeó en la espalda, con las dos manos, Vegeta se detuvo en el aire, y le lanzó en energy-ha. Siguieron peleando.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Damaru voló hacia Ongaku y lo golpeó tantas veces como pudo, empeñó toda su fuerza y velocidad, el contrincante cayó al suelo pesadamente, Damaru jadeaba, ya estaba muy lastimada, una pierna sangraba abundantemente y toda su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Estaba cansada y desesperada, por que nada de lo que hacía debilitaba a Ongaku. Vio aterrada cómo él se levantaba y tranquilamente se secaba un fino hilo de sangre de la boca, fuera de eso, estaba ileso ¡era imposible! ella era muy fuerte, no podía estar perdiendo. Ongaku se burló de la saiyajin, Damaru, comenzaba a sentir miedo por primera vez en su vida, reunió toda la energía que le quedaba y expulsó su mejor técnica. El Ikazuchi ho, un látigo de energía que aprisiona al contrincante y explota dentro de él, matándolo. Una técnica que requiere de gran fuerza y concentración, Ongaku, a pesar de su velocidad, no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió en pleno.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Nappa tenía el pie encima de la cabeza de Maiku que llorando, comenzó a suplicar por su vida**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Radditz estaba sorprendido por el poder de Okyoku, estando cara a cara, Radditz lanzó un doble energy-ha, al mismo tiempo que Okyoku usaba el Naraku Attack, una bola de energía, que se puede controlar a distancia, los dos ataques chocaron, Okyoku elevó su ki y Radditz intentó mantener la misma energía, pero al final, el Naraku de Okyoku ganó y Radditz se tragó los dos ataques.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Bulma despertó al sentir que la nave temblaba, se dio cuenta de que por todos lados se oían los ataques. Sintió miedo, sentía que algo malo ocurriría, después de dar vueltas como leona enjaulada, tomó el scooter e intentó enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero habían demasiadas cifras que subían y bajaban.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**-Ongaku estaba inmóvil en el piso. Damaru se dejó caer, agitada y adolorida, no veía bien con un ojo y ya no sentía el brazo derecho, pero no le preocupaba, en la nave la estaba esperando la máquina de recuperación, luego su poder aumentaría y así sería aún más digna de ocupar el trono. Volvió a mirar a Ongaku había puesto todas sus fuerzas en aquel último ataque ahora estaba muy débil pero había valido la pena. Estaba descansando cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, volteó la cara y lo primero que vio fue un puño acercarse a ella, lo esquivó a tiempo-**

**Damaru: Además de cobarde eres estúpida -le dijo a la mujer que la había atacado- **

**Mujer: tal vez lo sea, pero no me importa, quiero defender a mi planeta a como dé lugar**

**Damaru: mira como acabó el último que me dijo eso -le señaló a Ongaku que seguía inconsciente-**

**Mujer¡príncipe! oh dios mío -corrió hacia él y le levantó la cabeza- príncipe aguante por favor, su padre quiere verlo por última vez**

**Damaru: que escena tan conmovedora ¿así que es un príncipe? quién lo iba a decir, después de todo la realeza de este planeta sí tiene la sangre azul **

**Mujer¡eres una perra mal nacida! -ese comentario le valió un golpe bien acomodado de la saiyajin-**

**Damaru: aprenderás a respetarme cuando termine de romperte las piernas**

**Mujer¡idiota, estúpida! Yo me encargaré de que mueras aquí mismo**

**Damaru: jajajaja ya empiezas a alucinar y aún no te he hecho nada, tomó a la mujer de la espalda y se la quebró con un golpe con el puño cerrado, la mujer gritó y Damaru sonrió**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Nappa reía victorioso, estaba bañado en sangre, pero muy poca era suya**

**Nappa: agh, esto es asqueroso ja, ja, ja, ja -quitó su pie de la masa sanguinolenta y la limpió en el cuerpo inerte y sin cabeza de Maiku.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Radditz tenía una pierna rota, trató de levantarse, pero antes de que lo lograra, Okyokuu ya estaba encima de él, golpeándolo. Con una mano, Radditz le arrojó un enery-ha y se la quitó de encima, se elevó en el aire y preparó otra vez su ataque, Okyoku estaba muy lastimada, no logró esquivarlo**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Damaru vio llegar de pronto a dos hombres más, que repitieron la escena con el príncipe **

**Damaru: vaya ni en Vegetasei nos quieren tanto a los de la realeza -al ver a la mujer moribunda, uno de los hombres se lanzó a atacar a Damaru, el otro fue hacia otra dirección- esto de eliminar cucarachas me aburres ¿sabes? -ante un descuido, el hombre pudo acomodarle una patada a Damaru, ella le contestó con una ráfaga de ki en el rostro**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Vegeta y Matsuri sostenían una encarnizada pelea. El saiyajin se había dado cuenta de algo.**

**Vegeta: nosotros los saiyajin incrementamos nuestro nivel de pelea después de una lucha a muerte, cuando nos recuperamos, somos más poderosos... pero con ustedes es distinto, no incrementan su fuerza, pero se recuperan de una forma asombrosamente rápida de sus heridas**

**Matsuri: eres muy listo, Vegeta**

**Vegeta: sin embargo, esa habilidad tuya no es suficiente para derrotarme**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Dos más llegaron a atacar a Damaru**

**Damaru: la unión hace la fuerza ¿no? -comentó al ver a la multitud, con los dos cuerpos de quienes la habían enfrentado a sus pies- no me preocupa ustedes no significan nada para mi -de pronto los dos al mismo tiempo se le echaron encima y llegó otro a unírseles, Damaru comenzaba a desesperarse, de por sí ya estaba lastimada y su energía no era precisamente alta, los hombres la golpeaban sin piedad y aún así Damaru les estaba ganando**

**Hombre: no voy a permitir que conquisten este planeta, tal vez no somos del todo guerreros, pero sabemos lo básico**

**Damaru: claro, atacar por la espalda y de tres contra uno, bravo, unos guerreros realmente admirables -se zafó de la llave que le estaban haciendo dos de ellos- ¿qué demonios buscan si saben que los voy a eliminar a final de cuentas? -Tomó al que más la estaba molestando por las piernas, lo levantó en el aire y giró hasta estrellarlo en las rocas- el que sigue -algo debían estar planeando aquellos tipos que estaban sacrificando sus vida aparentemente en vano. Sin embargo, aunque no tenían una gran fuerza, habían logrado lastimarla. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie con una sóla pierna, y el brazo lastimado ahora significaba un estorbo. De pronto escuchó la voz de una mujer-**

**Odori: Ahora me encargaré yo -Damaru no podía enfocar bien, pero pudo distinguir a una mujer de su mismo tamaño, pelirroja y confiada. Los hombres asintieron con gusto y se disponían a retirarse, Damaru les arrojó un energy-ha que les perforó el estómago al instante**

**Damaru: espero que tú... si valgas la pena**

**Odori: júzgalo tú misma -sin que Damaru pudiera ver, Odori la golpeó a gran velocidad, por unos momentos sólo podía sentir sus puños en el estómago y en la cara, hasta que la saiyajin pudo zafarse del ataque **

**Damaru: vaya hasta que tengo un contrincante digno**

**Odori: cállate y pelea**

**Damaru: ya que así lo quieres... -intentó hacer nuevamente su ataque, pero la energía ya no le era suficiente, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con hacer un energy-dan lo suficientemente grande, dio en el blanco, pero no causó gran daño**

**Odori¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? -acumuló su energía y atacó con un rayo que le destruyó la otra pierna a Damaru, mientras la saiyajin gritaba del dolor, Odori aprovechó para atacarla otra vez, esta vez logró romperle unas costillas, pero Damaru aún tenía bien un brazo, tomó de la cara a su contrincante y le enterró las uñas en los ojos, hasta que los globos oculares explotaron, la mujer retrocedió gritando mientras lloraba sangre, eso le dio tiempo a Damaru de recargarse en una roca, le faltaba el aire y definitivamente ya no veía con un ojo, sus fuerzas se estaban acabando, aquel tendría que se el ataque definitivo o sería su fin. Explotó su ki, Odori se dio cuenta de lo que haría así que también empezó a preparar el suyo. Damaru agotó hasta la última reserva de energía, pero se la jugó-**

**Damaru: ni creas que me dejaré vencer por este pueblo lleno de cobardes que atacan por la espalda ¡¡¡¡Ikazuchi ho!!!! -al mismo tiempo, Damaru y Odori recibieron los impactos, las dos gritaron al sentir fuego consumiéndolas, pero sólo una de ellas cayó muerta**

**Damaru quedó en una posición incómoda en el suelo, sin embargo aún respiraba. Intentó moverse pero era imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía, apenas y pudo mover su mano para prender el scooter-**

**Damaru: Vegeta... -llamó débilmente- Veg-geta... -luego de unos segundos, el príncipe contestó-**

**Vegeta¿que? **

**Damaru: veo que... tienes una pelea entretenida -en ese momento, Vegeta contemplaba una montaña derrumbada y esperaba a que saliera su oponente-**

**Vegeta: apenas comienza**

**Damaru: ah... respiró con dificultad, estaba tragando su propia sangre- espero que cuando... cuando termines vengas por mi... ya... terminé con mi oponente -Vegeta no contestó, vio que algo se movía en el suelo- era el que peleo a-ayer contra... ti**

**Vegeta: mmm... cuando termine mi combate te llevaré a la máquina**

**Damaru: g-gracias -dijo con voz débil, podía sentir sus órganos vitales destrozados, pero confiaba en él- es vergon-zoso estar en-la misma si...tuación otra vez -el principe acababa de ver a su contrincante- Vegeta...**

**Vegeta¿que pasa? -preguntó impaciente-**

**Damaru: yo... te amo -Vegeta se quedó callado, no estaba acostumbrado a oír esa clase de cosas. Sin embargo, Damaru sonrió- te espero -cortó la comunicación. Vegeta no esperó más y se lanzó a atacar a su contrincante, que apenas se estaba parando-**

**-Damaru cerró los ojos, satisfecha, ilusionada, ahora sólo restaba esperar. Alguien la llamó por el scooter-**

**Bulma: Damaru**

**Damaru: h-hola Bulma -sonrió- escucha -tomo un poco de aire- aca-bo de derrotar a... mi oponente**

**Bulma¿estás muy herida? -preguntó preocupada no sabía lo que pasaba, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era que a pesar de todo, no quería que a Damaru le pasara algo-**

**Damaru: no te preocupes... Vegeta va a venir por mi... pero yo yo quería pe-dirte... que me per-dones**

**Bulma: no te preocupes Damaru, entiendo lo que sientes por Vegeta y sé que lo que hiciste fue por un ataque de celos... un ataque muy doloroso para mí -rió intentando hacer reír a la saiyajin, aunque no lo logró-**

**Damaru: discúlpame -pidió sintiéndose mal con ella- **

**Bulma: ya te dije que no te preocupes ¿está bien? Al contrario, yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón**

**Damaru¿por qué?**

**Bulma: por si hice algo que te lastimó**

**Damaru: no fuiste tú, yo soy la que... se está volviendo loca **

**Bulma: no digas eso**

**Damaru: veo cosas donde no las hay y... -a pesar del dolor en el costado, ella quería quedar en paz con Bulma- en ese momento creí ver clara-mente que tú estabas... e-namorada de Ve-Vegeta**

**Bulma: eh... te oyes muy mal Damaru -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema**

**Damaru: no es nada, él vendrá pronto**

**Bulma: eso espero **

**Damaru: lo hará -de repente comenzó a sentir mucho frío-**

**Bulma: está bien, te voy a estar esperando y cuando llegues te voy a preparar una comida especial -no lo decía, pero Bulma estaba muy angustiada por que el scooter marcaba que Damaru se estaba quedando sin energía vital, Damaru por su parte, comenzó a temblar-**

**Damaru: ...Ve-Vegeta... -todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse-**

**Bulma: descansa Damaru, seguramente no ha de tardar **

**Damaru: tengo algo q-que decirte**

**Bulma: dímelo al rato que llegues ¿si? -la energía de la saiyajin bajaba rápidamente- **

**Damaru: por favor -la interrumpió- déjame hablar -Bulma tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar- si algo me pasara... y no me pudiera reunir o-otra vez con él, espero que tu lo ayudes a cumplir sus metas**

**Bulma: no digas tonterías Damaru -dijo en tono regañón- no te va a pasar nada, vas a volver en brazos de Vegeta y te vas a unir con él en tu planeta y van a tener muchos principitos -la saiyajin sonrió-**

**Damaru: eso me gustaría mucho pero yo... yo no puedo... -¿por qué estaba hablando de eso? ella quería guardar su secreto hasta la tumba... claro que el piso donde estaba tirada podría serlo-contuvo la respiración le dolía cada vez que inhalaba, **

**Bulma¿por qué dices eso? no lo entiendo**

**Damaru: yo... -larga exhalación- he trai-cionado a mi propio pueblo -Bulma se quedó callada, sin entender nada de lo que Damaru decía- ellos tienen sus esperanzas... puestas en mí por que creen que s-soy la mejor hembra para él y que juntos lleva-remos a la raza saiyajin a un... destino jamás soñado**

**Bulma: lo eres, no hay nadie mejor que tú**

**Damaru: no lo entiendes... Vegeta des-descubrió mi secreto hace poco... él mismo me lo dijo**

**Bulma¿tienes un secreto?**

**Damaru: y aún así no... no rompió nuestra unión -quedó en silencio, pero meditaba en su mente- (él sabía perfectamente que debería haberlo hecho... dios, si sobrevivo le causaré problemas. Le oculté la verdad a mi pueblo y por eso merezco morir de esta forma) -soltó un bufido- a-adiós... Bul-ma**

**Bulma: no, adiós no, hasta luego**

**Damaru: hasta... luego -Bulma se sintió sumamente culpable, aquella mujer amaba a Vegeta (por alguna extraña razón) y ella aunque no apropósito era culpable de que Damaru se sintiera desplazada y que sufriera tanto como lo hacía-**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Bulma: todo por un hombre -dijo con desprecio, dejó el scooter en la mesa y se sentó a meditar- un hombre que no vale la pena defender por que no tiene sentimientos. Demonios, soy culpable de sentir lo que sentí por el en algún momento, pero ya no lo haré. Un hombre se consigue en cualquier lugar del universo, puedo tener al que se me antoje... pero una amiga, una amiga sincera, buena, con la que definitivamente puedo confiar y que me tendió la mano en el peor momento de mi vida... alguien como Damaru es casi imposible de conseguir. Yo nunca había tenido una amiga.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **  
**

**Damaru sentía el calor de las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pensando en que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, nunca hubiera sido tan feliz como lo fue con su vida en Vegetasei, así que no se arrepentía de haber mentido, sólo se sentía culpable de ser feliz. Ya no tenía fuerzas para sonreír, pero su mente divagó al olor de su planeta, ella sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba viva a Vegetasei. **

**En esto estaba pensando cuando de prontoalgo le tapó la luz, abrió los ojos un poco y luego por completo, gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. Ongaku estaba arriba de ella descargando todo su coraje en la saiyajin. El scooter comenzó a emitir una alerta de baja de ki, Bulma, aterrorizada escuchó el grito de su amiga, comenzó a llamarla también a gritos, pero de pronto dejó de escucharlos, sólo oía las risas de Ongaku. Damaru ya no podía moverse, escuchaba lejanos los gritos histéricos de Bulma. Ongaku reunió una enorme esfera de energía y sin esperar más, la disparó hacia Damaru, que gritó el nombre de Vegeta antes de ser atravesada por aquel poder, y así perder la vida.**

だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ だまるベジータ 

¿Qué tal¿les gustó? Yo me puse muy triste por mi Damaru, me caía muy bien ¿cuál será ese secreto que tanto le atormentaba? Besos a todas, por cierto ¿hay hombres leyendo este fanfic??? Esa es una duda que me atormenta. Esperen la sorpresa :D

P.D. Los símbolos esos que ven aquí arriba dicen "Damaru" y "Vegeta" en japonés. Gracias 


	9. Destino 9

Konnichiwa! Quería comentarles a todas que hace unos días vi algo que me hizo hervir la sangre saiyajin que corre por mis venas… esperen mi sangre no es saiyajin… es Freezeriana por que Freezer es mi papi pero bueno, por alguna razón me siento saiyajin… ya me volvió a invadir la demencia, lo que quiero decir es algo muy serio así que me pongo seria.

Resulta que en internet he visto el robo de fanfics, es decir, alguien baja los fanfics de determinado autor y lo publica diciendo que es de él el autor. Es algo sumamente serio por que la piratería se está colando hasta en internet y de manera intelectual, quienes somos escritores sabemos que esa es una violación a nuestra mente, un insulto, algo tan injusto que no sé como describirlo. Es por eso que las exhorto a que denuncien estos hechos si los ven, escríbanle tanto al webmaster de la página donde se haya publicado, como al autor que ustedes reconozcan.

Respecto al fanfic, el capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que yo había planeado por lo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Ahora a los agradecimientos:

**Rose Adriana d'Astolfy: **demonio de mujer! Ha sido la primera en descubrir el secreto de Damaru, me lo dijo por msn. Las demás chicas, lamento informarles que sólo han descubierto una parte jeje.

**Karo: **Damaru no llamó a Radditz ni a Nappa: 1.- Por que se la estaban surtiendo bien y bonito (pobre) y 2.- Por orgullosa como buena saiyajin. Ay pero cómo te quiero! Muchas gracias a ti por ser taaaaan linda.

**Runliney: **Yo soy inocente no maté a Damaru te lo juro fueron mis dedos... esos asesinos sin piedad.

**Angelapotter0606: **Esperemos que pronto se de ese romance ;) ya quiero escribirlo!!

**Bulnatt: **Esta niña se avienta unos maratones de lectura que válgame dios... se aventó la historia en una noche y me dejó en cada capítulo un review ay pero que niña tan bonita y preciosa y hermosa y... y... y Bulnatt te tengo una sorpresita en mi próximo fanfic.

**Shadir: **Descubriste una parte de su secreto, sip, pero te falta lo demás jijijiji. Tu crees que Vegeta tenga cargo de conciencia... o conciencia?

**Marinlucerochiba: **Ya leí tu historia... creo que si te dejé un review no? Como dije nunca he visto Sailor moon, pero a ver si ya me animo, si lo hago, lo haré por ti :).

**Melikav: **Ay por dios ya me asusté. apoco si soy taaan mala??? si? Que bien!! eso me gusta. Oh interesante tu reflexión sobre el capítulo pero es cierto tienes toda la boca llena de razón, nomás no te atragantes con ella juajua. Lo de los chicos, es cierto, no me escribió ni uno jajaja. Y sobre la sorpresa... ta güeno, te lo platico por mail ¿oki?. Besotes amiga mía.

* * *

**Cambios**

**Capítulo 9**

**Bulma quedó completamente afónica de tanto gritar, susurraba el nombre de su amiga, cayó hincada en el suelo, sollozando, el scooter ya no registraba el poder de la saiyajin. Se lo quitó y lo apretó fuertemente. **

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Radditz tenía a Okyoku apretada contra sí, asfixiándola, la chica estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero alcanzó a golpear en el estómago a Radditz que se quedó sin aire. Los dos se separaron e intentaron recuperar el aliento. Okyoku lo recuperó primero y atacó a Radditz, que sorprendido no se defendió, lo golpeó sin piedad hasta hacerlo escupir sangre. Aunque Radditz la había golpeado y debilitado, él estaba peor que ella. Antes de estrellarse contra unas rocas, Radditz se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo, cansado como estaba, sin aliento y casi sin fuerzas, le arrojó un último energy-ha, pero con tan mala suerte que falló, antes de que se diera cuenta, Okyoku ya estaba frente a él. Ante sus ojos, Okyoku sanó sus propias heridas, Radditz abrió por completo los ojos, asombrado, Okyoku sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, lo volvió a atacar con su Naraku, pero Radditz no lo recibió, alguien había desviado el ataque.**

**Nappa: ah, Radditz, que inútil eres -se burló-**

**Okyoku: tu no te metas grandote, esta es una pelea entre él y yo -Nappa volteó a verla-**

**Nappa: jajaja ya no. Ahora seré yo quien te elimine**

**Okyoku: tu amigo no pudo ¿crees poder tú? -Nappa asintió muy despacio, con una sonrisa enferma en el rostro-**

**Nappa: tu hermanita no me sirvió ni para calentar**

**Okyoku¿q-que tratas de decirme? **

**Nappa: que ahora mismo está siendo devorada por los animales carroñeros, si corres ahora, alcanzarás a verle los ojos a un lado de los dientes -Okyoku quedó perpleja, Nappa rió como desquiciado. Sin importarle que estuviera en shock, Nappa sin más ni más la atacó, Okyoku no se pudo defender, solo sintió un rodillazo en el estómago, el cual le quitó el aire y le rompió las costillas a la vez. Nappa disfrutando enormemente, detuvo a la chica antes de que callera y le susurró**

**Nappa: tu hermana... lloró como un bebé... deshonroso en verdad -Internamente, la odojin intentaba despertar pero sabía que su hermana favorita realmente estaba muerta, que no volvería a verla por que la mole de músculos que ahora pensaba en exterminarla a ella, seguramente había sido despiadado con su hermanita. Por eso no podía mover los músculos, quería pero la tristeza la inmovilizaba. Nappa agarró a Okyoku por el cabello y sin piedad la golpeó por varios minutos, Radditz se dedicó a ver. Cuando Nappa se cansó de pegar, el rostro de la guerrera estaba destrozado, cubierto en sangre. Nappa la levantó por el cuello, ahorcándola y le dijo a Radditz**

**Nappa: no hay que darles oportunidad de que se recuperen -aventó a Okyoku al cielo y con una energy-dan la partió por la mitad. Okyoku pensó en su hermanita hasta en el último instante-**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Radditz: no tenías por qué haberte metido, era mi pelea -discutía muy acalorado. Nappa se encogió de hombros- **

**Nappa: es que estaba aburrido y tú a punto de morirte**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Vegeta estaba en el suelo, Matsuri tomó impulso en el aire y luego aterrizó sobre el estómago del príncipe que escupió grandes cantidades de saliva revuelta con sangre. Se quitó de encima al odojin con una potente bola de energía, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, solo para ver que su oponente se recuperaba ya de todas las heridas.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Bulma no podía dejar de llorar, imaginando lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga, buscó el scooter que había dejado caer y secándose las lágrimas inútilmente, ya que volvían a salir, habló por él.**

**Bulma: Vegeta... -dijo entre sollozos- Vegeta... -nadie le contestó, se oía interferencia- ¡Alguien que me conteste! -gritó desolada-**

**Nappa¿y ahora que quieres? -Nappa notó que la mujer lloraba, pero no le tomó importancia. Bulma no dejaba de sollozar mientras hablaba-**

**Bulma: Damaru**

**Nappa¿que le pasa? -preguntó preocupado-**

**Bulma: Damaru... ella está...**

**Nappa¡¿que¡habla de una vez¿le pasó algo? mi scooter está roto, solo te puedo oír a ti -escuchó más sollozos de Bulma, y algo en su interior lo preocupó-**

**Bulma: Damaru m-murió**

**Nappa¡¿QUE¡debe ser un error¡no es momento para juegos humana! -Bulma escuchó por primera vez como le temblaba la voz a aquel hombrezote-**

**Radditz¿q-que sucede? -se espantó al ver el rostro de su compañero, de su scooter no quedaba ni la marca registrada-**

**Bulma: n-no es broma **

**Nappa¡no puede ser MALDITA SEA! -los gritos de Nappa sólo lograron alterar más a Bulma y a Radditz- ¡¿En donde está¡voy a matar al maldito que lo hizo!**

**Bulma: ...su cuerpo está... -se secó las lágrimas que le impedían ver claramente las coordenadas- en la zona sur del planeta... coordenadas 0,5 tomando de referencia la nave **

**Nappa: vamos para allá -era realmente extraño escuchar afectado a Nappa, Radditz sólo suponía que algo estaba mal, pero no veía la cara de su compañero, sin embargo Bulma sabía escuchar el dolor en la voz-**

**Radditz¿vas a decirme qué pasa? **

**Nappa: Alguien mató a Damaru -Radditz quedó perplejo, sin mover un músculo. Balbuceó que no era posible- No creo que la humana esté mintiendo**

**Radditz¡entonces tenemos que vengarla! -reaccionó, enseguida incrementó su poder, Nappa volteó a verlo, asintió e hizo lo mismo con su ki **

**Bulma: pero su oponente ya no está ahí, se dirige a otro lado, pero aún no sé a donde -la chica intentaba tragarse el nudo en la garganta que le impedía que la voz le saliera clara-**

**Nappa¡maldita sea! Radditz vamos a la nave por otros scooter. Parece que después de todo, la técnica que aprendió Vegeta sí es útil -los saiyajin se dirigieron a la nave. Aunque Radditz estaba sumamente herido, se levantó sin quejarse y emprendió el vuelo.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**La lucha entre Vegeta y Matsuri, no estaba resultando bien para el saiyajin, después de un ataque sorpresivo de Matsuri, Vegeta quedó incrustado en el suelo, se sentía impotente por que su adversario se recuperaba de sus heridas y volvía a estar listo para la esfuerzo, Vegeta intentó incorporarse, podía sentir cómo sus costillas se movían casi perforando los demás órganos, gimió pero se aguantó el dolor y logró incorporarse, para sorpresa de su adversario, que enseguida reinició el embate. Aún con sus heridas, Vegeta golpeó en el estómago a Matsuri, quien intentó recuperarse pero Vegeta no lo dejó tomar aire, lo golpeó en la cara, pudo escuchar los huesos crujiendo al romperse, aunque no sabía con precisión si eran los suyos o los de su adversario, con toda la velocidad y fuerza que tenía, lo golpeó hasta cansarse, no quería que su oponente tuviera el tiempo para regenerarse. Matsuri tuvo miedo al notar que Vegeta ni siquiera paraba para respirar**

**Matsuri: (¡demonios! si sigue así no me dará tiempo de recuperarme... debo ganar tiempo o me va a matar) -pensaba mientras recibía tremendo daño -Matsuri le lanzó en la cara una energy-dan y aprovechó el aturdimiento de Vegeta para golpearlo en la espalda, logró que el saiyajin cayera al suelo.**

**Vegeta¡malditoooo! -gritaba al notar que estaba cegado por la bola de energía que le pegó de lleno en los ojos. No se iba a dejar derrotar así, nuevamente se puso en pie, lo cual además de asombrar a su oponente, hizo que tragara saliva, Matsuri cada vez tardaba más en recuperarse, lo cual no lo hacía sentir precisamente confortado, sudó frío al ver cómo Vegeta se acercaba a él con una sonrisa malévola, a pesar de su condición y por lo cual se tambaleaba, definitivamente no veía a su oponente, pero se guiaba por su ki, Matsuri retrocedió- ¿creías que con una acción tan cobarde me ibas a derrotar? ja ja ja -Rió maliciosamente, preparando en cada mano una bola de energía, de diferente color y tamaño. Matsuri no entendía por qué parecía tan tranquilo, si él llevaba todas las de perder, apenas se estaba recuperando cuando Vegeta lo atacó con una de las bolas de energía, que aunque todavía era pequeña, causó una gran explosión, se hizo un gran cráter en el suelo, le había dado en el blanco, sin embargo, Matsuri apareció de pie y con los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose. Se sorprendió mucho al verse vivo ¿por que Vegeta iba a desperdiciar sus últimas fuerzas con un ataque tan simple?**

**Matsuri¿que pretendías hacer con ese ataque tan patético?**

**Vegeta¿crees que fue un ataque? ja ja ja ja -se burló- eso fue una advertencia**

**Matsuri¿advertencia de qué? -Vegeta le enseñó sus dos manos, Matsuri evidentemente creía que Vegeta se había vuelto loco, pero enseguida recordó que el saiyajin había creado DOS energy-dan y sólo había utilizado una, abrió los ojos sorprendido y buscó atrás y a los lados por si esperaba atacarlo por la espalda-**

**Vegeta: ahí no está, pero no te preocupes, utilizaré esa técnica como última arma, ahora... lo que haré será mostrarte mi máximo nivel de pelea**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Radditz y Nappa llegaron a la nave y buscaron los scooter, Bulma estaba sentada abrazada a sus piernas en una esquina de la nave llorando desconsolada, Nappa enseguida se colocó el aparato para comprobar lo que la humana le había dicho, apretó los puños hasta sangrarse, Radditz comprobó lo mismo, los tres quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.**

**Nappa: adelántate -ordenó a Radditz, este obedeció sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos- me parece que a pesar de todo, apreciabas a Damaru -Bulma asintió aún con la cabeza entre las piernas- entonces, si en este tiempo la llegaste a conocer bien, sabrás que para ella fuiste alguien importante y que por algún motivo que yo no comprendo, deseaba tu bien -Bulma dejó de llorar ¿Nappa la estaba consolando? lo miró atentamente, aquel hombre al que detestaba, tenía los ojos vidriosos los dos sabían que las lágrimas no iban a salir de esos ojos, por lo menos no ahora. Bulma se dio cuenta de que no era la única que apreciaba a Damaru, lo cual le consolaba un poco, ese mastodonte sin cerebro podía mostrar sentimientos positivos hacia la gente-**

**Bulma: se llama amistad -Nappa no le contestó nada, salió de la nave. Bulma no le quitó la mirada hasta que la puerta de la nave se cerró-**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Mientras Vegeta incrementaba su ki, las rocas a su alrededor se desintegraban, un aura blanca lo rodeó, y con un último grito, dejó explotar por fin todo su poder**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Nappa¡Vegeta! -susurró asombrado al ver su scooter. Radditz también lo notó, los se quedaron en silencio mirando a la dirección donde el príncipe peleaba. El scooter de Bulma sonó descontrolado. Intrigada, lo tomó y comprobó el poder que tenía... rebasaba las 100,000 unidades, tembló de miedo, le aterrorizaba pensar que probablemente hubiese superado a Gokú... aunque aún quedaba lo del Súper Saiyajin-**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Matsuri no podía creer lo que sucedía, Vegeta parecía un monstruo, cada vez que caía, por más lastimado que estuviera, se levantaba. Una y otra y otra vez... tenía la mayoría de las costillas rotas, heridas en las piernas que sangraban abundantemente, probablemente la columna lastimada, estaba ciego y aún así seguía en pie, caminando hacia él en forma de zig zag y con esa sonrisa que helaba la sangre ¿los saiyajin no sentían dolor¿qué era eso que hacia que se levantase por más heridos que estuvieran?**

**Otra vez el tiempo no alcanzó para que se recuperara por completo de sus heridas, sin embargo, le llevaba gran ventaja en esa cuestión a su adversario, preparó su ataque mortal, confiando en que Vegeta no lo soportaría, tomando en cuenta sus heridas. De pronto, el saiyajin ya estaba sobre él.**

**Vegeta: ja ja ja... a pesar de que estás entero físicamente, tu poder ha disminuido mucho, ya no te queda tiempo odojin... ¡vas a morir!**

**Matsuri¡no¡no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi raza!**

**Vegeta: no le voy a hacer daño -dijo aparentando inocencia- simplemente voy a exterminarla ja ja ja ja**

**Matsuri¡maldito! -juntó todas sus fuerzas y lanzó su último ataque que fue tan rápido que Vegeta no pudo esquivarlo, lo recibió de lleno. Matsuri calló al suelo, agotado, era verdad lo que el saiyajin le había dicho, estaba bien físicamente pero su energía se había acabado.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Pasaron así unos minutos, Matsuri tendido en el suelo, pero consiente, festejando que pudo derrotar a su adversario y así salvar a su planeta y a su gente. Sonrió, aquella había sido una batalla muy divertida. Poco a poco su sonrisa se tornó a una franca risa, estaba feliz: los saiyajin no lo habían derrotado, rió los más alto que pudo, hasta que escuchó una voz que lo aterrorizó.**

**Vegeta¿que es lo que te causa tanta risa?**

**Matsuri¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! -se levantó como pudo, y vio el presagio de su fin: Vegeta estaba parado, bañado en su propia sangre, herido por todos lados, pero vivo... y de pie- ¡¿q-que,.. cómo...?!**

**Vegeta: fue una buena pelea -el saiyajin se sostenía un costado con la mano, y aún así seguía sangrando, pero todavía sonreía, todavía mantenía la calma tan aterradora- pero ya me aburrí, así que como el insecto que eres, serás aplastado -Matsuri se puso en guardia una vez más, sabía que sin energía ya nada podía hacer, pero no se rendiría, le haría frente al enemigo hasta el último momento- podrás ver el estado más increíble de un saiyajin, tendrás ese privilegio -le disparó anillos de energía que lo ataron a una roca. Luego agarró su cola y se la enseñó, sonrió una vez más, disfrutando el sufrimiento de su derrotado enemigo. Señaló al cielo, Matsuri aún desconcertado se fijó en lo que Vegeta señalaba, era la segunda bola de energía que había preparado, pero estaba en el cielo, estática, no parecía ningún ataque importante... más bien parecía... parecía...**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Vegeta abrió los ojos, aún estaba deslumbrado, sin embargo alcanzaba a ver perfectamente aquella esfera. La miró fijamente, sonrió al saber lo que seguía después, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo ordinario, queriendo salirse del pecho, pelo castaño le salió por todo el cuerpo mientras su volumen aumentaba y aumentaba, poco a poco las facciones de la cara sufrieron un cambio dramático, su boca se alargó hasta convertirse en un hocico con grandes colmillos, sus ojos fieros, vacíos de piedad, salvajes y llenos de vida. Disfrutaba cada instante de esta transformación, transformarse en ozharu era una experiencia sublime, dolía, claro que si, pero a la vez era el sentimiento de poder, de desahogo, como un orgasmo recorriendo cada músculo de su cuerpo.**

**Cuando la transformación termino, Vegeta rugió, un rugido que se escuchó en todo el planeta y que sumergió a cada ser vivo en un sentimiento de terror inimaginable. El rugido de un ozharu hambriento de muerte.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Bulma gritó tan alto como sus pulmones pudieron. Nappa y Radditz sonrieron. Su sangre los llamaba a combatir, el rugido ozharu los invitaba a matar. Locos de la emoción, volaron a la dirección de donde el llamado provenía.**

**Bulma siguió temblando largo tiempo, encogida en el suelo y abrazándose a si misma, imposibilitada por el miedo que le provocó aquel rugido, su mente lo seguía reproduciendo. Pero ya no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, Damaru la había dejado sóla, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de ella misma, por mucho miedo que tuviese, tenía que salir adelante y luchar. **

**Así que se enjugó las lágrimas y se levantó.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Ya tengo el otro capítulo escrito nomás no lo publico para crear suspenso jajajaja, pero quiero decirles que me pondré tirana. Mientras más reviews, más pronto actualizo Buajajaja (risa maquiavélica que sale del alma) buajajaja cof cof jajaja


	10. Destino 10

konnichiwassss¿como están? yo muy avergonzada de no poder publicar más seguido, por eso y por que hoy no dispongo de mucho tiempo para contestar ampliamente sus reviews, solo me queda agradecerles a todas y mandarles tooodo mi amor (que es muchísmo)

**Shadir: **¿te pareció excesivo lo del Ozharu? Oh que pena, a mi me gustó mucho

**Darkzulangel: **jeje perdón por la demora de publicar lo siento y si, Damaru está muy pero muuy muerta. Gomen

**Karo: **ya pronto dejarán el planeta, lo prometo y en cuanto al romance…ya veremos como comienza ;)

**Marinlucerochiba: **a ver cuándo nos echamos una platicadita sobre anime ¿Qué dices? Ya voy a empezar a ver Sailor Moon :) y tu fanfic está muuuy bueno, leanlo chicas.

**Melikav: **tu siempre me echas porras niña ¡muchas gracias! Espero que la escuela ya no nos esclavice. Te veo en msn ;)

**Pipe: **aaaay gomen gomen!!! Perdón por la tardanza, es la escuela la que me quita tanto tiempo como inspiración :( espero que ya no me tarde tanto jejeje ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 10**

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

**Radditz y Nappa sonrieron al ver a Vegeta transformado, así era aún más imponente**

**Vegeta¿que esperan? -preguntó con esa voz espectral. Les hizo una señal, los dos saiyajin asintieron y miraron fijamente la luna.**

**La población odojin salía corriendo de sus casas, gritando despavorida al ver tres monos gigantescos destruyéndolo todo, no eran unos monstruos cualquiera, reían ante los ríos de sangre, se regocijaban matando. Y para aumentar el terror en la población ¡hablaban!**

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

**Pasaron unas horas, los tres ozharu que se habían separado, se juntaron nuevamente, el planeta era muy pequeño, así que no tardaron nada en exterminar a la población. Ya estando los tres juntos, Vegeta le lanzó un rayo de ki a la esfera de energía que hacía las veces de luna, lentamente, volvieron a la normalidad, sin perder el conocimiento.**

**Vegeta¿donde demonios se metió Damaru? -preguntó dándose cuenta de su ausencia. Radditz y Nappa se voltearon a ver uno al otro y pusieron cara de circunstancia- ¿donde está¿otra vez en la cámara de regeneración? -Nappa miró preocupado al príncipe y negó con la cabeza, Radditz desvió la mirada- ¿entonces? -miró a los dos-**

**Nappa: príncipe... su prometida Damaru... ha muerto -Vegeta se sorprendió, miró para todos lados, eso tenía que ser una broma, Damaru era muy fuerte... aunque... se dio cuenta de que no sentía su presencia -**

**Vegeta: un scooter -ordenó-**

**Nappa: pero señor...**

**Vegeta¡DIJE UN SCOOTER! -Nappa le entregó el suyo, bajando la cabeza. Vegeta buscó en todas direcciones, presionando una y otra vez los diferentes botones, pero no la encontraba. Se dio cuenta de que era verdad, destruyó el scooter con la mano, bajó la mirada. Entonces preguntó muy serio- ¿en donde está? -Nappa y Radditz lo condujeron a donde habían quedado los restos de la guerrera, que ahora era irreconocible- ¿y el enemigo?**

**Nappa: ya está muerto señor -Vegeta asintió-**

**Vegeta: váyanse de aquí -les ordenó, los súbditos obedecieron inmediatamente y se fueron a la nave donde reinó el silencio el resto de la noche. Bulma trató de dormir, pero no pudo, así que acompañó a los saiyajin que descansaban en la sala, incómodos esperando a su príncipe, ni siquiera se atrevieron a usar la Cámara de Regeneración. Sería una larga noche. Los tres miraban en diferentes direcciones, Radditz sentado en un sillón pegado a la pared de la nave, Bulma sentada en un sillón individual, Nappa parado junto a una ventana.**

**En la madrugada, Bulma se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no había regresado ¿y si también lo habían matado? Sintió un impacto en el corazón, corrió hasta su scooter, lo prendió y se sintió tonta. Ella intentaba averiguar si su peor enemigo estaba bien, si se había decidido a odiarlo entonces debía hacerlo, no preocuparse por su salud. Nappa y Radditz la miraron al mismo tiempo, la chica se sonrojó y dejó lentamente el scooter, caminó de regreso a su sillón y disimuló.**

**Pero una punzada de angustia seguía rondándola**

**Bulma: (ya no me voy a preocupar por el, ya no me voy a preocupar por el) -se repetía como si fuera un mantra- (ya no me voy a preocupar por él... además si lo mataron mejor para mi, salgo corriendo a mi nave, la compongo y me voy. Ya no me voy a preocupar por él. Pero si lo mataron, estos dos no me van a dejar huir, van a querer que yo conduzca... o me van a matar sin que les importe quedarse aquí) -tragó saliva- (pero si sigue vivo probablemente él mismo me mate. Ya no me voy a preocupar por el, ya no me voy...)**

**Radditz¿a qué horas crees que regrese el príncipe?**

**Bulma: ay está vivo -exclamó en voz alta- (pero qué bruta soy) -quería golpearse en la cabeza a ver si las neuronas se le acomodaban**

**Radditz: claro que sí -se levantó inmediatamente y se puso enfrente de la chica; desde el asiento, Bulma veía a Radditz más imponente- ¿querías que se muriera? -le preguntó enojado-**

**Bulma: no, te lo juro -respondió, Radditz se apaciguo y volvió a su asiento- (si vuelvo a pensar en voz alta, yo misma me golpeo)**

**Pasaron dos horas más. De pronto la chica sintió un poco de hambre y se dio cuenta de que si ella tenía el estómago vació, los saiyajin debían estarse desmayando, pero comprendió que ahora pasaban por un momento difícil, en especial Nappa. Volteó a verlo de reojo y se sorprendió por lo que vio: Nappa estaba frente a una pequeña ventana, dándole la espalda a Radditz, pero ella lo veía perfectamente, de pronto dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, discretamente la secó y se cruzó de brazos otra vez. Le dio un escalofrío a Bulma, comprendió que Nappa quería a Damaru más de lo que aparentaba.**

**Bulma: oye, grandote -los dos saiyajin voltearon- eh... le hablo a Nappa. Radditz se volteó a otro lado**

**Nappa¿que quieres? -preguntó con su típica rudeza. Sin embargo sentía zozobra de que la humana lo hubiera visto con la lágrima-**

**Bulma: necesito que me ayudes en la cocina**

**Nappa: no voy a volver a cocinar**

**Bulma: sólo necesito que me ayudes con los trozos de carne que comen ustedes -tanto Nappa como Radditz se extrañaron de la actitud de la humana. Tal vez planeaba algo para huir mientras Vegeta no estaba. Sin embargo, Bulma muy tranquila se dirigió a la cocina. Los saiyajin se dirigieron una nueva mirada preocupada, si no planeaba nada malo, seguramente la muerte de Damaru le había afectado más de lo que aparentaba**

**Radditz¿crees que planee algo?**

**Nappa: no lo sé... tenemos que tenerla vigilada y no dejarla sola hasta que llegue el príncipe y decida qué hacer con ella.**

**Radditz: pero me extraña que esté aquí con nosotros, y que además se vea tan tranquila, se supone que ella y Damaru eran muy buenas amigas**

**Nappa: iré a ver qué planea -al entrar en la cocina, lo único misterioso que vio, fue un trozo de carne que olía un poco mal. Bulma buscaba utensilios de cocina-**

**Bulma: cocino horrible, quiero advertirles -le comentó cuando vio de reojo al saiyajin-**

**Nappa¿qué es lo que planeas comportándote así de buenas a primeras? -le encaró-**

**Bulma: yo soy amable contigo por que tu tuviste un gesto amable conmigo hace rato, y como ya dije varias veces, si recibo un buen trato, doy un buen trato**

**Nappa¡yo no fui amable! -aclaró como si fuera un insulto-**

**Bulma: sé que ustedes los saiyajin se guardan los sentimientos como si fuesen cosas terribles, pero en el fondo siguen siendo seres con cerebro y corazón y por más salvajes y maleducados que sean, tienen sentimientos y me atrevo a decir que son demasiado fuertes**

**Nappa¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?**

**Bulma: nada**

**Nappa¿como que nada? Puedo escuchar en el tono que utilizas que algo me quieres decir -Nappa se temía lo peor, cada vez estaba más seguro de que lo había visto al pensar en Damaru ¿como podía haber sido tan débil?**

**Bulma: bueno, tu sabes lo que quiero decir -dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a preparar sandwiches. Nappa tragó saliva sonoramente- tranquilo, se quedará en secreto**

**Nappa¿d-de qué hablas? -preguntó nervioso, comenzaba a sudar hasta por las manos. Bulma sintió una gran gota en la frente, suspiró ruidosamente, con los saiyajin no se podía ser misteriosa-**

**Bulma: pues de que es claro que tu querías a Damaru -El color moreno claro de Nappa subió de tono, pasando por todos los rojos hasta convertirse en morado**

**Nappa: p-pero tu... pero yo... ¡¡Claro que no!!!!!**

**Bulma: ay por favor**

**Nappa¡¡¡que no humana!!!**

**Bulma: bueno... entonces no -Nappa esperó un momento para ver si la humana agregaba algo, al no escuchar otra palabra, decidió salir de ahí con aire truinfal- la amabas -se volteó rápidamente, ahora sí era el final de su insignificante existencia, Bulma sintió que la nave temblaba, era Nappa que estaba casi sobre ella y rojo de ira- pero no te preocupes -agregó sin impresionarse- yo no diré nada**

**Nappa¡claro que no dirás nada! yo te degollaría antes de que pronunciaras mi nombre**

**Bulma: no conviertas este momento en el que te estoy mostrando solidaridad y respeto en algo violento.**

**Nappa: jum -trató que tranquilizarse, bajando su coraje con bufidos de toro-**

**Bulma: aunque debiste habérselo dicho**

**Nappa: una palabra más y comeremos sandwich de humana**

**Bulma: bueno, ya me callo. Hey grandote -lo llamó cuando el otro quiso irse- ayúdame con la carne -tomó un bulto de carne gigante y lo colocó en la mesa- la verdad es que no entiendo cómo logran estar tan tranquilos después de todo lo que pasó**

**Nappa: tu nunca podrás entender a un saiyajin**

**Bulma: tal vez, pero a Damaru sí la entendía -de pronto paró de hacer lo que hacía, iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez y no quería hacerlo. Respiró hondo, dejó escapar esas lágrimas pero serían las últimas de la noche. Nappa se le quedó observando**

**Nappa: parece que en tu especie no es algo extraño que demuestren debilidades**

**Bulma: nosotros los llamamos sentimientos**

**Nappa: los saiyajin con sentimientos no sobreviven, Damaru es un ejemplo**

**Bulma¡no te atrevas a hablar de ella! -gritó enfurecida-**

**Nappa¡sólo digo la verdad!**

**Bulma: sea o no sea la verdad no tienes derecho a expresarte de ese modo despectivo de alguien a quien amabas**

**Nappa: eres una hembra demasiado tonta para entender estas cosas**

**Bulma: ya veo por qué Damaru nunca te hizo caso, ella era demasiado para ti**

**Nappa: si no te callas lo lamentarás**

**Bulma: si no te callas TU lo lamentarás**

**Una hora después Bulma y Nappa llevaron charolas con los bocadillos, Radditz le preguntó con la mirada a Nappa si había detectado algo, Nappa le respondió de la misma manera que no. Y ahí se quedaron nuevamente los tres, en silencio, en sus mismos lugares, comiendo tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilamente para ser saiyajin. Nappa mirando con rencor a Bulma, ella devolviéndole la mirada al saiyajin. Radditz soportando sus heridas sin decir nada.**

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

**A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta entró en la nave, aparentando normalidad aunque no podía caminar bien, estaba tan pálido como el papel, sudaba frío. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por trozos de sangre coagulada. Bulma se sobresaltó al verlo entrar, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, pero los saiyajin estaban despiertos, incluso parecía que Radditz se había metido a la Cámara de regeneración. Se levantaron a saludar con cortesía a su príncipe-**

**Vegeta: vayan a presentar sus respetos en unas horas será la ceremonia -su voz casi no se escuchaba, pero los dos acataron la orden. Bulma se le quedó viendo, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar-**

**Bulma¿e-estás bien?**

**Vegeta: cla-ro que... si -pero no sonaba muy convencido de eso-**

**Bulma: ven, te ayudo a...**

**Vegeta: no necesito la ayuda de nadie -le interrumpió bruscamente-**

**Bulma: que si hombre, ven, no pasa nada**

**Vegeta: ya te dije que... agh -de pronto calló de rodillas y la herida en su costado se abrió nuevamente para dejar salir abundantemente la sangre-**

**Bulma¡Vegeta¿como fuiste capaz de dejarte las heridas toda la noche? -el príncipe trató de zafarse de las manos de Bulma cuando ella corrió a ayudarlo, jalándole del brazo que se veía menos mal. Después de un rato de jaloneos, lo convenció de quitarse la ropa y lo ayudó a subirse a la Cámara, la activó y se dejó caer en una silla. Avergonzada consigo misma de ayudarlo, tapó la Cámara con una tela. Una ceremonia había dicho... ¿los saiyajin eran creyentes de algo?**

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

**Después de un rato, entraron Nappa y Radditz, se percataron de que su príncipe no hubiera sido traicionado por la humana rara y sin mediar palabra se fueron a dar un baño. Bulma hizo lo mismo, sentía cierta zozobra de lo que pasaría. Al salir, se dio cuenta de que Vegeta ya no estaba en la Cámara.**

**Vegeta¡Radditz¡te dije que vinieras hace media hora! -Radditz salió corriendo de su habitación, se iba poniendo una bota negra, que contrastaba con el traje rojo sangre que llevaba puesto.**

**Radditz: si señor ya voy -gritó mientras se acomodaba los últimos botones de la capa que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, un tono más oscuro que el traje. Entró en la habitación del príncipe y dejó en el pasillo a Bulma sorprendida por la elegancia del traje, pero no fue su única sorpresa, Nappa salía en ese momento de su cuarto, si Radditz se veía elegante, Nappa le daba la vuelta, con una capa aún más larga y más oscura, insignias y medallas alineadas en el pecho y un traje de combate con armadura.**

**Bulma: creo que debo estar a la altura de la situación -regresó a su cuarto y buscó la ropa adecuada. Al salir, los tres saiyajin parecía que la estuvieran esperando. Llevó puesto un vestido largo y ceñido al cuerpo, completamente negro, con un sombrero a juego que tenía una malla delgada que le cubría el rostro**

**Vegeta¿por qué es negro el vestido que llevas?**

**Bulma: es el color del luto en la Tierra**

**Vegeta: solamente los más altos monarcas saiyajin pueden usar este color en una ceremonia**

**Bulma: queda claro que no soy monarca, pero soy terrestre y le presento mis respetos a Damaru como yo lo sé hacer -Vegeta se le quedó viendo una vez, de arriba hacia abajo pero guardó silencio y se dio la media vuelta-**

**Vegeta: vámonos -ordenó. Bulma no pudo evitar notar que hacía juego con él, Vegeta llevaba una capa larga que arrastraba unos centímetros, de algo parecido al terciopelo, negro en la parte exterior y rojo vino en el interior, una armadura corta, y un traje de combate negro menos ajustado que el habitual, botas y guantes rojos como la capa y en el pecho llevaba, además de la insignia real, un medallón grande con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas ¿qué querría decir aquel medallón?**

**Una vez fuera de la nave, los saiyajin comenzaron a volar, Bulma recordó que había olvidado su aeronave**

**Radditz¿y ahora qué? -preguntó fastidiado al notar que ella se quedaba parada en su lugar**

**Bulma¿que no ves que no sé volar?**

**Nappa: es la última vez que te ayudo ¿entendiste? -Radditz, Vegeta e inclusive la propia Bulma, quedaron extrañados cuando Nappa la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a volar-**

**Bulma: gracias -le dijo al oido en pleno vuelo-**

**Nappa: lo hago por que no quiero que nos retraces -Bulma se sintió completamente extraña, tanto por estar volando, como por estar abrazando del cuello al saiyajin que más la odiaba-**

**Minutos después llegaron al lugar donde yacía Damaru. Había manchas de sangre por todo el lugar, pero no había ni un solo cuerpo. Bulma pisó tierra firme, pero sintió que el suelo se movía al ver el montón de tierra que suponía cubría el cuerpo de su amiga, las lágrimas brotaron al instante. Vegeta se colocó en un extremo, donde se adivinaba que estaba la cabeza, Bulma quedó a los pies, Nappa y Radditz se colocaron cada uno en un costado-**

**Vegeta: Que comience la ceremonia**


	11. Destino 11

**Nota del capítulo: Hola a todos. Quiero comentarles que este capítulo es demasiado corto por que cumple la función de contar la ceremonica funebre saiyajin y después de eso viene una nueva etapa en la historia, ya saben: amor, guerra, saiyajins y todo eso, además se introducen más personajes. Pero el estilo de la historia seguirá siendo el mismo, y la forma de contarlo igual (bueno, he cambiado mi forma de escribir pero creo que nadie lo notó jejeje) Pues es todo por el momento, me quedo agradeciendo los reviews y luego el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos.**

**P.D. el próximo lo subiré en una semana si acaso, tal vez antes**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Natta**: que ilusión me hace que recién lo hayas encontrado y lo mejor es que te gustó!!! Me hizo muy feliz tu review, a ver si no te desilusionas por que lamentablemente puedo actualizar cada 29 de febrero :P bueno, exagero un poco jeje. Si Damaru resucitara con las esferas cuando Bulma y Vegeta ya fueran pareja se vuelve a morir jeje ups 

**Darkzulangel. **Ay…… :S

**Saiya élite: **¿por qué malo? Si es un pan dulce con chocolatito

**Melikav: **Bien amiga, aquí la ceremonia, espero que guste :D ¿Qué crees que sucedió? Si, bulma se asustó por un ritual de película de terror jajajaja. Tuve una discusión con un amigo acerca de las costumbres y religión de los saiyajin, mi amigo dice que no tenían religión pero todas las civilizaciones tienen una por lo menos!! Respecto a los elefantes, tienes mucha razón, toman con sus trompas los huesos de sus seres queridos fallecidos y les lloran ¡¡son mis animales favoritos!! Oye amiga nunca NUNCA me cansaré de leerte, espero que puedas volver a escribir pronto te extraño mucho!!!

**Bulnatt**: vuelvo a la carga, espero que te guste la ceremonia que me costó bastante tiempo y me quemé un poco el coco jejeje, es que sufrí de distrofia cerebral fanfictional en el hemisferio izquierdo al lado de las células encargadas de procesar bombones y hombres guapos, y todo para que me saliera esta churrada que ni valió la pena. Vale ma... Ya recibí tu besote y me dejaste tumbada, fue suficiente pero pronto querré más. Eres un amorzote te quiero mucho loquilla (como dice la súper) espero que pronto vuelvas al vicio de Internet. He dicho

**RunlineY**: jojojo a ver si este te parece más "normalito" pero creo que en mi, lo normal no existe o es aburrido :P

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**  
**

**Capítulo 11**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Vegeta sacó de su ropa un pequeño pero grueso libro negro, que estaba apresuradamente atado con un cordoncito dorado. Lo miró durante unos instantes, todo aquello le incomodaba y deseaba que terminara pronto, no era aficionado a las ceremonias de su especie, pues sentía que iban en contra de los principios saiyajin. Los demás saiyajin creían fervientemente en esas costumbres sin embargo, cuando fuera Rey, haría todo lo posible por deshacerse de ellas. **

**Radditz sacó una manta de luto, grande y al parecer sedosa, de un color oscuro y la tendió con cuidado junto al montón de tierra, mientras Nappa recordaba los rezos.**

**-será corta- indicó Vegeta abriendo el libro negro, percibió en ese instante el olor a piel vieja de sus páginas, ese olor en particular le agradaba.**

**-La vida de un saiyajin no es fácil ni busca serlo -comenzó. Los demás enseguida prestaron atención- El honor y las batallas componen nuestras vidas y es lo único que nos importa. Si hemos de morir, será peleando, ese será nuestro mayor orgullo. Dejaremos en el campo de batalla lo que no nos pertenece: sangre, piel y vida. Nos llevaremos el orgullo y la satisfacción de servir a nuestro pueblo- esperó un minuto mientras Radditz comenzaba a quitar la tierra del monton. Bulma sintió pánico de pronto ¿que estaban pensando hacer? Su duda se despejó enseguida al ver que Radditz seguía quitando la poca tierra que quedaba y poco a poco, una mano sobresalió. Retrocedió un paso y cerró los ojos. No podía ser cierto lo que iban a hacer... ¡no podía ser cierto!**

**-Guerrera Damaru, fuiste ejemplar en vida, has muerto dignamente peleando en batalla y no has traicionado en ningún momento las verdades del saiyajin que ya mencioné- otra breve pausa, mientras Radditz terminaba de descubrir el cuerpo. Bulma quiso correr, vomitaría si no lo hacía, pero la mano fría de Nappa la detuvo, fue imposible librarse de él, así que cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver el cuerpo lleno de sangre seca, tierra y heridas abiertas. No entendía cómo era que a ellos no les afectara verla así, tenía los ojos tan cerrados y comenzaban a dolerle, a pesar del gesto, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Ajeno a los forcejeos de Bulma para zafarse de Nappa, Vegeta cerró el libro y comenzó a hablarle al cuerpo, que yacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta**

**-Tu muerte será un ejemplo para todos aquellos cobardes que huyen y se esconden de ella, el pueblo al cual serviste recordará con orgullo que su líder siempre mantuvo en su corazón el coraje, el orgullo de ser saiyajin- Nappa tapó la boca de Bulma con su otra mano, pudo sentir la cara de la mujer mojada debido a las abundantes lágrimas, Bulma tembló al escuchar las palabras que el saiyajin le susurró en el oído**

**-tranquilízate o tendré que dejarte inconciente para que dejes de molestar, Vegeta podrá ser amable contigo pero yo no- Vegeta continuó con su discurso-**

**-ahora serás despedida de este mundo como cualquier saiyajin que con honra muere se merece: esta es la ceremonia que hará que tu espíritu descanse en el más allá- sacó una pequeña daga de la cintura de su pantalón. Buscó a Nappa con la mirada y observó a Bulma como si fuera la primera vez. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza al saiyajin señalándole a la humana que ahora estaba en el piso, agotada por la lucha contra Nappa, éste la levantó de un tirón, sin dejar de cubrirle la boca se acercó a su oído y le susurró**

**-esta es una parte muy importante, y si intentas hacer alguna estupidez que arruine la ceremonia, te reduciré a cenizas ¿entendiste?- Bulma no entendía bien qué quería decir, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente- bueno, entonces irás allá y le quitarás la ropa a Damaru cuando Vegeta lo diga -Nappa se adelantó al revuelo de la muchacha, la sujetó más fuerte y no dejó ni que moviera la cara, Bulma tenía un color preocupante debido a la falta de aire y a la emoción tan grande que estaba sintiendo. Mentalmente, pensaba en que no iba a hacer tal cosa, jamás lo haría, no importaba lo que sucediera no lo haría, pero por otro lado, el apretón que Nappa le estaba dando, le hacían dudar si sería tan valiente para escapar.**

**-diré que sí- se decía mentalmente -y me iré corriendo lo más rápido que pueda... pero este estúpido me va a matar, dios mío ¿qué debo hacer? No quiero morirme- Nappa seguía dándole instrucciones pero ella no las oía, estaba tratando de hacer un plan pero le era difícil al cerebro funcionar sin oxígeno -Damaru ayúdame -suplicó sin fuerzas. De pronto Nappa la dejó caer, mientras jalaba aire lo más que podía, notaba la tierra moverse bajo ella. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y notó que Vegeta la miraba desde arriba ¿por qué se le había ocurrido ir a la ceremonia? La vista de Vegeta nuevamente se desvió al cuerpo y volvió con el sermón**

**-Conserva tu espíritu guerrero en el más allá, nunca dejes de creer en nuestra raza, no dejes el orgullo de lado jamás, conserva lo que eres en esencia y deja en este mundo lo que no te servirá ya. Por eso serás despejada de lo material, tu ropa y tus pertenencias se quedarán aquí y te dejarán libre -Vegeta miró a Bulma indicándole que era su turno. Ella quiso levantarse y correr, pero notó que el suelo seguía moviéndose, estaba demasiado mareada, tanto por el olor, como por la escena. Se vio imposibilitada de gritarles que no lo haría, algo en ella no estaba bien, tal vez había entrado en shock escuchó lejanamente que Nappa le decía que lo hiciera, pero su visión se oscureció y sólo pudo ver ante ella el cuerpo inerte de su amiga. Sollozando se le acercó**

**-¿que debo hacer amiga?- le pidió que la aconsejara, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sintió en la espalda un empujón y se sintió en peligro, recordó las palabras de Nappa, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, cerró los ojos y estiró las manos hasta que sintió la ropa de Damaru. A tientas buscó algún botón o cierre en la armadura para poder quitársela, pero no lo encontró, así que tuvo que abrir los ojos y esperar aguantarse las ganas de vomitar. Era algo demasiado fuerte el ver el cuerpo de su amiga tan herido. Entonces pensó en que a Damaru le gustaría que le hicieran una ceremonia conforme a las creencias de su gente, y que no le gustaría que Bulma se hiciera tan cobarde, que no pudiera despedirla decentemente -no te preocupes amiga- le dijo en voz alta- no te voy a defraudar-**

**Tomó la armadura de las hombreras y lo jaló con cuidado, procurando no perturbar al cuerpo, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente. Dejó a un lado la armadura y prosiguió con la blusa, pero al tocarla, notó un bulto, y al seguir su contorno se dio cuenta de que era un libro o un cuaderno. Se sorprendió bastante, la curiosidad le hizo levantar la blusa un poco, pero enseguida reflexionó que sería mejor que los demás no lo vieran, así que se volteó hacia ellos. Para su sorpresa, Radditz le estaba señalando una manta a su lado, Bulma la colocó sobre el cuerpo y debajo de la sedosa manta, sacó con cuidado el cuadernillo y lo ocultó, siguió quitando la blusa, pero esta vez, se sintió más aliviada al no tener que ver lo que hacía, aunque no le agradaba nada el tocar. Dobló la blusa con cuidado y entre sus pliegues escondió el libro. Después y durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, quitó lo que restaba de ropa. **

**Por fin terminó, ya no era tan terrible verla así, cubierta con la manta parecía que estaba durmiendo después de una batalla feroz a pesar de todos los golpes en su rostro. Con cariño, acomodó el cabello de la saiyajin para que no estuviera tan desaliñado. Aprovechó rápidamente para hincarse, juntar las manos y comenzar a rezar en susurros, algo de su propia religión. Los saiyajin la dejaron terminar. Así que más tranquila, Bulma se retiró de ahí, tomando entre sus manos la ropa de Damaru, teniendo precaución de no dejar ver el libro. Se retiró un poco de ahí y se sentó en una roca, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero luchaba por no hacerlo, apretando contra su pecho la ropa de Damaru, se meció hacia atrás y hacia adelante.**

**Vegeta sostuvo en el aire la pequeña daga. Esta era la parte que más trabajo le costaría, él lo sabía -ahora, guerrera Damaru, como un símbolo del respeto que los saiyajin deben tener a tu muerte, llevarás también sangre real que se unirá a la tuya -con la daga se hizo una herida en el dedo índice y dejó caer su sangre en la manta y el rostro de Damaru- Así honro el vínculo que te ató conmigo en este mundo -todos agacharon la cabeza, Vegeta tenía el color agolpado en las mejillas- recibe mis respetos y mi sangre, símbolo de la victoria, pues no diste satisfacción al enemigo de rogar por tu vida -con la misma mano donde tenía la herida, arrojó un rayo de ki al cuerpo de su prometida, hasta que le prendió fuego. Bulma se oyó gritar.**

**-la ropa príncipe- advirtió Nappa señalándo a Bulma. Vegeta, mientras observaba el fuego quedó en silencio unos segundos, Bulma sintió de pronto pánico de que fueran a descubrir lo que ella**

**-no se va a quemar, la llevaremos a Vegetasei para que todos tomen el ejemplo de esta guerrera- Bulma se alivió y abrazó las prendas, suspirando fuertemente. **

**-Es todo, vámonos- ordenó el príncipe y a pesar que Nappa y Radditz querían quedarse un poco más con Damaru, obedecieron la orden. **

**Dejaron en soledad el fuego que consumía el cuerpo, que crepitaba y que decía adiós a una gran guerrera saiyajin**


	12. Destino 12

**Todas ustedes son tan especiales para mi, creo que no me las merezco T.T **

**Natta**. Ahora no me tardé tanto ¿no crees? Que bueno que te gustó la ceremonia! Y ya ves, eres adivina XD. Muchas gracias por agregarte a tus favoritos, me hace una ilusión y me siento honrada. Respecto a "infidelidad" pues… ay dios la trama está difícil ¿no? Ya falta poco para el final, veremos si Vegeta recapacita ;)

**Shadir**. Que bueno que te gustó la ceremonia. Pero… si tienes alguna mala crítica o algo, mejor dímelo ¿sale? También me gustan las críticas malas, claro, que sean constructivas ;)

**darkzulangel. **Jajaja si, Bulma convertida en asalta tumbas XD pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue un méndigo libro, yo creo que deberá recapacitar sobre lo que se dedica.

**melikav**. Que alivio que te haya gustado la ceremonia y el discurso! Me costó trabajo por que no quería hacer algo parecido a alguna religión. Ya me leí tus actualizaciones y como siempre son muy buenas. Se las recomiendo chicas!

**Capítulo 12**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Habían pasado algunos días desde la ceremonia y Bulma aún no se recuperaba, ni siquiera había intentado leer el libro de Damaru, se había ofrecido a lavar su ropa, y ahora la mantenía en su clóset donde podía verla cada vez que la extrañaba. Después de la ceremonia, se fueron del planeta, para gran alivio de todos, había resultado una experiencia horrible para la tripulación, que ahora se reducía a cuatro: Nappa, Radditz, Vegeta y Bulma. **

**En la nave, los siguientes días fueron silenciosos, Vegeta solo entraba para comer y después se volvía a ir para entrenar y ni los saiyajin ni Bulma hablaban entre sí. Bulma se sentía muy sola, a cada instante añoraba la compañía de su amiga y recordaba con cariño sus pláticas y el poco tiempo que se conocieron, fue poco pero suficiente para darse cuenta de que nunca conocería a nadie como ella. **

**El séptimo día después de su muerte, Bulma se decidió por fin abrir el libro, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, entró Radditz **

**-humana, el príncipe quiere verte- la chica saltó en su lugar y escondió lo enseguida en su espalda**

**-¿¡que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?! -le gritó muy enojada-**

**-deja de hablar tanto y obedece- el saiyajin cerró la puerta antes de que se le estrellara en la cara un zapato de la mujer, que aunque furiosa, decidió ir a ver qué quería ahora el príncipe. Para su sorpresa, se lo topó al abrir la puerta, dio otro pequeño brinco en su lugar**

**-¿por que no has empezado la Cámara de Gravedad? te lo ordené hace ya bastantes días- la enfrentó fuertemente**

**.¿disculpa¿No ves que estoy de luto?- le respondió, pero al saiyajin no pareció serle una respuesta coherente por la cara que puso**

**-esa no es una excusa para estar flojeando ¡a trabajar!**

**-¡pero Damaru acaba de morir¿que no tienes conciencia? Todos aquí se portan indiferentes, como si nos les importara. Pero a mi sí me dolió su muerte-**

**-ese argumento es estúpido, no me interesa si te mueres de dolor o nada más te revuelcas ¡has esa maldita máquina en este instante! -le gritó finalmente fuera de sus casillas-**

**-¡eres un... insensible y un... loco! No pienso construir nada -terminó cruzándose de brazos, para que no quedara duda de su contundencia-**

**-¡ve inmediatamente humana insolente!-**

**-¡no lo hago y hazle como quieras! -Vegeta gruñó como animal asustando a la chica, que sin embargo no retrocedió de su lugar. El saiyajin la tomó de las manos, apretándola pero no al grado de lastimarla**

**-no estoy de humor para soportar tu rebeldía. Lo harás por que lo harás y punto -a continuación, la arrastró por todo el pasillo sin poner atención a los gritos, súplicas, groserías ni insultos de la mujer, hasta que recordó que no podía sobrevivir en el espacio, justo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**-b-bueno ya, lo haré- dijo la chica sin aliento tanto por los gritos como por el susto que se estaba llevando- voy por mi herramienta -Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, Nappa y Radditz, que contemplaron la escena soltaron la carcajada. Bulma llegó enseguida con su traje, sus herramientas y ciertos secretitos que tenía. Mientras soportaba la burla de los saiyajin y saltaba a la otra nave, Bulma sonreía internamente**

**-ja, que ni crean esos idiotas que me estoy volviendo sumisa, ni siquiera me han asustado... bueno, un poco... pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Si acepté es para poder estar tranquila, tener espacio y tiempo para construir un transmisor con el que me comunicaré a la Tierra -Feliz, se despojó del traje y se alejó lo más que pudo de la cámara que ella misma había instalado para comunicarse con la otra nave. Dejó en el suelo la herramienta y el material para construir su aparato. Pero algo llamó su atención y es que en un descuido, dejó caer un pequeño libro y que reconoció enseguida. Era el libro de Damaru.**

**Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrazó al recordar a su amiga y se quedó así unos minutos. Hasta que decidió ver de qué se trataba. Era un libro pequeño pero bastante ancho, con la portada de color amarilla en las esquinas y en el centro, como si fuera una etiqueta, una imagen o un símbolo extraño de color café, las hojas ya estaban amarillentas, pero el libro estaba muy bien cuidado. Abrió la primera página y parpadeó confundida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito ahí, parecía otro idioma hecho de símbolos muy pequeños.**

**-tal vez se trata del idioma saiyajin- se encogió de hombros y dejó el libro a un lado suyo. Para centrar su atención en el transmisor. Pero en ese momento, entró Vegeta asustándola.**

**-¿y la Cámara?- preguntó al ver sentada a Bulma en el piso sin hacer nada aparentemente**

**-ay por favor, no creerías que en cinco minutos ya la tendría-**

**-te dije que te pusieras a trabajar enseguida y estás ahí perdiendo el tiempo- Bulma se levantó rápidametne-**

**-para tu información, saiyajin ignorante, primero tengo que hacer los planos que están ahí- le señaló los planos de su transmisor -soy una genio pero aún así tengo que planear lo que voy a construir**

**-pues hazlo rápido. Quiero esa Cámara para hoy- Bulma soltó una risotada sarcástica**

**-la esperarás sentado por que esto tardará unos días, tal vez un mes-**

**-¡¿que?! No mujer- se acercó a Bulma amenazadoramente- la quiero a más tardar para la próxima semana **

**-que saiyajin tan necio ¡es imposible si no tengo el material adecuado!-**

**-entonces pararemos en un planeta con tecnología y conseguirás lo que necesites, pero la quiero para la próxima semana-**

**-pues no, no lo voy a hacer y es mi última palabra- Bulma no sabía por qué de pronto había adquirido esa valentía tonta**

**-bien, entonces me deshago de ti hoy mismo- le contestó sin guardar la calma**

**-ah ¿me vas a matar? pues hazlo- lo retó acaloradamente, los dos ya estaban rojos del coraje**

**-no que va, no mereces morir en mis manos. Simplemente abro la compuerta que da al espacio y te doy un empujoncito, pasará un minuto antes de que el poco aire que lograste guardar en los pulmones se esfume, tus órganos se oprimirán con tal fuerza que se desharán dolorosa y lentamente, lo que te parecerá una eternidad, tu cerebro se colará pero te dejará vivir para sentir el dolor de la agonía y de pronto todo tu cuerpo explotará, los restos de carne flotarán a la deriva por toda la eternidad ¿te gustaría?- la imaginación de la chica la traicionó al mostrarle las imágenes nítidas y detalladas de lo que el saiyajin le narró. Tragó saliva y negó lentamente con la cabeza, la mirada perdida en dirección de la puerta que afortunadamente seguía cerrada -muy bien una semana tienes de plazo. Mientras tanto yo manejaré la nave-**

**-¿rumbo a la Tierra?- preguntó volviendo en sí**

**-claro que si- sin decir otra palabra, Vegeta salió de la nave con toda naturalidad, como si lo que hiciera fuera atravesar la puerta de una habitación. **

**Diez minutos después, Bulma seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Finalmente parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, sabía que tenía lo necesario para hacer la Cámara de Gravedad, pero no quería, sería ayudar al enemigo. Así que se interesó en el libro de Damaru**

**-¿qué dirá?- la curiosidad se apoderó de ella, se sentó e intentó deducir lo que decía ahí. Pero para poder descubrirlo, tenía que conocer por lo menos algunas letras o sílabas. El problema es que no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, y sólo le quedaba preguntar- tal vez es el idioma saiyajin... pero no se parecen los símbolos a los que vi en su cámara de recuperación -se rascó la cabeza confundida. En lo que pensaba cómo resolver el enigma, se puso a construir su transmisor. Pero de pronto no pudo más. Dejó en paz el desarmador y los tornillos de lo que fue su discman, escribió algo en un pedazo de hoja, se levantó, se puso el traje y salió al espacio tratando de no ver otra cosa que no fuera la puerta de enfrente, que siempre le costaba trabajo alcanzar (esperaba que no se le hiciera fobia salir). Abrió la puerta y busco a los saiyajin, encontró al primero entrenando, al segundo comiendo y al tercero manejando.**

**-¿que dice aquí?- preguntó a Radditz, señalándole un papelito, aunque tuvo que brincar un poco para llamar su atención**

**-no me molestes-**

**-¿qué dice aquí?- preguntó a Nappa, cuya masa corporal era el triple de la de ella por lo que tuvo que subirse a una mesa para enseñarle el papelito (se estaba sintiendo como una niña pequeña)**

**-¿y yo cómo voy a saber? Deja de quitarme el tiempo**

**-¿qué dice aquí?- preguntó a Vegeta, el único que se dignó a mirar lo que Bulma le puso a dos milímetros de los ojos.**

**-no sé- le contestó y volvió a su actividad**

**-¿como que no sabes?- le preguntó molesta pues creyó que no quería contestarle**

**-pues no sé y punto-**

**-¿no sabes leer el idioma saiyajin?-**

**-que preguntas más tontas haces mujer, claro que sé-**

**-¿y entonces?-**

**-¿entonces qué?-**

**-¿qué dice aquí?-**

**-¡que no sé!- le respondió completamente exasperado -ese idioma no lo conozco- Bulma se quedó sorprendida y parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a preguntar**

**-¿no es saiyajin?-**

**-obviamente no ¿por qué no estás haciendo mi cámara?- **

**-ah, gracias- confundida y sin hacerle caso al cuestionamiento, volvió a la nave donde se suponía que construía una cámara de gravedad y donde realmente había ido a construir un transmisor, pero que acabó tratando de averiguar otro idioma. Había pensado que se trataba de saiyajin ya que Damaru lo había escrito, pero Vegeta le había dicho que no era... al menos que quisiera ocultar algo y lo escribiera en clave... podría ser, Damaru era muy inteligente y si quería proteger algún secreto era capaz de inventarse un idioma. Volvió a ponerse el traje y a saltar a la otra nave. Intentó ser silenciosa para escabullirse al cuarto de Damaru, pero llamó la atención de alguien.**

**Cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y miró al rededor, estaba exactamente como Damaru la había dejado. Era un cuarto espacioso y sin muchos muebles, sólo un ropero escondido en las paredes de la nave, una cama, una lámpara pegada encima de ella, un tocador y el baño, era todo, aunque tenía que admitir que era mejor que su habitación, por lo menos dos veces más grande. Abrió el closet, todo estaba en perfecto orden excepto por un par de zapatos que parecían haber sido abandonados en un rincón oscuro. Varios trajes de pelea, armaduras, scooter y capas. En ninguna repisa había otra cosa que no fueran sus cosas personales y Bulma lo que buscaba eran papeles.**

**Se dirigió rápidamente al tocador, ahí lo que había era ropa interior y guantes de Vegeta, más scooter y más trajes de pelea. Todos los cajones eran iguales, nada de interés científico. Cuando se dio vuelta para pensar dónde más podía revisar, entró Nappa silenciosamente, sin verlo, Bulma decidió buscar bajo la cama, encontró una pequeña caja blanca y también un par de pies con unas botas extrañas, tragó saliva al escuchar la ronca voz**

**-¿que haces aquí?- le preguntó enojado... aunque desviando su vista a las nalgas de Bulma que se asomaban por la esquina de la cama, enseguida la chica se incorporó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora**

**-n-nada- contestó, queriendo aparentar normalidad -e-estaba... estaba guardando las... cosas de Damaru-**

**-¿y quién te dijo que hicieras eso?- Revisó con la mirada toda la habitación y buscó en sus manos algo, por si lo que hacía era robar, que es lo que él sospechaba**

**-pues Vegeta- contestó pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente**

**-¿el principe? No me dijo nada de esto, además yo no veo nada fuera de su lugar-**

**-pues claro, acabo de ordenar la habitación-**

**-lo que quiero decir es que todo está igual que como ella lo dejó-**

**-eso es lo que tu crees, pero había cosas que no estaban en orden-**

**-¿cosas¿que cosas?- El cerebro de Nappa se confundió un poco, sus neuronas quedaron estáticas un momento-**

**-pu-pues cosas tu sabes, las cosas esas-**

**-¿na?- se frotó la frente para ver si reaccionaban las pobres. No sabía que Bulma estaba casi igual, solo que ella sobreexplotándolas- **

**-las cosas que ella quería ocultar- Bulma pudo ver cómo Nappa pasaba de tener la cara de orangután estreñido a la de un espectro pálido**

**-¿tu sabías de "esas cosas"?- la chica se felicitó por tener ideas tan buenas**

**-claro que si ¿no ves que éramos muy buenas amigas? sólo que no sé donde quedaron- **

**-¿como que no sabes? Deben estar donde siempre-**

**-pero creo que Vegeta las movió-**

**-Vegeta no sabía de esas cosas... ah... a lo mejor sospechaba algo y quería sonsacarte...- se quedó pensativo un momento. Bulma esperaba no echar a perder su suerte, y la actitud del mastodonte la desconcertaba, hasta parecía que se unía a ella para conspirar contra la adoración de Nappa, su amadísimo príncipe, pero él le aclaró sin saberlo sus razones -pero Damaru me dijo que nadie debía saber de sus cosas, y yo le he guardado el secreto todo este tiempo. Además... el príncipe no debe enterarse ¿entendiste? Vegeta es muy listo y quiere saber que son, pero si se entera correrá mi sangre, pero antes correrá la tuya**

**-¿por qué?- le preguntó sorprendida**

**-¿como que por qué¿no viste lo de ella y yo?- Bulma negó con la cabeza, después de pensar la mejor respuesta. Nappa tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar- entonces no te importa y ahora apártate yo me voy a quedar con ellas-**

**-¡no! me lo quedo yo... -se detuvo al notar su tono desesperado- ...por que Vegeta podría verlas si entra a tu habitación, o entrena contigo o simplemente te lo ordena y no te queda de otra más que dárselas -Nappa frunció la frente, haciendo un esfuerzo mental. Miró fijamente a Bulma**

**-¿es una trampa?- En este punto, Bulma ya estaba que explotaba tanto por la angustia de que Nappa descubriera que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, como de no saber qué eran aquellas cosas tan valiosas**

**-¡no¿ya me las vas a dar?-**

**-¿no que las estabas guardando?-**

**-ash, te digo que ya no están en su lugar- Nappa abrió el clóset y tomó el par de zapatos olvidados en el rincón oscuro y de uno de ellos sacó una llave**

**-la llave sigue en su lugar- le dijo desconfiando**

**-ay jejeje que raro... juraría que no estaba ahí- se sonrojó e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo**

**-creo que te estás burlando de mi y que no sabías de lo que hablabas ¿verdad?-**

**-no, no como crees- afortunadamente era buena actriz... a veces**

**-entonces ya sabes dónde están las cosas- le dio la llave, Bulma sabía que esa era una prueba así que se esforzó pensando dónde iría esa llave. Trató de hacer memoria, no había visto ningún cerrojo, para ganar tiempo para pensar, dejó caer la llave como si fuera un descuido y entones vio la caja blanca bajo la cama. A simple vista no tenía cerrojo, pero debía arriesgarse, se agachó deleitando nuevamente al rudo saiyajin con la vista y trató de mover la caja, pero esta estaba como pegada al piso, la movió hacía ella y nada, hacia un lado, hacia el otro... hasta que se le ocurrió apretar la parte de arriba y entonces escuchó un ruido en el tocador, se incorporó y vio con sorpresa que uno de los cajones se había abierto totalmente dejando ver al fondo un cerrojo. Nappa gruñó, su desconfianza había disminuído -aún así yo me quedaré con ellas- recalcó**

**-ay pero qué tonto eres- en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de Vegeta que llamaba a Nappa y a Radditz de no muy buena forma, Nappa sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo. Bulma se alegró y se apresuró a quitar el cajón para echarle la llave al cerrojo, un nuevo cajón se deslizó hacia afuera y dejó ver dos cosas. Bulma las miró detenidamente y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos le dejaban ver, fue tanta su impresión al ver la imagen que tuvo que sentarse en el piso para no caer. Estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de nervios.  
**


	13. Destino 13

**Natta**: Nappa tiene muchas cosas que esconde! No quise poner a Radditz por que ya en bastantes fanfics tiene papel estelar, en cambio el pobre Nappa tiene potencial y nadie le hace caso, pobre peloncito :o y en este capítulo comienzan los acercamientos entre estos dos jijiji a ver qué te parece. Gracias a ti por opinar tan bonito de mi historia y sobre todo por leer… soy taaaan feliz con sus reviews, en serio. Se podría decir que mi existencia cobra sentido. 

**Shadir**: Aaah shadir shadir queridísima shadir (parece que estoy cantando) verás lo del espacio son puras fantasías mías por que así me imagino que yo moriría si por alguna inexplicable razón un día amanezco en el espacio. Lo saqué de películas y comics je n.n' además, la intención de Vegeta era torturar a Bulma con semejante idea ;) tal vez ella estaba conciente de la realidad. La verdad es que me angustia tu silencio ¡hablame plis! Tu opinión siempre me intriga por que sé que eres de las lectoras más estrictas de ff así que si no me dices nada pienso que es por que te está pareciendo un bodrio mi fanfic.

**Bulnatt: **si si, lo entendiste todo bien ¡quisiera ser igual de lista que tu! ): La razón de la chiripiorca de Bulma la tienes aquí, que buena onda de tu parte gracias por leerme!!! Dos mini besos y tres mordidas.

**Saiyan Blue: **Hola! pues aquí la actualización, espero que lo leas cuando vuelvas de vacaciones ;)

**RunlineY: **tus reviews también me intrigan mucho :) me encantan! bueno aquí actualization. Besos

**Ann: **Gracias por escribir! si te gusta el capítulo me lo dices ¿sale? y si no te gusta... pues con más razón

**Darkzulangel. **Luz de mi corazón (: ya tienes aquí el capi, ojalá que estemos a mano en cuestión de intrigas XD pero creo que no :P 

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Capítulo 13**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**En el piso de la habitación, estaba Bulma sosteniendo algo que le impedía levantarse, era tal la impresión que hasta la vista se le había nublado. Con la mano temblorosa tomó una imagen, parecía una fotografía, parpadeó varias veces y volvió a mirarla... si, no había ninguna duda. Era Damaru abrazando a Nappa ¡a Nappa! Al escuchar pasos, guardó apresuradamente las cosas en su traje espacial, acomodó todo y espero a que lo pasos dejaran de sonar, cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado, Vegeta abrió la puerta.**

**-¡Vegeta toca antes de entrar!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir**

**-¡Tú mujer rebelde y tonta!- la señaló con un dedo mientras avanzaba hacia ella, sentía la furia de un príncipe desobedecido**

**-¡Antes de que me mandes al espacio a que me congele...! -lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano enfrente para que se detuviera -...estoy aquí buscando... este... scooters-**

**-¿qué¿y para qué quieres uno?- su furia aminoró un poco ante el desconcierto**

**-pues por que su tecnología podría servirme para la cámara ¿no ves? Así ya no tendríamos que perder tiempo en otro planeta**

**-ah...- pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, pero volvió a preguntar- ¿y por qué no me lo pediste a mi?**

**-por que no me das confianza- Vegeta quedó en silencio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro**

**-pues aunque no te de confianza, antes de hacer algo en esta nave tienes que pedirme permiso ¿entendiste? No eres libre y no tienes derechos, solamente obligaciones- Bulma pudo sentir la furia trepando por sus tripas, la sangre hirviendo, el color subiéndosele a las mejillas y los puños cerrados. Se levantó de un brinco, le iba a dar una lección a ese saiyajin grosero.**

**-eres un... idiota- atinó a decir entre tanto coraje. Vegeta soltó una carcajada, pero al sentir la cachetada que Bulma le acababa de propinar... su risa se acrecentó-**

**-¿crees que eso me duele? A penas y siento tus débiles manos -Bulma rugió con furia ¡nadie le decía que no tenía derechos! **

**-no soy un animal como tú mono salvaje- le gritó al mismo tiempo que volvía a levantar la mano para abofetearlo otra vez, pero ahora Vegeta la detuvo, si algo odiaban los saiyajin es que les dijeran monos. Sin embargo, Bulma no se esperaba ser detenida, perdió el equilibrio por querer zafarse y fue a caer sobre el pecho de Vegeta, quien quiso hacerse hacia atrás y acabó tropezándose con sus propios pies, como consecuencia... terminó en el piso. Nappa y Radditz irrumpieron en el cuarto inmediatamente, alertados por los gritos y los ruidos. El cuadro que encontraron los dejó boquiabiertos: Bulma de pie con las manos levantadas y Vegeta en el piso, intentando pensar cómo había terminado ahí.**

**-y si alguien quiere volverse a meter conmigo seré más ruda- dijo ante el silencio y después salió corriendo a su nave.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

* * *

**Sintiendo ya a salvo, Bulma no sabía si echarse a reír o a gritar de rabia, no olvidaba las palabras tan crudas e inhumanas del saiyajin pero cada que venía a su mente que había acabado en el piso, quería revolcarse de la risa, debía haberle tomado una fotografía con la cara de bobo que había puesto.**

**-¡la foto!- recordó de pronto y se quitó rápidamente el traje. Tomó la foto y los papeles, después de volver a contemplar la foto otra vez y de preguntarse por qué Damaru abrazaba así a Nappa, se decidió a mirar los papeles. Venían en saiyajin, como lo sospechaba, pero eso no era ningún problema, antes cuando había arreglado la máquina de regeneración de los saiyajin había aprendido algunos símbolos y ahora los podía interpretar sin ninguna dificultad. Su corazón latió aceleradamente cuando a la vuelta de una hoja, estaba el mismo alfabeto que el que estaba en el libro. Corrió por pluma y papel y comenzó a estudiar. Muy pronto la carta en saiyajin cobró sentido para ella**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

* * *

**Nappa caminaba por una calle angosta en el planeta saiyajin, tratando de aparentar que estaba relajado, pero no lo estaba. Aún tenía un poco de cabello pero tenía la manía de jalárselo cuando algo lo alteraba. Ser el encargado de cuidar al príncipe le privaba de tener una vida social, aún así, en las audiencias que la realiza saiyajin ofrecían a los plebeyos, había conocido a tantas mujeres, que ahora no recordaba el número, más bien no le interesaba contarlas. **

**Esa audiencia en particular, fue especial. La criatura más hermosa que hubiera encontrado jamás lo miró con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos café, casi pudo oler ese cabello sedoso que caía con capricho hasta poco antes de la cintura y cuyas puntas se abrían, se separaban y formaban remolinos negros que lo seducían. **

**Dejó momentáneamente a Vegeta en el trono, el Rey no se sentía bien y en esa ocasión su hijo tomaría las decisiones solo; para eso había sido enseñado. Nappa pensaba en que ya era un hombrecito y podía cuidarse sólo perfectamente, tal vez sólo se lo repetía para tranquilizar la culpa por dejar su puesto. Descubrió que la mujer que lo enamoró a primera vista, era una muchacha de igual edad o menor que el príncipe y eso lo atormentó un poco, pues la brecha de edad entre él y ella era demasiada. **

**-hola- saludó con mucho esfuerzo, sintiéndose torpe, siempre lo era con las más bonitas.**

**-ah hola señor Nappa- respondió amablemente, haciendo que el corazón del grandote brincara sin control**

**-¿conoces mi nombre?-**

**-claro que si, todos lo conocen -sonrió, acomodándose la bandeja que descansaba en las caderas donde ponía comida y otras cosas. Nappa quedó en silencio sin expresar nada, pero se sentía extraño, como si flotara aunque sabía que sus pies seguían en el piso. El silencio se hizo incómodo al cabo de los minutos -... eh ¿quiere preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?- le sugirió**

**-pues... si- dudó un poco, pero le parecía buen pretexto y ella misma lo había puesto**

**-bueno, quiero pedirles que me dejen vender en los estadios de lucha-**

**-¿tu vendes?- una gran gota apareció en la frente de la muchacha y asintió señalándole la bandeja con comida**

**-ah ¿como te llamas?- las manos le sudaban a chorros. Pero se regañó a si mismo, debía tomar el control de la situación, respiró profundo y lo tomó**

**-Damaru- no podía creer lo cabezotas que eran algunos saiyajin**

**-si quieres yo puedo abogar por tí- le dijo y sonrió de una forma que le hizo desconfiar a la chica**

**-¿a cambio de qué?-**

**-de que salgamos- le respondió sin pudor**

**-ash ya decía yo- suspiró fastidiada**

**-yo puedo lograr hasta que tengas un lugar privilegiado en los torneos- le animó, cerrándole un ojo -un lugar cerca de la realeza si tu quieres**

**-ten en cuenta que tienes casi el doble de edad que yo-**

**-tengo mucho más del doble pero no me importa-**

**-bueno- contestó resignada, era la clase de cosas que debía hacer de vez en cuando para sobrevivir.**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

* * *

**Los saiyajin comían vorazmente, como era habitual, sin embargo Nappa se veía distraído, miraba insistentemente a Vegeta mientras recordaba el momento en el que había conocido a Damaru**

**-¿que tanto me ves?- increpó el príncipe harto ya de la mirada insistente de su antes guardián**

**-nada- respondió dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Vegeta solo gruñó devolviéndole la mirada fijamente. Terminó de comer y se levantó estaba más molesto de lo común por culpa de Bulma que le había hecho pasar vergüenzas**

**-seguramente esa inútil no está haciendo nada- gruñó. Radditz que nada tenía que decir se llenó la boca con otro bocado. **

**El príncipe decidió ir a "alentar" a la humana. Llegó sin hacer el menor ruido, ni siquiera el rechinido de sus botas se escuchaba, la encontró boca abajo con las piernas abiertas como si de una adolescente haciendo su tarea se tratara, el ajustado vestido se rendía y se enrollaba lentamente hacia arriba dejando ver cada vez más y acercándose peligrosamente a una zona conocida por muy pocos (Yamcha y el Maestro Roshi)**

**-¿que haces?- Bulma gritó espantada, cerró las piernas justo cuando las pantaletas comenzaban a asomarse, apresuradamente se guardó los papeles en el único lugar donde Vegeta no los vería: sus pechos... bueno, tal vez los vería pero no los tocaría... ¿o...si? y se levantó**

**-¡Vegeta¿que haces aquí?- **

**-pareces niña pequeña, si no estoy aquí para presionarte no cumples con lo que se te encarga- tratando de superar la imagen en su cabeza, se cruzó de brazos**

**-es por la forma en la que "se me encarga"- se acomodó el vestido corto y se cruzó de brazos, imitando al príncipe -si se me hicieran encargos amablemente, los tendría listos en dos segundos. Así que ya sabes, sé amable conmigo y tendré tu cámara enseguida- sonrió esperando que Vegeta recapacitara y la tratara como ella creía merecer**

**-ja, pues a mi la amabilidad no se me da, así que me quedaré aquí a molestar hasta que la hagas -y cumplió. Pasó una hora y seguían discutiendo sin sentido. Bulma ya tenía mucha hambre y quería irse a descansar a su habitación, o que el necio hombre a su lado se fuera y la dejara en paz**

**-¡bueno ya!- gritó finalmente -trabajaré una hora y después te vas y me dejas en paz... no sé que tengo hoy que te obedezco tanto -refunfuñó, ella sabía perfectamente que lo hacía por sus propios intereses, pero provocó una sonrisa de las suyas a Vegeta -dame tu scooter-**

**-¿no fuiste a tomar uno a la habitación de Damaru?- le preguntó extrañado, pero se quitó su scooter enseguida y se lo entregó. Enseguida Bulma comenzó a desarmarlo**

**-si pero tu llegaste y se me olvidó por la discusión... por cierto ¿no te pegaste al caer?- se burló mientras analizaba las piezas**

**-fue solo suerte- refunfuñó. Bulma se echó a reír y continuó haciéndolo mientras iba por sus herramientas, sacaba el soldador y comenzaba a hacer un circuito, siguió riendo cuando entrecortadamente, le pidió a Vegeta que le pasara una herramienta que tenía a su lado**

**-¡bueno ya!- gritó avergonzado cuando le entregó en las manos las pinzas. Tardó un poco más antes de que Bulma dejara de reír, pero finalmente lo logró -date prisa, quiero esa Cámara lo antes posible, necesito llegar a la Tierra bien entrenado- aquello le paralizó la sonrisa a la chica**

**-¿cuando llegaremos?- preguntó seria**

**-en veinte días- contestó secamente**

**-veinte días- repitió y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Veinte días tenía ella antes de convertirse en una traicionera que llevaba a los enemigos cómodos y entrenados. No quería pensar en ello, era demasiado para su mente el asimilar tal situación -¿Vegeta cómo era Damaru cuando la conociste? -volteó a verlo intrigada, Vegeta lucía extrañado con la pregunta**

**-¿para qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó hostilmente**

**-es solo curiosidad- le respondió volviendo a su trabajo, presintiendo que no obtendría una respuesta. El príncipe guardó silencio, miró sin expresión alguna por una ventana en la nave. Parecía recordar o pensar algo**

**-siempre fue muy fuerte- respondió sorprendiéndola -muy fuerte y no era entrometida- volvió a mirar a Bulma, la chica torció la boca desilusionada -además tenía madera de líder y si sigues molestando con ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas... -amenazó aunque enseguida entendió que ya nada tenía que agregar, Bulma había vuelto a su trabajo sin ponerle atención, absorta en sus pensamientos.**

**En ese momento, Radditz entró en la nave consternado, más bien asustado, buscó al príncipe y le habló atropelladamente -se-señor le hablan, una comunicación urgente- Presuroso, Vegeta abandonó la nave para dirigirse a la otra, Radditz le siguió fielmente. Bulma sintió más alivio que curiosidad, se pondría a hacer el intercomunicador, ahora si, apresuradamente para poderles prevenir.**

**Trabajó duramente la siguiente hora, lo que le había costado trabajo había sido encontrar las coordenadas de la Corporación Cápsula, que había anotado en una libreta antes de partir, y pensar a qué máquina estaría bien transmitir. No evitó la emoción que sentía, debía comunicarse rápidamente con ellos, contarles en pocas palabras lo que sucedería, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien la descubriera... sería fatal. Ni siquiera sospechaba el destino que le esperaba al marcar sobre teclas y números improvisados, ajustar la señal y esperar con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta a que alguien le contestara.**

**-¿papá?- comenzó la comunicación, esperando que alguien le escuchara, el nudo parecía apretarle cada vez más -¿alguien me escucha?- los segundos de estática, que se convirtieron en minutos le hacían desesperar -por favor, alguien conteste- los labios se le humedecieron por las lágrimas, después de varios intentos de comunicación, comenzaba a perder la fe**

**-¿Bulma?- contestó una voz lejana y distorsionada**

**-¡si! si soy yo- sintió cómo el estómago se le contraía de la alegría **

**-¡hija!- saludó el Dr. Brief, a quien también la emoción le embargó -¿como estás?- por fin las plegarias de su familia y amigos había dado frutos**

**-estoy bien papá, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero debo advertirles de algo-**

**-¿que sucede hija?- la interferencia momentánea hizo pensar a Bulma que había perdido la comunicación, para su alivio, volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre -¿quieres que llame a Gokú o a Yamcha?**

**-no, no papá, no tengo tiempo. Necesito que prestes atención y que le des este mensaje a Gokú, no sé cuando pueda volver a comunicarme con ustedes-**

**-te escucho- oyó decir a su padre**

**-los saiyajin... -¿como le explicaría esto?- papá los saiyajin van a la Tierra para pelear con Gokú-**

**-perdón hija la comunicación es muy ineficaz, no te escuché- Bulma apretó los puños, frustrada**

**-que los saiyajin irán a la Tierra a destruirla-**

**-¿quienes?- **

**-lo que me tienen prisionera, papá dile a Gokú por favor-**

**-hija lo siento creo que no entendí bien- antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar, la nave dio una gran sacudida. La señal se perdió y el aparato cayó de lado, rompiéndose una pieza principal. El fracaso de su comunicación hizo gritar furiosa a la chica, sin embargo, el sentimiento de que la nave estaba cambiando de posición le hizo quedarse muda. Si había percibido bien, ahora navegaban en sentido opuesto**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

En el siguiente capítulo, más intrigas, más sobre el pasado misterioso de Damaru y el por qué del cambio de dirección repentino de la nave.

Por favor déjen su opinión y crítica, es lo que hace a un escritor mejorar cada día, no es solo recibir reviews por recibirlos ;) Gracias a todos


	14. Destino 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Planeta Vegeta a nave Real- comenzó a escucharse por toda la nave -nave Real ¿me escuchan?- repitió la voz, Nappa y Radditz tomaban una siesta después de la comida. Radditz escuchó lejanamente la voz, despertó sobresaltado esperando oírla nuevamente -¡conteste nave Real!- de un brinco saltó de la cama y corrió hacia los controles. Apretó un botón y abrió la transmisión

-aquí soldado Raddtiz- contestó

-soldado Radditz, es urgente que se presente el príncipe-

-¿que pasa?- preguntó cauteloso

-Son asuntos de la familia Real, solo le atañen al propio príncipe-

-El Príncipe está ocupado por lo que tendrá que dejar su mensaje- respondió no muy seguro de que esa frase fuera la que se tenía que decir en esos casos.

-¡escúcheme!- interrumpió repentinamente otra voz, Radditz la reconoció como segundo consejero del Rey -¡obedezca las órdenes soldado Radditz!-

-si señor, enseguida- dejó abierta la transmisión. Nappa estaba saliendo de su habitación

-¿que pasa?- le preguntó aún adormilado, las voces lo habían despertado

-no sé es algo sobre el Rey- contestó esquivamente Radditz mientras buscaba a su príncipe en la nave. Al no encontrarlo decidió buscarlo en la otra nave, ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver a Bulma tirada en el piso y a Vegeta de espaldas a él. Entró rápidamente y lo puso al tanto de la comunicación. Vegeta salió apresurado seguido del soldado.

Una vez dentro de la nave, Vegeta se colocó frente al transmisor y se sentó en la silla.

-habla Vegeta- respondió seriamente

-señor, la corte está muy preocupada- comenzó una voz distinta a las anteriores- el estado de salud del rey Vegeta ha empeorado estos últimos días

-¿quién habla?- preguntó el príncipe sin escuchar las noticias

-soy el doctor- le respondió con su voz grave y fuerte

-¿que le sucede?- se recargó completamente en el respaldo y cruzó las piernas varonilmente

-ha perdido el conocimiento- respondió sin tacto. Nappa y Radditz contuvieron el aliento, pero el rostro de Vegeta no mostró ninguna reacción

-¿y eso qué quiere decir?-

-quiere decir que tal vez ya no despierte- todos guardaron silencio. Vegeta se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo. Los demás creyeron que había comprendido lo que le sucedería a su padre. Soltó los brazos y los recargó en los de la cómoda silla

-¿cuánto tiempo?- su voz siguió siendo impasible

-unos cuantos días- Vegeta frunció el ceño

-no, que desde cuando está así-

-lleva unas horas señor, quise avisarle solo cuando estuviéramos seguros de que no despertaría-

-¿y quién está tomando las decisiones del planeta?-

-el consejo supremo, como usted lo dispuso- el doctor fue remplazado por una nueva voz

-bien, entonces no me molesten hasta que haya muerto- fue sorpresa para pocos la reacción desinteresada del hijo del rey, pues bien conocían la relación entre estos dos

-pero príncipe- se adelantó una anciana -están sucediendo cosas que requieren su atención- Vegeta estaba a punto de levantarse, pero fue interrumpido por la afirmación

-¿qué cosas?- no evitó mostrar fastidio -si los puse al mando en mi ausencia es por que los creí capaces de resolver los problemas, sino lo son abandonen inmediatamente su cargo-

-lo somos, si lo somos señor- increpó la misma anciana -pero necesitamos la guía de nuestro monarca y general. Hemos recibido más amenazas de invasión-

-eso no es extraño, recibimos como mínimo dos diarias -interrumpió Nappa, quien se encargaba de recibirlas

-pero esta vez es grave-

-¿por qué?- se extrañó el propio Vegeta

-por que viene hacia el planeta el ejercito de King Cold y el de su hijo Cooler-

* * *

Bulma se desorientó por un momento pensó en prender la pantalla que la comunicaba con la otra nave, pero antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo, entró Nappa, tan agitado como había entrado Radditz una hora atrás.

-¿que está pasando?- le preguntó a Nappa, que se veía muy impresionado

-el príncipe te necesita- le contestó mientras le señalaba su traje espacial

-ya decía yo que nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos- bromeó pero no causó en Nappa ninguna reacción. Extrañada, se puso el traje, Nappa la tomó de la cintura sin ninguna consideración y la cruzó a la otra nave -parece que tienes prisa- le dijo mientras recuperaba el aire

-escúchame bien Bulma- se escuchó la voz de Vegeta pero no se le veía por ningún lado, hasta que se fijó en el asiento alargado del piloto, donde sobresalían las puntas de su cabello. Bulma puso atención desde que dijo su nombre -los planes han cambiado, ya no iremos a la Tierra, ahora nos dirigimos a mi planeta- Radditz y Nappa, aunque querían, no podían disimular su preocupación, Nappa caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro y Radditz miraba fijamente el horizonte, negro pero despejado por el que Vegeta conducía

-¿por qué?-

-no tienes por qué saberlo- respondió el príncipe sin quitar la vista del horizonte -solo obedece estas órdenes: construye esa cámara de Gravedad hoy mismo, también aumenta la velocidad de esta y de la otra nave-

-¿y qué te hace pensar que puedo hacer eso?- le preguntó molesta, nunca le había gustado recibir órdenes

-depende tu vida de esto- setenció -si lo terminas... si acatas estas órdenes, serás libre-

-¿en serio?- preguntó asombrada pero también desconfiada. Radditz la enfrentó

-el príncipe no es mentiroso, si te dice que serás libre, lo serás-

-e-está bien- respondió débilmente. Vegeta se levantó de la silla y miró a Bulma a los ojos, la chica comprendió en ese instante que algo le preocupaba al saiyajin, y que era algo muy importante. Miró a los otros dos saiyajin, su semblante era de angustia y de pronto se preocupó por ellos, claro que enseguida se quitó aquellos sentimientos. Decidió no tardar más y ponerse a aumentar la velocidad de aquella nave, algo fácil para su intelecto. Terminó rápidamente y sin decir nada, se dispuso a cumplir sus otras tareas. Hizo que pararan la nave, por que no podía brincar a la otra estando en movimiento, tomó herramientas y aparatos que podrían servirle y se fue, seguida por Vegeta para su propia sorpresa.

-oye no te debes ocupar de mi, cumpliré mi parte del trato- le aclaró enseguida que Vegeta cerró la puerta tras de si, las naves continuaron su marcha, ahora más rápido que antes.

-no vine a supervisarte. Quiero estar solo-

-pero yo estoy aquí- le hizo ver señalándose

-ya lo se, pero tu no me vas a molestar, al menos no como esos dos-

-ah... bueno...- al quedarse sin palabras, miró toda la nave, para saber por dónde comenzar. Recordó los papeles de Damaru, ya tendría después tiempo para descifrar y leer, por ahora debía ocuparse de su esperanzadora promesa.

-¿y tu por qué sonríes tanto?- preguntó molesto al notar el gesto de la mujer, quien no se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía

-¿y por qué no? ¿Tu me lo vas a impedir acaso?- respondió, no iba a admitir ante él el gusto que le daba saber que no irían a la Tierra, se le quitó un gran peso de encima. Hincada en el suelo comenzó a trabajar en silencio, lo cual agradó sumamente al príncipe, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que fue Vegeta quien pensando en voz alta, rompió el silencio

-tengo que convertirme en Súper Saiyajin- Bulma, que ya tenía un pequeño aparato armado, volteó a verlo, su voz se había escuchado preocupada

-¿sigues pensando en pelear contra Gokú?- Vegeta se le quedó viendo a la mujer, pensando en responderle o no

-por ahora tengo otra prioridad-

-¿por eso cambiamos de rumbo?-

-si-

-¿y puedo saber cuál es? Solo por curiosidad- agregó rápidamente

-el padre y el hermano de Freezer se dirigen a Vegetasei- Bulma se tapó la boca de la impresión -seguramente creen que Kakarotto fue enviado por nosotros y querrán vengarse

-dios mío ¿son tan fuertes como Freezer?-

-no, son más fuertes-

-pero tu planeta debe estar lleno de guerreros poderosos ¿no?-

-así es, pero... bueno, ya basta de preguntas. Ponte a trabajar-

-ay que genio- se quejó la muchacha y volvió a su trabajo

* * *

-Nappa ¿no has visto al príncipe?-

-no, pensé que estaba entrenando-

-ese era yo-

-entonces debe estar en la otra nave- reconoció disgustado

-no me gusta que esté tanto con esa humana-

-¿y crees que a mi sí?- Nappa tragó saliva, esperaba que Bulma no dijera nada de lo que sabía

-¿crees que esté interesado en ella?- preguntó finalmente

-no, claro que no, él jamás se fijaría en algo como una humana- respondió seguro de conocer bien a su príncipe

-pues... es que esa humana es muy atractiva...-

-¿no me digas que te gusta?- preguntó asombrado, con las cejas bien levantadas

-n-no ¡claro que no! Que tonterías dices jajaja... ejem... sigue conduciendo, vas a chocar con un planeta

* * *

Bulma llevaba largo rato trabajando en silencio, hincada y un poco incómoda por el vestido que llevaba puesto, además detrabajar, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre su nuevo destino, que la Tierra se había salvado de la invasión, el libro de Damaru... como cada día desde que había sido secuestrada, las emociones le abrumaban, y en un momento se sentía feliz, al otro confusa y al siguiente apanicada por la idea de estar en un planeta lleno de saiyajins, si no soportaba a 3 de ellos, no imaginaba como sería convivir con toda una población, esa idea le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. Entonces decidió no pensar en eso y concentrarse en el libro, así se distrajo completamente meditando y analizando mentalmente el contenido, de vez en cuando dejaba un momento la Cámara de Gravedad, que crecía rápidamente, para hacer anotaciones en una libreta, ideas que le venían a la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta entrenaba tranquilamente, más bien parecía estar meditando que entrenando. Bulma se preguntaba por qué Vegeta prefería estar ahí con ella que en su nave, entrenando tranquilo. Hasta que la chica terminó por fin, después de varias horas.

-Listo- anunció cansada. Vegeta enseguida paró su entrenamiento para ver la máquina terminada. Durante todo el proceso había estado observando a la mujer trabajar, le causaba curiosidad verla tan concentrada, con la falda subida, escotada y sucia por la grasa de su trabajo, que hasta ese día no pensaba que le gustara realiza a una hembra.

-No está mal- dio su aprobación. Bulma se levantó de un salto, enojada

-¿como que "no está mal"?- imitó la voz del saiyajin -está perfecta por si no lo sabías, son una genio en esto y sé cuando algo lo hice bien, esta máquina está per-fec-ta

-no puedo asegurarlo hasta que no la pruebe- le respondió ignorando la pataleta

-ash, Vegeta no te cuesta nada agradecerme-

-no tengo por qué agradecerte nada, es un trabajo solamente-

-¡un trabajo! ¿estás loco o qué?- es un favor que te hago

-claro que no- levantó un poco la voz -tu trabajas para mí ahora-

-¡que no! Nunca trabajaría para un saiyajin- Bulma estaba a punto del tic nervioso

-y los trabajos no se agradecen, se pagan, tu pago será tu libertad- respondió perdiendo un poco la paciencia, estaba ansioso de probar la gravedad. Bulma gritó de furia -y ahora cállate y vete, te lo ordeno-

-¡tu a mi no me ordenas nada!-

-¿no quieres ser libre?-

-¡claro que si! Por eso hice este aparatito, no lo hice por que seas muy guapo ni por que me caigas bien-

-entonces estás trabajando para mi. Ahora vete a limpiar mujer, tienes grasa embarrada hasta en los pechos- la miró divertido al ver el color rojo carmesí en el rostro de la mujer al notar que efectivamente, tenía un manchón enorme en los pechos

-¡oyeme tu, saiyajin pervertido!- gritó para calmar un poco su vergüenza -deja de verme con esa mirada de morbo, quítate de una vez esos pensamientos impúdicos de la cabeza, por que trabajaré para ti, pero de ninguna forma haré "ese" tipo de trabajos

-vaya, por lo menos ya estamos de acuerdo en que trabajas para mi. Ahora, pórtate como mujer decente y deja de enseñarme hasta las anginas

-ya quisieras tu verlas-

-ya las estoy viendo, no dejas nada a la imaginación-

-¿pero cómo se te antojan verdad? Se te hizo un hilillo de baba- instintivamente, Vegeta se restregó la boca, comprobando si lo tenía o no

-pero qué tonterías dices- añadió lo más rápido que pudo, un poco enojado consigo por el gesto, ni poder dejar de verle los pechos brillosos -yo nunca me vería atraído por una mujer humana, vulgar y débil- en el juego de tira y afloja que los dos jugaban, ahora era Bulma la que tenía el sartén por el mango

-bueno, lo mejor es que me cambie de ropa. Me voy al baño, no vayas a espiar ¿entendiste?-

-¡pero qué insolente! Para qué querría yo verte cambiándote de ropa- exclamó enojado

-ay pues claro que te gustaría, pero no te lo voy a permitir-

-¡claro que no quiero verte!-

-si, si quieres- le respondió tranquilamente buscando con la mirada dónde poder cambiarse, pero resultaba que el bañito estaba todavía semidestruido, así que no le quedaba lugar

-¡que no quiero!- siguió gritando

-ya, no hagas berrinche, los dos sabemos que sí lo quieres por que soy muy atractiva, y si no lo admites es por que eres deshonesto contigo mismo. Ahora voltéate-

-¡no lo voy a hacer!- esa mujer se estaba ganando un enorme rayo de energía

-¿ya ves cómo si me quieres ver?- sonrió para sí misma viendo enojar al saiyajin, buscó entre su ropa y encontró un short y una blusa

-¡que no! Pero no voy a obedecer órdenes de una humana- desvió la mirada hacia otro lado cuando Bulma enfrente suyo comenzó a limpiarse el pecho

-bueno, no te voltees, yo me pondré a tus espaldas- le dijo al terminar, rodeó al príncipe y se colocó atrás de él, enseguida comenzó a cambiarse

-¿y qué pasa si volteo ahora?- preguntó para hacerla enojar

-¡no! me estoy cambiando, no voltees Vegeta- aunque no quería, el tono de voz de la mujer fue nervioso, estaba ahora semidesnuda e intentando nerviosamente voltear la costura de su blusa, que insistía en quedar al revés

-yo hago lo que quiero, y voltearé si quiero- hizo un ademán de querer voltear, pero Bulma le detuvo la cabeza, solo le faltaba ponerse el short y lo comenzó a hacer diestramente con una sola mano

-si volteas ahora, quedarás cautivado por mi hermoso cuerpo, no podrás resistirte a él y vivirás para siempre queriéndome hacer... ya estoy, puedes voltear- terminó alegre, caminando hacia sus herramientas

-ja, yo jamás me vería atraído por alguien tan vulgar como tu- espetó cruzándose de brazos, aún con las imágenes de ella semidesnuda en la cabeza

-eso lo dices por que no te he besado-

-aunque me besaras cinco mil veces, seguirías siendo vulgar y no me gustarías jamás-

-¿quieres que te bese para que veas que no miento y que te volverías loco por mi?- preguntó coquetamente, jugando a seducir

-puedes probarme cuando quieras, no sentiré nada- respondió retándola

-con que eres una roca ¿eh? Cierra los ojos Vegeta, vas a sentir como si te golpearan. Ciérralos -insistió al notar que el saiyajin no obedecía, y como seguía negándose, Bulma se encogió de hombros y caminó rodeándolo decidida hacia él, esperando que en cualquier momento Vegeta terminara con el juego, sin embargo no se movía de su lugar y ella no podía retroceder o quedaría como cobarde. Siguió caminando y más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, se encontró frente a frente con él. Solo simularía besarlo y después se reiría, o dejaría que él se retirara primero. Pero por más despacio que se inclinó para besarlo, Vegeta seguía sin mover ni un músculo y sin dejar de verla, Bulma comenzó a sudar, decidió darle tiempo para que recapacitara de que lo que estaba a punto de dejarse hacer tomando sus brazos para que los relajara ya que estaba cruzado de brazos

-¿y bien?- preguntó él, impaciente. Bulma comprendió que en realidad lo estaba tomando como un reto, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y entonces le sonrió maléficamente, muy bien, si eso quería, tendría el beso más espectacular que recibiría en toda su vida, sería de tal nivel que no le quedaría de otra más que aceptar su derrota. Acarició lentamente el duro cuello del saiyajin con sus manos, sorprendiéndose por la textura, por un segundo se imaginó el torso del saiyajin desnudo, llegó al nacimiento del cabello y ahí se detuvo, entonces se impulsó lentamente hacia sus labios, cerró los ojos, entreabrió la boca y sintió en su piel la respiración de él, pronto se encontró rozando sus labios y tras unos segundos de suspenso, comenzó a besarlo, al principio superficialmente, pero después descubrió lo agradable que le resultaba y se dedicó a disfrutar de la textura y el sabor de los labios, de pronto todo a su al rededor se esfumó, comenzó a flotar mientras se abría paso hacia su lengua, la realidad se perdió al sentir que él la rodeaba con sus brazos, sintió que era magia la que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera con solo el roce de sus dedos, no dejó de besarlo, cada vez más sedienta de él, con fuerza, y cuando ella aminoraba, era Vegeta quién la aprisionaba e instaba a seguir, el beso amenazaba con volverse violento por la intensidad, si así iba a hacer, a Bulma le urgía que ya lo fuera, por más cerca que tuviera de ella los labios de él, necesitaba más, los mordió mientras se hundía más en la protectora oscuridad que la rodeaba, lejanamente escuchó un gemido y luego fue ella la mordida, delicioso, no podía negarlo, quería más, más. Sus manos descendieron por el cuerpo del saiyajin y las de él hacían lo mismo por su piel, no fue hasta que las manos del saiyajin se posaron indecorosamente en sus nalgas, que Bulma pudo reaccionar. Se apartó bruscamente

-no me pareció nada espectacular- dijo Vegeta recuperando el aliento, dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo

-ah... pues a mi tampoco, besas muy mal- respondió también agitada y sintiéndose muy confundida, aún seguía como borracha.

-mejor me voy-

-si, mejor-

-adiós-

-que te vaya bien-

-no- rectificó -mejor te vas tú-

-pues si- Bulma agarró sus cosas, incluidos los restos del transmisor y el libro de Damaru, y rápidamente se fue de ahí

* * *

-¿y el príncipe?- preguntó Nappa a Bulma, pero esta pasó corriendo aún con el traje y no le hizo caso.

En su habitación, Bulma caminó de un lado para otro desesperada, acababa de hacer una tontería, más bien una estupidez ¿como había podido besar a Vegeta? Era una tonta, ahora se sentía mal, pensaba en Damaru y en Yamcha, los había traicionado a los dos y solo por su tonto orgullo seductor. Quería golpearse; incluso el sentimiento de culpa nublaba el pacer que había sentido. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos, se prometió jamás volver a hacerlo, es más, mientras más lejos de Vegeta de ahora en adelante, mejor. Una vez hecha esa promesa, y recordando a su amiga Damaru, se dispuso a trabajar en la traducción del libro.

* * *

Vegeta no supo qué había sido aquello, pero definitivamente no lo quería repetir, había perdido el control hasta de su cuerpo, en el mismo instante en el que la tocó, perdió la noción de todo y eso no era digno de un príncipe, él tenía que mantener el control de todas las situaciones sin importar cuáles fueran, sintiéndose más desprecio por estar aún excitado, se dedicó mejor a distraerse averiguando cómo funcionaba la nave, Bulma había puesto los botones de unos scooters, así que no le costó trabajo dar con el de "encendido" lo apretó y un segundo después, se encontró en el suelo aplastado por la fuerza de 20 g de gravedad.

--

**_Damaru:_**

_Desde que te conocí supe que tenías un secreto, aún no lo descubro pero lo haré algún día y no es una amenaza, sino un reproche, por que a pesar del tiempo que fuimos pareja jamás te decidiste a contármelo. Pero ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, y será incómodo para los dos, especialmente para mi, y tienes que interpretar esas palabras. Hasta luego._

--

**_Nappa:_**

_Siempre fuiste muy amable y fiel a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido, sé que fue difícil para ti que me volviera pareja de Vegeta aunque fue muchos años después de que lo fuera de ti. Ahora emprendemos otra etapa, esta vez como colegas y espero que sea algo muy positivo para los dos. Gracias por ser mi amigo. aunque puedes llegar a ser pedante y sobreprotector, generalmente eres un buen saiyajin... admítelo. _

_Respecto a mi secreto, debajo de esta carta está la respuesta, te mereces saberlo, pero no te lo pondré tan fácil._

_Por cierto, no sabía que escribías así de bien, seguramente le pediste ayuda a alguien más, casi lo puedo asegurar, rétame a un duelo si no._

--

-la carta está escrita en dos idiomas, al parecer la segunda dice lo mismo que la primera- razonó muy emocionada la científico, rodeada en su cama de papeles, un libro pequeño, la carta escrita en lo dos lados del papel y muchos apuntes suyos.

De vez en cuando salía para ver cualquier símbolo saiyajin escrito en la nave, pues sabía que no contaría con la ayuda de ningún saiyajin en ese momento y fue solo así que, después de trabajar toda la noche, identificó los patrones de un lenguaje.

-estoy cerca de descubrir tu secreto Damaru-

* * *

_Notas de autora: les escribo totalmente afónica, enferma y apenada por el retraso con esta historia. Así que hoy hablaré poco xD les agradezco sus reviews a: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Runliney, Natta, Shadir, Bulnatt, Melikav, Shole, Darkzulangel, Silvia, Sabrina Dragonlady y Sugeisy, ya no puedo contestar sus amables y estupendos reviews en el mismo capítulo, así que lo haré por la opción "review reply" (pero solo se puede hacer a quienes firmen con una cuenta en ff o dejen su correo) así no me quitan el fic y todos contentos :) les agradezco su infinita paciencia a los lectores y les deseo lo mejor del mundo ¡los quiero!_

Recomendation: La torre de Reloj de Yanki Girl. Otra historia que promete! esa chica es imparable.


	15. Destino 15

**Notas:** _En este capítulo, se revelará definitivamente el secreto de Damaru. Después del beso Bulma sufre las secuelas y algo sucede en Vegetasei._

**Capítulo 15**

-¡Vegeta no son normales 3 descomposturas en una semana!- gritaba la chica a todo pulmón -y tampoco la voy a estar componiendo cada vez que a ti se te antoje decomponerla ¡¿entendiste?!- el príncipe ni la veía, ni la escuchaba, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba conciente. En el último entrenamiento que tuvo con la Cámara de Gravedad, algo provocó la explosión no solo de la Cámara, sino de la nave entera donde entrenaba. Ahora estaba en la máquina de regeneración con un brazo pendiendo de un hilo de músculo, la cara destrozada y con fracturas en todo el cuerpo -¡eres un príncipe idiota!- gritó mirando fijamente a Vegeta.

-Por más que lo insultes, no te escucha- se escuchó la voz de Nappa desde los controles de la nave y la risa de Radditz desde su sitio preferido: la cocina.

-No me importa, también se lo gritaré cuando salga-

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por el príncipe? creía que lo odiabas- preguntó Radditz

-Yo no estoy preocupada por él- saltó indignada -y si, lo odio-

-¿Entonces por qué tanto interés en él?- intervino Nappa

-No es interés ¿que es lo que crees? ¿Que tiene tanta suerte como para que una chica tan linda, bella e inteligente como yo se fije en un salvaje maleducado como él? Estás loco- nuevamente Raddiz dejó escapar su risa

-Si no estuvieras interesada en él, no estarías pegada al vidrio, pendiente de su recuperación- a Bulma le cayó un balde de agua fría

-Es... es... es puramente interés científico-

**-**Si claro- dijeron al mismo tiempo Nappa y Radditz. Bulma apartó la mirada de la cada vez menos desfigurada cara del príncipe y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Algo horrible estaba ocurriendo

-Sí me preocupé por él- confirmó y después se golpeó repetidamente la frente -me debe estar dando el síndrome ese donde la víctima se encariña con su victimario... -lo cierto era que desde aquel beso, nada había sido igual, tenían que estar evitándose lo más posible porque en cuanto se veían el uno al otro, las sensaciones que el beso les había dejado, volvían- Con Damaru me llegué a encariñar aunque ella también me tenía secuestrada -pensar en Damaru le llevó a recordar el libro y mientras lo sacaba de su escondite, recordó el beso que ella y Vegeta se dieron, se sintió mal, como se había estado sintiendo, pues Damaru era su amiga y sentía que la había traicionado. Para distraerse, volvió a trabajar en el libro, ya casi tenía descifrado el idioma en el que estaba escrito, incluso estaba aprendiendo a escribir en saiyajin. Claro, sin nada qué hacer durante el día, tenía horas en soledad para trabajar en ello. Lo que hacía falta ahora, era empezar a leer

* * *

-¿La humana realmente estaría preocupada por el príncipe?- Radditz paró el entrenamiento que tenía con Nappa al asaltarle la duda. Se quitó la playera, completamente sudada y volvió a ponerse en guardia

-No lo sé, es muy extraña, si no comprendo a las hembras de nuestra especie, menos a una de otra- contestó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a su rival en la nariz

-Tal vez está tramando algo contra él- detuvo el ataque y contraatacó sacando de una patada el aire al mayor.

-Si es eso, ya lleva mucho tiempo tramándolo- debido a la superioridad tanto de fuerza como de experiencia, Nappa volteó la situación en un segundo y tomó la delantera

* * *

_Escribí este libro como una forma de desahogarme, por que siento que debo contarle a alguien quién soy, tengo esa necesidad, pero sé que no puedo confiar en nadie. _

Bulma leía con avidez el libro de Damaru, ahora que había descifrado por completo el otro idioma, podía hacerlo con relativa facilidad. Nunca se había imaginado que su amiga guardara semejantes secretos.

_No recuerdo bien a mis padres, solo tengo la sensación de que eran buenos conmigo. Cuando pienso en el pasado, lo primero que llega a mi mente son los saiyajin conquistando mi planeta y raptándome, después de alguna forma los maté en la misma nave. Luego vienen a mi imágenes borrosas de las noches en vela, o durmiendo en las calles del planeta, en una etapa muy difícil. Nadie notaba a una niña sucia y con hambre, sin padres ni casa, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus vidas. Ee esa época el único recuerdo alegre que tengo fue el haber entrado en una de las escuelas de artes marciales gratuitas. Creo que fue a partir de ahí que mi vida cambió, por que gracias a mis habilidades pude destacar en un planeta de guerreros, esa escuela fue mi hogar y después de eso jamás me faltó alimento, pues el honor de un saiyajin es saber reconocer a un buen peleador, supongo que me premiaban dándome comida. Me pregunto qué tipo de raza es a la que pertenezco, si sobrevive alguien ¿Como se llama mi planeta natal? Finalmente eso no importa, por que me convertí en una saiyajin, pienso igual que ellos lo hacen, soy tan hábil como ellos, he sido tan exitosa en el arte de sobrevivir como cualquiera._

_Aunque mi físico siempre levantó sospechas, pues soy un poco más voluptuosa que las mujeres y claro, no tengo cola. Por eso siempre debía mentir y decir que en la batalla me la habían cortado, o ponerme en la cintura una de un guerrero al que hubiera derrotado. De cualquier forma, siempre tuve la astucia para salir de los aprietos._

_Y seguí creciendo, entrenando y fortaleciéndome. Con el paso de los años, accedí a la educación saiyajin de forma gratuita por resaltar en las batallas, y de esa forma mi destino se dibujó un poco más fácil. Conocí a un científico extraterrestre que como yo, había sido raptado, él era obligado a trabajar para el Rey. Fue a él a quién le confié mi secreto, desde ese momento sintió simpatía por mí, me imagino que veía en mi progreso, una forma de venganza; él creó una cola artificial y me la injertó en la columna vertebral, así jamás tuve que volver a mentir sobre ella. Un día mataron al científico y yo seguí mi camino, nuevamente sola._

-¡Mujer sal de ahí!- Bulma se dio cuenta de que el príncipe le había estado llamando, pero la lectura en la que se había concentrado le había impedido escucharlo

-Entra tú si te urge tanto- respondió ocultando rápidamente el libro. Vegeta entró al cuarto, Bulma se alegró de volverlo a ver bien, con algunos cortes que no se habían curado por completo, pero por lo menos su brazo volvía a estar donde debía. Lo que le incomodaba, era que nuevamente estaba vestido únicamente con un short pegado al cuerpo... demasiado pegado, por más que intentó mirarlo a la cara, no pudo, otras partes de su cuerpo le llamaban más la atención

-Estás a mi servicio día y noche- le recordó enojado e impaciente -así que levántate y has algo con la nave ¡Ahora mismo!

-¿Cual nave?- respondió saliendo de su embelesamiento -Por si no te has fijado, la acabas de destruir-

-Faltan unas semanas para llegar al planeta y aún no me he convertido en Super Saiyajin, tendrás que repararla en este momento- Bulma soltó una risotada irónica y se levantó de la cama para ponerse frente a él

-Necesitaría mucho más tiempo que eso para volver a construir la nave. Así que te recomiendo que tengas paciencia-

-¡Mujer no estoy de humor para tus juegos!- gritó enfurecido, sin embargo Bulma se distrajo con el olor que el líquido de la nave de recuperación había dejado en él, olía a fresco y limpio, sintió el repentino deseo de abrazarlo.

-_Estraño demasiado a Yamcha- _pensó la mujer racionalizando sus deseos _-quisiera abrazarlo, quisiera que fuera él quien estuviera frente a mí, semidesnudo y oliendo así, tan atractivo y salvajemente seductor -_por un lado ella sabía que esa no era la descripción que encajaba con su novio en La Tierra, por el otro lado, quería creer que sí

-No es un juego Vegeta, me llevará semanas tan solo volver a construir la nave- El gesto de desesperación que hizo Vegeta le dio a entender a Bulma lo mucho que necesitaba ese tipo de entrenamiento. Lo pensó mucho, pero finalmente decidió ayudarlo -lo que puedo hacer es acondicionar tu cuarto para que se convierta en una Cámara de Gravedad-

-Ponte enseguida a hacerla- ordenó

-En primer lugar no me hables con ese tono ¿entendiste? En segundo lugar necesito a los dos mastodontes a mi servicio-

-Nappa, Radditz- llamó sin pensarlo. Los dos aparecieron rápidamente -obedezcan a la mujer-

-Así me gusta- rió ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos -vayan a traer los restos de la otra nave- ordenó fascinada -¡rapidito!- Ante la mirada enojada de su príncipe no se atrevieron a protestar. Indignados y atónitos, fueron a acatar las órdenes -a ver tú, príncipe, vacía tu cuarto de cualquier mueble- la chica esperaba que éste protestara, pusiera cualquier excusa o argumentara que él no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero eso no ocurrió, señal de su desesperación fue que Vegeta se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a arrojar los pocos muebles que había ahí, produciendo gran estruendo. Bulma supo entonces lo verdaderamente importante que era para Vegeta convertirse en súper saiyajin.

Mientras hacía que Nappa y Radditz transformaran los fierros y escombros en placas de metal, ella se preparó para construir la Cámara de Gravedad. Miraba a Vegeta de vez en cuando, notando su concentración mientras insultaba a los otros saiyajin y obedecía sus órdenes.

-A ver Radditz te dije que quería placas lisas y cuadradas ¿Que no ves que esto es importante? Si no blindamos la habitación perfectamente, esta nave podría explotar y se quedarían sin su genio esclava y sin transporte. Hazlo otra vez pero ahora hazlo bien. Nappa pega esas ahí- señaló un hueco en la pared externa- ¡Con el taladro, no con el puño!- Varias horas después, el cuarto del monarca fue convertido en un cubo de metal, que fue fundido por él mismo para sellar cualquier rincón. Bulma entonces comenzó a trabajar, utilizando su máximo ingenio para construir circuitos de la nada, utilizando aparatos de la cocina ante la protesta de los otros dos saiyajin que se sentían degradados a vulgares obreros

-¿Por qué es tan urgente que te conviertas en súper saiyajin?- preguntó la chica luchando contra la pared para instalar un aparato una vez que estuvieron solos. Vegeta sin dejar de hacer lagartijas y otros ejercicios, respondió mirándola brevemente

-Por que tengo que pelear contra el padre y el hermano de Freezer-

-¿Son muy fuertes? Maldito circuito ya aplácate-

-Si. Ahora concéntrate en tu trabajo y déjame a mi hacer el mío-

-¿Son más fuertes que Freezer?-

-Si- Un pensamiento de Bulma hizo que interrumpiera su trabajo, lentamente se sentó junto a Vegeta

-¿Es verdad que me dejarás libre cuando lleguemos a tu planeta?- preguntó seriamente

-Ya te dije que si, no sé porqué me lo preguntas diario-

-Lo que pasa es que... ya no tengo nave-

-Te daré una y podrás irte. Quiero esa Cámara hoy mismo ¿entendiste?-

-Si, si, no te preocupes- había algo que no le gustaba respecto a lo que Vegeta le prometía ¿estaría mintiendo?

El tiempo pasó y como el primer día en el que había estado en el espacio, no sabía cuanto. Solo supo que Vegeta seguía entrenando atrás de ella, que progresaba rápidamente y que quería volver a leer el libro de Damaru

-¿Por qué se convirtió Kakarotto en super saiyajin?- preguntó de pronto el príncipe

-Ya te dije que fue por Freezer- respondió concentrada en la nueva máquina

-Si pero ¿Qué lo provocó? Algo tuvo que hacerlo enojar tanto que llegó la transformación-

-¿Estás seguro de que fue la ira? Por que en ese caso tu te la pasas todo el día enojado y no te has transformado-

-Según dice la leyenda, el super saiyajin debe tener el corazón puro y tranquilo-

-Gokú es el hombre más puro de corazón que he conocido, es inocente y bueno, además también es tranquilo- Vegeta miró con total fastidio a la mujer

-Esas son estupideces, no tiene nada que ver con la leyenda. Por que un corazón puro es el que mantiene dentro de él honor, confianza, fuerza y poder, no se refiere a la estupidez que Kakarotto parece tener. Y la tranquilidad es la que se tiene después de cada batalla ganada, cuando se ha logrado mantener el corazón puro-

-¿Eso dice la leyenda?- preguntó la chica interesándose

-No lo dice con esas palabras, hay que interpretarlas obviamente. Solo un guerrero con inteligencia puede comprenderlas-

-¿Entonces por qué crees que Gokú se transformó debido a la ira?-

-Porque también se necesita un elemento exterior que desate el más puro instinto saiyajin, la fuerza que solo un verdadero saiyajin puede tener- Bulma quedó asombrada por la interpretación que le daba a la leyenda, ella entendía otra cosa, corazón puro y tranquilo eran sin duda un ser bueno e inocente, como Gokú. Entonces Vegeta no podría llegar a ser súper saiyajin... mirándolo así, esforzándose incansablemente por llegar a una meta imposible para él, pudo comprenderlo un poco y sentir empatía

-Pues... en ese caso, me parece que fue la muerte de Krilyn la que le ayudó- Vegeta hizo un gesto de disgusto y volvió a concentrarse en sus ejercicios, Bulma dejó sus dudas sobre cómo llegaría a la Tierra y se enfocó en construir esa Cámara para él

* * *

_Crecí lentamente a mi parecer, pues me urgía desarrollarme para sacar todo mi potencial, que era lo único que me interesaba. Entonces, cuando apenas mis curvas comenzaban a formarse, lo vi. El saiyajin más fuerte, atractivo, temerario. Una noche de festival en la que se le daba la bienvenida después de una ardua conquista, el príncipe de los saiyajin me miró por un segundo, uno muy mágico en el que pude saber que mi destino era estar junto a él. Claro que no llamé su atención lo suficiente pues enseguida se distrajo, pero en mi cuerpo algo sucedió, era una revolución de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. _

_Y me esforcé aún más, me la pasaba día y noche entrenando sin descanso, y cuando no me quedaba otra, salía a vender comida a las calles, no era algo que disfrutara, pero me dejaba buena ganancia para algunos días. Pero no lo había vuelto a ver, él se marchaba constantemente a conquistar planetas, y yo mientras entrenaba simulaba que lo acompañaba, que también era una guerrera de élite y conquistaba planetas... y a él. _

_Mi suerte comenzó a cambiar a raíz de que conocí al jefe de escuadrón Bardock, pues fue él quién después de verme entrenar, me sugirió ir a ver al General, un gordo inútil que por alguna razón era el cerebro de operaciones de todos los escuadrones. Para llegar a él y pedirle que me colocara en uno, debía pescarlo cuando estuviera relajado, es decir: comiendo. Y para eso debía ganarme un lugar para vender en el estadio principal, que era su lugar preferido, con ese objetivo en mente, fui decidida a pedir un lugar para hablar con el rey. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que me anunciaran que tenía permiso; y no lo desaproveché, la naturaleza me favoreció y terminé de desarrollarme, mi fuerza se incrementó. _

_Llegó el día, me formé y esperé paciente con mi canasta en la mano a que mi lugar llegara, ya había entrado en el recinto del Rey, pero en su lugar estaba el príncipe. Recuerdo que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, aún más cuando él me volvió a mirar, esta vez fue mucho más tiempo, incluso checó mi poder con el scooter. Pero antes de llegar a él, Nappa se sacó de la fila, cuando volteé para ver al príncipe, él ya se había ido._

_Tuve que salir con Nappa, como lo había hecho antes con otros saiyajin, por que como ya dije, me aferraba a la supervivencia y hacía lo que fuera necesario para salirme con la mía. El problema con el guardián del príncipe fue que se enamoró de mí._

* * *

-En una hora aterrizará el señor Cold- anunció por el transmisor el segundo consejero del rey. Nappa, Radditz y el propio Vegeta palidecieron

-Se suponía que llegarían en unas semanas- dijo el príncipe sin poder creerlo

-Al parecer adelantó su llegada- atrás de la voz del segundo consejero, se escuchaba un gran tumulto, murmullos histéricos.

-¿Y King Cooler cuando llega?- Bulma se sentía nerviosa sin entender la razón, por eso ver a Vegeta tranquilo le extrañaba. Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento frente a los controles, donde Vegeta miraba un punto lejano en el horizonte

-Al parecer él sigue con la misma velocidad. Parece ser que él si llegará dentro de unas semanas- Nappa se emocionó

-¡Bien! Les da tiempo de acabar con Cold y a nosotros de llegar para eliminar a su padre- comentó emocionado

-Es lo que tenemos planeado señor Nappa- respondieron en el planeta

-No sean estúpidos- dijo Vegeta muy serio. Todos lo miraron confundidos, incluida Bulma -no lo vayan a atacar-

-¡Pero señor!- se quejó el consejero

-Es lo que quieren Cold y su padre, que les demos un motivo para atacarnos-

-No importa- se escuchó del transmisor -podemos derrotarlos-

-Ya les dije que no sean estúpidos. Cold es más fuerte que Freezer, y King Cooler es más fuerte que Cold, ni siquiera atacando todos los habitantes del planeta al mismo tiempo podrían derrotarlos- el silencio se hizo presente, tanto en la nave como en el planeta todos guardaron silencio -así que escúchenme: van a recibir a Cold como si fuera un invitado, dénle todos los lujos posibles

-¿Y si nos ataca?-

-No lo va a hacer, pero si lo hiciera, entonces peleen hasta el final ¿entendido?-

-Si señor-

-Cuando llegue al planeta, instálenlo en la mejor habitación, pongan a su disposición todas las esclavas que él quiera, pero ninguna saiyajin- Bulma frunció el seño disgustada con el comentario, finalmente ahora ella era esclava y por nada del mundo quisiera estar en esa situación -Cuando esté cómodo y satisfecho, díganle que quiero hablar con él.

-Así lo haremos señor- La transmisión se cortó y solo quedó la tensión en la nave. Vegeta se levantó del asiento y con energía se dirigió a la Cámara de Gravedad, Bulma corrió detrás de él y se metió

-Déjame en paz, voy a entrenar-

-Vegeta quiero que adelantes tu promesa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, quiero que me dejes libre antes de llegar a tu planeta- Vegeta la miró fijamente -no puedo llegar ahí si van a estar en guerra, me matarían en dos segundos

-Eso es cierto, pero vienes conmigo, podrían respetarte hasta que consigas una nave... Pero me da igual, si te quieres largar, hazlo. Ahora vete de aquí- Bulma salió de la habitación y se fue a sentar al asiento del piloto, pensativa.

-Quiero que me digas qué planeas- la encaró Nappa junto a Radditz

-¿Qué planeo?- repitió la pregunta sin saber a qué se referían

-No te hagas la inocente- le dijo Radditz -planeas algo con el príncipe ¿no es cierto?- Bulma solo los miró confundida

-¿Algo como qué?-

-Qué se yo. Una traición- Nappa se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, que solo pudo echarse a reír

-¿Y como quieren que lo traicione, matándolo a golpes?- se burló simulando que golpeaba a Nappa en la cara -por si no se habían dado cuenta, no tengo nada con qué traicionar a su príncipe, ni siquiera tengo motivos

-Tu eres muy astuta- puntualizó Radditz mirándola hacia abajo. Tienes la capacidad de crear aparatos extraños que ningún otro científico en el planeta sería capaz de hacer. Es mejor que nos digas en este momento qué planeas contra el príncipe, estás a tiempo de salvar tu vida.

-¿Y por qué piensan que quiero traicionarlo?-

-Por el repentino interés que muestras en él, después de odiarlo, ahora finges ayudarlo cuando no ganarías nada-

-Él me prometió dejarme en libertad e incluso me dará una nave para regresar a la Tierra si yo le ayudaba, es simple, no planeo nada contra él. Ahora déjenme sola por que intentaré algo para aumentarle la velocidad a esta chatarra- los dos saiyajin se miraron uno al otro, sin saber si creerle a la humana o no, dejándola sola con su torbellino de pensamientos. La chica intentó quitar de su mente a Vegeta e invocar a Yamcha, lo cierto es que tenía muchas dudas con respecto al príncipe, y eso hacía que pensara más de lo normal en él.

Por ejemplo ¿conocía el secreto de Damaru? Intentaba analizar su comportamiento, pues era muy confuso. Un segundo parecía preocuparse por ella, pero después demostraba desinterés, su padre estaba muy enfermo y no parecía afectarle nada, al contrario, le fastidiaba hablar del tema. Evidentemente le atormentaba convertirse en saiyajin pero le daba la impresión de que no lo hacía para salvar a sus compatriotas, sino para demostrar su superioridad. Si era así, debía estar sufriendo mucho con la idea de que Gokú, un saiyajin de clase baja, lo había superado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **_Nuevamente tengo que darles gracias a todos por la paciencia, entre viajes, falta de internet y de computadora, ha sido difícil actualiza. Gracias por sus reviews a: Bulnatt, _Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, Shadir, Silvia, Darkzulangel, Alvebia, sioamichi-chan y a Maya, que me regañó jajaja.

_Quiero invitarlos a todos a participar en el concurso de fanfics cortos en el foro Universo Central Anime y Manga. Podrás demostrar tu talento y divertirte. Dioxa, Yanki Girl, Shadir, Melikav, Bulnatt, Freegeta y una servidora te esperamos._


	16. Destino 16

**Capítulo 8**

-Príncipe Vegeta, no tenía el gusto de conocerte- saludó una voz seria, pero que dejaba ver un poco de burla

-Cuando llegue podrás conocerme mejor- contestó en el transmisor intentando ocultar su fastidio

-Espero que no tardes mucho o podría aburrirme y buscar otras formas de entretenimiento-

-No tardaré, no te preocupes. Además he ordenado a mis hombres que seas bien atendido, no te faltará nada. Siéntete cómodo-

-Así lo haré- Vegeta ordenó a Nappa con una seña cortar la comunicación, gruñó fuertemente -ese estúpido Cooler quiere intimidarme-

-No se preocupe príncipe, los saiyajin podrán derrotarlo si pelean todos juntos- le animó Nappa. Bulma salió de debajo de los controles, sorprendiendo a Vegeta

-Listo- anunció limpiándose las manos -logré aumentar la velocidad un poco, no es mucho pero podríamos ahorrarnos unos días de viaje... ¿Vegeta qué tienes en la cara?- le preguntó acercándose a él. Éste por reacción se frotó la cara -ahí no, aquí- señaló Bulma con el dedo, donde no tenía nada, y le dejó una manchita de grasa, luego se fue tranquilamente a limpiarse a su habitación.

Se encontró con un dilema, su vestido estaba sucio y era lo único que podía ponerse ya que Vegeta había destruido su nave y de paso su guardarropas también. Así que cerró la puerta y atoró un mueble para que nadie entrara, se quitó el vestido para lavarlo en el baño, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo quitar las manchas de grasa, lo logró; después lo dejó tendido y se recostó en la cama, abrió el libro de Damaru y se concentró en la lectura.

_Obtuve mi lugar en el estadio principal y pude hablar con el General, por "recomendación" de Nappa, aceptó hacerme varias pruebas para saber mi resistencia, mi capacidad para sobrevivir en el espacio, por supuesto la fuerza y destreza en la pelea, etc. Las realicé todas, de tal manera que el General quedó conforme con mis destrezas. Fue durante esas pruebas que comprobé que me gané el derecho de ser saiyajin._

_Aunque no sé cuál es mi raza, sé que ahora tengo la oportunidad de averiguar mis orígenes, pero ya no quiero, por que si bien estoy consciente de que no soy de esta raza, me siento como una. Amo este planeta y a sus habitantes, me siento una de ellos, me he adaptado perfectamente a sus costumbres, forma de hablar, incluso pienso como embargo, estuve en grave peligro de que mi secreto fuera descubierto, durante las pruebas de rigor en la última etapa de mi postulación, cuando me pidieron realizarme un examen para saber mi capacidad para incrementar mi poder después de quedar seriamente herida. Me vi en serios problemas cuando notaron que mi fuerza no se incrementaba. Encima querían hacerme pruebas "de rutina" que incluían análisis de sangre, en las que seguramente se darían cuenta de que no soy saiyajin. Fue realmente complicado para mi zafarme de esa situación, tuve que sacarle la sangre a un saiyajin, irrumpir en el laboratorio, buscar la mía y plantar la que me había robado. Respecto al incremento de poder, lo solucioné después aprendiendo a mostrar menos poder del normal, para que después de ser herida, cuando pudiera mostrar mi verdadera fuerza, no se sorprendieran._

_Así, llegué a las fuerzas de élite mientras seguía saliendo con Nappa, me gustaba su compañía pero no que me besara, odiaba que me propusiera que nos uniéramos, a él lo que le urgía, sentía yo, era aparearse. Yo quería divertirme, pero era muy chica todavía para el tipo de diversión que él quería. Así que ponía de pretextos los entrenamientos para mi primera misión fuera del planeta._

_Y fue espectacular, viajar y conocer el universo me encantó, pero más llegar a otro planeta y hacer lo que me habían enseñado a hacer: conquistar. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, disfrutaba cada momento ahí, los peligros, las muertes, la sangre de los habitantes en mis manos, los nuevos paisajes. Todo era extraordinario, simplemente me encantaba. Me volví a encontrar con Bardock en ese viaje, él se encargó de hacerlo más especial con su compañía, incluso luché con él en un par de batallas de entrenamiento._

_Después de un tiempo, tuve que dejar de salir con Nappa porque él me proponía unirnos y yo definitivamente no me veía junto a él, ni siquiera me atraía para reproducirnos. Además yo en el único en el que me fijaba era en el príncipe, a quien no había podido volver a ver por todas mis ocupaciones. Los años pasaron y yo subí de posición, ya no gracias a los favores de Nappa, sino a mis habilidades... y a que tenía mis metas bien fijadas. Con el paso del tiempo, llegué a ser jefe de escuadrón y destaqué en mi mando._

_Hasta que llegó el momento definitivo, me enfrenté a Vegeta._

Bulma estaba entusiasmada con la lectura, se imaginaba a Damaru luchando y engañando a todos los saiyajin. Le encantaría que ella personalmente le estuviera contando todas sus aventuras en ese momento, atesoraba ese libro porque le hacía sentirse cerca de su amiga, ahora entendía a qué se había referido Damaru cuando aquella ocasión en la que Bulma se quejaba de haber sido raptada, le había dicho que ella había tenido la oportunidad para matar a sus captores... qué increíble fuerza debió haber tenido desde niña.

Se levantó y quitó el mueble de la puerta, tenía la necesidad de averiguar si Vegeta sabía su secreto, así que salió a buscarlo para hablar con él, con suerte había salido de su habitación a comer o descansar. Apenas había dado un paso fuera de su cuarto cuando recordó que no estaba vestida. Levantó su vista rogando a Kami que nadie la hubiera visto. Pero Kamisama estaba en La Tierra, demasiado lejos como para poder escucharla. Vio el rostro de los tres saiyajin voltear hacia ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser su braga tan diminuta? Vegeta dejó de aprisionar del cuello a Nappa, éste se puso aún más colorado y Radditz abrió la boca tanto que daba la impresión de estar cantando ópera.

-Bueno ¿Qué nunca han visto a una chica o qué les sucede?- preguntó aparentando molestia al no encontrar otra salida. Los tres guardaron silencio, no tanto porque no supieran qué contestar, sino porque estaban más concentrados en alimentar su sentido de la vista… y el buen gusto… muy bueno.

Caminó con naturalidad hacia la cocina y dentro quiso morirse, pero en vez de eso, después de golpearse la cabeza maldiciéndose por ser tan despistada, buscó algo de comida, un mero pretexto, y regresó rápidamente a su cuarto, haciéndoles notar que estaba planeado que iría por alimento y luego regresaría a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-Oye humana ven aquí en este momento- exigió Vegeta sorprendiéndola

-No quiero- gritó a través de la fpuerta, contemplando la idea de ponerse el vestido aunque estuviera empapado aún.

-No vas a hacer lo que tu quieras, sino lo que te ordeno- Radditz y Nappa se mostraban ansiosos de que la mujer obedeciera. Y más aún cuando la puerta se abrió y se asomó su brazo desnudo. Nappa contuvo la respiración ruidosamente. Pero se llevaron una gran decepción cuando ella salió envuelta en una toalla

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana. Radditz se preguntó si podría pedirle al príncipe que le ordenara quitarse la toalla.

-Más potencia en mi máquina-

-Al rato veré cómo aumentarla-

-Nada de al rato, lo quiero en este momento. O si no te quedarás sin comer una semana-

-¡¿Pero qué te crees?- gritó la indignada chica -¡no eres mi papá para castigarme!- no podía creerlo, era tan tonto e injusto.

-¡Ahora mismo!- Bulma calibró mentalmente si era posible negarse a cumplir ese deseo y librarse del castigo, pero lamentablemente Vegeta tenía el sartén por el mango. Furiosa regresó a su habitación azotando la puerta. Un minuto después salió con su caja de herramientas en una mano y sosteniéndose la toalla con la otra y se metió a la habitación de Vegeta, siendo seguida por los tres saiyajin. Mientras murmuraba maldiciones trabajaba rudamente, azotando las cosas, apretando con fuerza, y los machos enfrente de ellas cual animales tras una presa, atenta a todos sus movimientos, esperando que de pronto resbalara la toalla o se abriera un poco. Vegeta miraba disimuladamente, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza un tanto ladeada, los otros dos eran menos discretos, ffsobre todo Nappa que comenzaba a babear.

-Listo- anunció tras unos minutos de trabajar hincada, al levantarse rápidamente les brindó a los hombres de la otra especie lo que habían querido ver, el fuerte nudo que la chica hizo a la toalla se deshizo y por unos mágicos segundos la mostró en ropa interior, blanca y diminuta. Hasta que la mujer atrapó la prenda y salió corriendo.

-Ahora vayan a hacer algo útil y déjenme entrenar- interrumpió la absorbente mirada de sus súbditos hacia la chica y los regresó a la realidad

-Ya sé qué será lo primero que haga cuando llegue al planeta- comentó Nappa dibujando con las manos en el aire la figura de una mujer saiyajin. Radditz asintió y hasta Vegeta tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que el encierro comenzaba a afectarles. Esa mujer vulgar estaba poniendo el desorden en su nave, y no lo iba a permitir.

Fue por ese suceso que Bulma desconfió de las tres visitas posteriores, dos imprevistas y una por accidente

-…Por que sé que puedo despertar los instintos carnales más primitivos en un hombre- explicó a Nappa más tarde, su primera visita

-¿Y por eso usas ropa mojada?- le preguntó el grandulón cuando entró a la habitación de la científico habiéndose calmado primero de la impresión visual que le causó. Y es que Bulma decidió que era mejor resistir un poco el vestido mojado a volver a confiar en su resbaladiza amiga la toalla

-Pues sí. Ahora dime ¿qué quieres aquí?-

-Entrégame la foto de Damaru- Bulma volteó a verlo completamente seria

-¿Para qué la quieres?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió con el mismo tono cortante que la chica había utilizado.

-Tampoco tengo porqué dártela... y no intentes amenazarme porque Vegeta podría enterarse de todo lo que hubo entre ustedes- Nappa perdió el color en un segundo

-¿Qué es lo que sabes humana?-

-Lo suficiente ¿Crees que Vegeta esté enterado de lo que hubo entre ustedes?- lo único a lo que verdaderamente temía era a su príncipe, le temía y le guardaba un profundo respeto, además de una estima que no era propia de su especie y que jamás hablaría de ella, claro que la estima se debía a los años que había pasado junto al príncipe, a ninguna otra cosa...

-¿Me estás chantajeando?- le preguntó furioso -te advierto que podría matarte aquí mismo, antes de que pudieras hacer algo al respecto-

-Ah, gracias por avisarme. Por cierto, por precaución dejé la foto escondida, claro que Vegeta podría llegarla a descubrir en cualquier momento... porque la dejé muy cerca de él- dijo fingiendo confusión e inocencia. Nappa se contuvo las ganas de golpearla, si gritaba llamaría la atención y era lo que menos quería y si la mataba, la foto sería descubierta. Maldita mujer lista.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó finalmente, resignado

-Que me cuentes sobre Damaru- Nappa la miró confundido

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-

-Lo que tu quieras-

* * *

Nappa la contemplaba dormida, acababa de llegar de una misión agotadora y descansaba en el hospital para curar sus heridas leves y descartar focos de infección. La cola le sobresalía de las sábanas y yacía inmóvil en la cama, pensó en acariciarla, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero no quería que su pareja despertara. Después de contemplarla unos segundos, se dejó vencer por la tentación y acarició la atractiva cola con suavidad, para su alivio Damaru ni se movió, eso le dio la confianza para seguir acariciándola, aunque comenzaba a excitarse.

Había escuchado antes del acoplamiento de las parejas, que es cuando dos saiyajin nacen siendo el uno para el otro. Se siente igual que librar una batalla, pero otro tipo de satisfacciones. Él siempre buscó la compañía de bellas saiyajin para su diversión, pero nunca pensó ni de chiste unirse a ellas. Damaru era diferente, completamente diferente, era especial, y la deseaba de todas las formas posibles. Después de acariciar su cola, no pudo detenerse y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, su instinto de reproducción le reclamaba tanto tiempo de espera inútil. Pero al primer toque Damaru abrió los ojos y detuvo su mano bruscamente

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó molesta

-Nada. Ya me enteré que fue una buena misión. Te felicito- se apresuró a cambiar de tema -vámonos- Damaru asintió y se despojó de los aparatos que la rodeaban ante la impotencia de los médicos alienígenas

-Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme antes de que me fuera de misión- le recordó Damaru a Nappa cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital, se dirigían a la base de escuadrones para dar su parte.

-Ah... si...- la garganta se le secó de pronto al para entonces calvo saiyajin -se trata de...d-de... deee... dede-

-¿Qué?-

-Eh... eh estado pensando en que...- intentaba controlar los nervios, pero en vez de eso, estaba siendo poseído por un engendro nervudo- pues que... ¿tu y yo? si, eh...

-Nappa dilo rápido, tengo que entrar a reportarme-

-Ah si, bueno, pues he pensando en que no es que me urja, pero si de verdad que me hace falta- Damaru se le quedó viendo seriamente mientras el guardián de la realeza se sonrojaba hasta en la calva. Guardaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio, mirándose uno al otro

-¿Quieres que nos reproduzcamos?- preguntó finalmente la chica

-Claro que primero llevaríamos a cabo la ceremonia de unión- Damaru desvió la mirada, en esos momentos era lo último que quería, no cuando había avanzado tanto gracias a su esfuerzo, además creció con la idea de que las parejas sólo se reproducían cuando era necesario, no recordaba quién se lo había dicho, pero la idea la tenía muy arraigada. Unirse con Nappa la retrasaría, no sería funcional, incluso le haría infeliz

-Oye Nappa, yo siento algo por ti, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirnos, hace tiempo que quiero dejar de estar contigo pero quisiera que fuéramos amigos- Damaru sonó fuerte y contundente, claro que en ningún saiyajin se espera sutileza. Nappa la miró a los ojos detenidamente, desde hacía mucho tiempo sabía que Damaru estaba interesada en otro hombre, aunque no sabía de quién se trataba exactamente, si lo supiera ya no estaría vivo.

No tenía porqué desairarlo de esa manera

-No me hables con sentimentalismos- le exigió cuando por fin las palabras salieron de su garganta, ya no hubo nerviosismos, en su lugar las palabras estaban llenas de furia –los saiyajin no tenemos amigos, no confundas la lealtad con una cursilería como la amistad, y tu no te mereces mi lealtad. Seguramente ya te cansaste de aprovecharte de mi ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que sólo estabas conmigo por interés? Como cualquier prostituta –un segundo después le detuvo un golpe a la mujer, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por volver a atacar, desistió pensando en que en cierta manera sí lo había utilizado, aunque no con el propósito de jugar con él. Lo lamentaba. Bajó lentamente la mano y miró por última vez a quien fuera su pareja por varios años, luego sin decir nada se metió al cuartel

* * *

-Después de varios meses me enteré que era Vegeta en quien Damaru estaba interesada ¿ya saciaste tu curiosidad? Ahora dame esa maldita foto y escóndete bien de mi o te romperé el cuello- Bulma no tuvo más remedio que darle el recuerdo de su amiga, el saiyajin había cumplido su palabra y ahora le tocaba a ella

-Humana necesito preguntarte algo, ve a mi habitación- apenas acababa de irse Nappa hacía unos minutos, cuando Radditz se medio asomó dentro de su habitación. Bulma permaneció estática jorobada pues iba a quitarse el vestido aún empapado, se quedó codificando lo que le habían pedido. Tal vez permaneció así por más de la cuenta, pues Radditz volvió a abrir la puerta -no voy a hablar contigo en este cuarto, ve rápido al mío- y volvió a cerrar

-No voy a ir- afirmó la chica, aún en posición jorobada, incrédula del mal trato que a todos parecía divertirles darle

-Te daré algo a cambio- le ofreció abriendo la puerta por tercera vez el saiyajin del pelo largo. Aquello interesó a Bulma que dejó de intentar quitarse el vestido y movida por la curiosidad -y el interés- siguió al grandulón

-¿Qué me darás?- preguntó una vez dentro de la habitación. Se detuvo un segundo para observarla: se parecía mucho a la suya en la Tierra, la ropa desordenada, muchos objetos inútiles en repisas peligrosamente inestables, con la diferencia de que en su habitación habían imágenes de guapos hombres y fotos de Yancha, en la de Radditz habían algo parecido a imágenes de extraterrestres horrendas.

-Nada. Era una trampa. Quiero preguntarte algo, pero ni Vegeta ni Nappa deben enterarse ¿entendiste?- antes de que la chica contestara, Radditz prosiguió -¿para qué traes ese vestido mojado?

-¡Qué te importa!- gritó furiosa –Dime de qué querías hablar o me voy-

-Se trata de Kakarotto-

-Gokú- corrigió la mujer y Radditz hizo un gesto con los labios que le recordó a su maestra de quinto grado de primaria cuando oía una grosería.

-Háblame de Kakarotto- remarcó el nombre. Bulma se extrañó por la petición

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- le preguntó molesta -sé que sus planes son ir a destruir a la Tierra, incluido Gokú- también enfatizó el nombre con el cual era conocido su amigo- no sé porqué todos parecieron tomarle rencor tan solo con verlo

-Es porque es un traicionero renegado de la sangre. Prefirió hacer migas en tu planeta a volver con los suyos-

-Y si lo odias ¿para qué quieres saber de él?- Radditz miró a Bulma seriamente, meditando si debía decirle la verdad o no, y así se quedó unos minutos, en los cuales Bulma pudo contemplar mejor a su interlocutor, no era feo como Nappa pero definitivamente no tenía el atractivo que caracterizaba a Vegeta

-Soy su hermano mayor- sorprendió a Bulma con aquella declaración, abrió los ojos por la sopresa

-¿Su hermano? Pero no se parecen nada-

-No, él es más parecido a mi padre y yo lo soy a mi madre- Bulma muchas veces antes se había preguntado sobre la familia de su amigo, se imaginaba que serían personas muy amables que habían perdido la vida o habían abandonado a su hijo por problemas económicos, o alguna otra buena razón para dejar sólo a un humano tan bondadoso... bueno, ahora sabía que no era humano y que por lo menos su hermano no era tan amable como lo imaginó

-Vaya- acertó a decir cuando asimiló el descubrimiento -¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- finalmente siendo el hermano de Gokú tenía derecho a saber de su vida

-Todo lo que sepas- Bulma asintió y comenzó a contarle desde el día que lo conoció, de sus aventuras y desventuras, teniendo mucho cuidado de ocultar todo lo relevante a las esferas del Dragón. Radditz escuchaba con atención a la mujer, imaginándose lo que había sido de su hermano, de quien tanto le había hablado su padre, citándolo como un ejemplo; pero no uno positivo. Kakarotto fue el único de la familia que tuvo que ser enviado a otro planeta por su bajo poder de pelea, una vergüenza para sus padres.

-Lo único que sabía hacer era llorar escandalosamente- se le escapó el comentario en voz alta cuando Bulma le contaba de su pelea contra el asesino más famoso del planeta

-Claro que no- respondió Bulma defendiendo a su amigo -él siempre ha sido muy valiente, enfrenta a los enemigos aunque éstos sean mucho más fuertes que él. Por eso venció a Freezer, algo que ninguno de ustedes pudo hacer

-Es verdad... venció a Freezer... tal vez mi padre todavía no esté enterado- Cabía la posibilidad de que tanto Bardock como su madre aún no llegaran al planeta, los dos habían partido en una misma misión poco antes de que la noticia de que un saiyajin que fue enviado a la Tierra había destruido a Freezer. Esperaba que aún no estuvieran enterados, pues los conocía muy bien. Rechazarían la rebeldía de Kakarotto, pero al mismo tiempo lo perdonarían por demostrar tanto poder, estarían orgullosos de que un clase baja hubiera superado a la realeza. Y eso a él no le convenía, no soportaría la humillación de que fuera su hermano menor, aquel que nació sin ningún poder, era ahora una especie de héroe universal.

-¿Como es su madre?- quiso saber Bulma, pero Radditz no le respondió. Se dirigió a un aparato y comenzó a hacer abdominales con él

-Ya vete- le ordenó de mala manera

-¡Oyeme!- grió indignada -¡no puedes usarme para sacarme información así como así-

-¿Sigues aquí? Mejor vete a acosar al príncipe, a lo mejor a él si le gusta tu compañía- Bulma enrojeció de furia, incluso el habla se le había cortado. Justo cuando creía que explotaría del enojo, la puerta se abrió y entró Vegeta, los miró, primero a Radditz acostado sobre el aparato para ejercicios, y luego a Bulma, roja por el enojo que le habían provocado. Luego los tres se miraron, Bulma a Radditz, Radditz a Vegeta, Bulma a los dos, Radditz a Bulma y luego a Vegeta, luego se vio en un espejo cercano y prefirió esa imagen.

-¿Vegeta, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Bulma sin pensarlo, es que le incomodó el silencio y las miradas

-Es mi nave y ese- señaló a Radditz que comenzaba a peinarse el cabello con los dedos –es un soldado de clase baja demasiado débil como para perder el tiempo ¡Radditz!- gritó y aquél se cuadró enseguida –en vez de ocupar tus manos en la mujer, hazlo para entrenar. Debería darte vergüenza ser el más débil de la nave-

-¿Cómo que ocupar sus manos en mi?- preguntó aún más molesta Bulma

-Mira humana, no me interesa lo que hagas tú, pero no les hagas perder el tiempo a mis súbditos, llegando al planeta podrás saciar todos los instintos que tu quieras, por ahora mantén las piernas cerradas- se escuchó un golpe seco, fue el sonido que hizo la mano de Bulma chocando contra el puño de Vegeta, que quiso darle una cachetada. Bulma hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no se quejó

-No sé qué tendrás en la mente, qué te hace pensar siempre lo peor de mí, o quizá es que estás reflejando tus deseos, pero te advierto que a mi me vas a respetar, no soy cualquier persona y tu no eres nadie para mi para ganarte mi respeto ni admiración. Si vuelves a insinuar algo sobre mi…-

-¿Qué vas a hacer, golpearme?- le preguntó tan serio como ella

-No volveré a trabajar para ti, y no intentes fingir que no te importa, sé muy bien que te has dado cuenta de lo útil que soy para ti- salió de la habitación con las piernas temblándole de furia y dolor, pues le seguía punzando la muñeca.

-No me acosté con ella- le aseguró Radditz temeroso cuando se quedaron solos

-No me interesa. Concéntrate en tu entrenamiento y deja de hacer estupideces- le aseguró y se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando a Radditz con la duda de para qué había ido

* * *

Vegeta y Bulma se miraban intensamente, creyendo los dos que discutirían otra vez, terminaron besándose, cuando Bulma entró intempestuosamente a la antigua habitación del monarca gritándole quién era ella, él se defendió gritando igual de alto, ella se acercó para que sus gritos le lastimaran más los oídos cuando el príncipe se quejó de su aguda voz, él no retrocedió, ella intentó empujarlo y él burlándose la acercó más a su torso, Bulma dejó de gritar, hizo un gesto furioso lleno de frustración porque ya no sabía cómo ganar esa pelea, y dejándose llevar por un impulso que hasta ahora conocía, lo besó con fuerza, con violencia, tratando de intimidarlo, pero Vegeta no se intimidó, la tomó en sus brazos y correspondió al beso con la misma violencia, estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua si era necesario. Subió su mano de la cintura a sus senos, por unos segundos Bulma no dijo nada, no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba la sensación, al contrario, la deseaba. Pero su dignidad la obligó a detenerse. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano del saiyajin indicándole que ya no siguiera, y cuando éste no solo no se detuvo, sino que comenzó a apretar más, Bulma hizo lo posible por zafarse de él

-Yo no quería eso- alegó Bulma sin aliento, mirándolo a los ojos, culpándolo de seducirla

-Pues yo no lo planee- le respondió sin esquivarle la mirada

-Vegeta ¡entiende que no voy a soportar que me trates como una basura!-

-Si quieres respeto empieza por ganártelo, y no lo harás buscando aparearte con todos los de esta nave - antes de que la discusión siguiera, fueron interrumpidos por Nappa que entró escondiéndose un papel en la armadura.

-Alteza, acabamos de recibir un comunicado del planeta. King Cooler llegará en dos semanas a Vegetasei, ya está confirmado-

-¿Y nosotros cuando llegaremos?-

-En ocho días- respondió Nappa contestando lo que calculaba

-En cuatro- corrigió Bulma sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta, es que deseaba mucho seguir discutiendo con él -con las reparaciones que hice llegaremos en menos de lo que se pensaba-

-Dejaremos de hacer esto ¿entendiste?- advirtió el saiyajin

-Tampoco lo deseo- contestó entendiendo la amable invitación del guerrero para que los dejara solos. Se encaminó a la puerta con ganas de tener el poder para hacerla añicos

-Llama a Radditz, no servirá de mucho pero para algo ha de ser útil. Vamos a planear la estrategia contra los enemigos- escuchó antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Se sentía muy frustrada, pero se vengaría, no se iba a dejar gritar, humillar, utilizar y besar tan fácilmente. Vegeta se quedó observando su guante mojado por el vestido de la humana, tal vez estaba cayendo en una trampa sin salida.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez! Ya sé, ya sé, tardo tanto en actualizar que hasta se olvidan que existe este fanfic. Aún así no vi época mejor para actualizar que esta. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, en especial a Jezyk Vampire, que casi me chupa la sangre para que actualice y a todos los que han dejado reviews, el alimento del alma.  
Lamentablemente... tengo que decirles que dejaré este fanfic hasta aquí, a la mitad,. este es el último capítulo que escribo._

_Jajaja no es cierto, aunque tengo un grave problema con eso de dejar las cosas a medias, no dejaría mis fanfics que tanto amo._

_En los siguientes capítulos:  
-Bulma y Vegeta seguirán con el estire y afloje (más afloje que estire xD)  
-Finaliza la historia de Damaru-Vegeta.  
-La nave llega a Vegetasei_

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que se queden en esta frecuencia para saber cómo continúa... a mi me gustaría saberlo ¡Los quiero!_

* * *

_**¡Hola! Sé que he dejado abandonado este fic, les pido paciencia por favor pues después de Infidelidad continuaré con este. Muchas gracias por su comprensión. Les adoro D: **  
_


End file.
